Dren et Zoey égal Love Story 2
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Après un an d'absence, Dren, Sardon et Tarb reviennent enfin sur Terre. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas les seuls. Trois autres cyniclons sont venus avec l'idée de finir ce que les autres avaient commencé. Vont-ils réussir là où les autres ont échoué ?
1. Une nouvelle menace

**Disclaimer**

Titre : Dren + Zoey = Love story

Auteur : Marion-onee-chan (c'est à dire moi ^^)

Genre : Romance et Général

Couple : Dren/Zoey

Manga original : Tokyo Mew Mew de Mia Ikumi

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un an que les cyniclons étaient retournés chez eux. Zoey cachait très bien sa tristesse aux personnes qui l'entourait. Les mew mew, Elliot et Wesley ne semblaient pas au courant de sa tristesse et elle trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi, elle n'aimait pas que les autres s'inquiète pour elle. Mais en se moment, elle pensait beaucoup à Dren et, de ce fait, de temps en temps une larme roulait sur sa joue. Ce que Corina avait vaguement remarqué.

Dans la cuisine, avec les autres, sans Zoey

Corina : Vous avez remarqué ?

Estelle : Quoi donc ?

Corina : Que Zoey pleure !

Bridget : Elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait une poussière dans l'œil...

Kikki : Bridget tu es trop naïve !

Bridget : Oh désoler.

Estelle : Les filles...Venez voir.

Elles s'approchèrent de la porte suivit de Elliot, ils virent que Zoey était en train de débarrasser une table, soudain une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur son plateau.

Corina : Je vous l'avais bien dit !

Elliot : Estelle, va chercher Zoey s'il te plait.

Estelle : J'y vais.

Elle alla voir Zoey, elles échangèrent 2 ou 3 mots, et elles revinrent ensemble.

Elliot : Assied toi là !

Zoey s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Elliot se pencha vers elle.

Elliot : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Zoey : Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

Corina : Ne fais pas l'innocente Zoey.

Bridget : On sait bien que tu pleures...

Zoey : Mais, je ne pleure pas !

Estelle : Zoey, si tu ne nous dis pas se qu'il t'arrive nous ne pourrons pas t'aider !

Kikki : Moi je sais qu'il faut se confier à quelqu'un pour résoudre ses problèmes !

Zoey baissa la tête.

Zoey : Vous vous trompez je n'ai aucun problème !

Elle se leva et retourna débarrasser la table. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment et Elliot brisa le silence.

Elliot : Bon, au travail les filles !

Corina (à elle même): Je découvrirai ce qu'il se passe.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude à part que Zoey était énervée et ne pleura plus de la journée. A la fin de ce samedi, les Mew Mew rentrèrent chez elles, sauf Corina qui se mewtamorphosa et suivi Zoey. Elle était déterminée à savoir pourquoi Zoey pleurait pendant son service. Zoey arriva chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre après un bref coucou à sa mère. Corina se cacha sur le balcon de sa chambre afin de voir se que faisait Zoey. Soudain, après avoir mis la radio, elle fondit en larme sur sont lit. A cause de la radio, Corina n'entendit que quelques mot que disait Zoey, mais elle comprit l'essentiel : "déjà un an...", "pas revenu", et le mot qui était surement le plus important : " Dren ". Corina compris alors se qu'il arrivait à Zoey. Dren lui manquait ! Elle repartit chez elle avec la ferme intension d'en parler à Elliot.

Le lendemain.

Corina se leva à 9H00 comme à ses habitudes. Elle déjeuna, se toiletta, et se rendit directement au café. Le café n'étant pas ouvert le dimanche matin, je vous laisse imaginer la réaction d'Elliot et Wesley quand ils virent Corina entrer. Elle leur expliqua se qu'elle avait vu et entendu par le balcon de la chambre de Zoey.

Elliot : Je vois. Nous ne pouvons pas trop l'aider. Nous ne pourrons qu'aggraver la situation...

Corina : Je ne vois pas non plus comment l'aider !

Wesley : Laissons les évènements se dérouler... Très chère Corina comme tu es ici veux tu prendre une tasse de thé ?

Corina : Avec plaisir très cher.

Elliot : -_-'

L'après-midi au début du service.

Corina venait d'expliquer la situation aux filles.

Estelle : Un chagrin d'amour ?

Corina : Tout à fait.

Bridget : Pauvre Zoey !

C'est à ce moment que Zoey entra.

Zoey : Salut tout le monde ! ^^

Les autres : Salut !

Kikki : Est ton chagrin d'amour ça va mieux ?

Les autres : (sauf Zoey) : Kikki !

Zoey : Quoi ?

Kikki : Bein oui tu sais, hier soir Corina t'as suivit jusque chez toi et elle nous a raconté ce qu'elle a vu !

Zoey : Corina... Comment as-tu pu ?!

Elliot : Elle a fait ça pour t'aider Zoey.

Zoey : Je me passerais bien de votre aide !

Elle se mit à pleurer et ressortit du café en courant. Tout le monde fixa Kikki.

Kikki : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Zoey s'était assise sur un banc dans le parc à l'opposé du café.

Zoey : Mais pourquoi ?! De quoi elle se mêle ! C'est ma vie pas la sienne ! Déjà qu'il n'y a plus de force ennemi qui menace la Terre et que je suis obliger d'aller au café. Et si je n'ai plus le droit de pleurer sans qu'il y en ait une qui me suive ! En plus je suis obligé de supporter Elliot !

Elliot : Sympa.

Zoey : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ?

Elliot : Je t'ai suivi.

Zoey (en se levant) : Encore ! Vous n'avez pas encore fini ?! Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! (Elle se remit à pleurer). C'est mes problèmes, de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas m'aider alors fichez-moi la paix !

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais Elliot la saisit par le poignet.

Elliot : Viens.

Zoey : NON !

Il la tira de force et l'emmena dans le petit bois du parc.

Zoey : Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

Elliot : Ca ne te dit rien ?

Zoey : Non...

Elle regarda les alentours et soudain elle se rappela. C'est à cet endroit que Dren et elle était cachée quand les Mew Mew se battaient contre Sardon et son prédasite.

Elliot : Je t'ai aussi emmené ici pour te parler tranquillement.

Zoey : Mais comment tu savais ? Que...ici...

Elliot : Minimew peut se révéler très utile pour filmer des scènes. Bon...

Zoey : Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Elliot : Je voulais te dire...

Soudain il y eu une explosion un peu plus loin. Elliot et Zoey se regardèrent, ils se comprirent. Elliot s'élança mais Zoey pris le temps d'essuyer ses larmes, puis elle partit dans la même direction qu'Elliot. Quand elle arriva elle fût tellement surprise qu'elle tomba par terre.

Zoey : Mais... c'est...

Elliot : Un prédasite !

Zoey : Mais les cyniclons sont partit !

Elliot : Tu dois agir !

Zoey se mewtamorphosa. Elle lança une attaque mais le prédasite l'évita. Il sautait comme un lapin et il ressemblait à un lapin. Zoey n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Elliot, de son côté, avait appelé Wesley. Soudain, le prédasite sauta sur Zoey avec une telle force que Zoey fut projeter contre un arbre. Elle glissa le long du tronc et resta inerte au sol. Le prédasite allé faire le coup fatal à Zoey quand Elliot l'attrapa et sauta 2 mètres plus loin. Il posa Zoey là et regarda si les autres arrivaient. Il ne voyait rien mais le prédasite les repéras et se précipita sur eux.

Corina : Arc de coeur ! Flèche d'argent !

Le prédasite fût projeté sur le côté.

Elliot : Vous êtes enfin là !

Estelle : On a fait se qu'on a pu.

Bridget : Où est Zoey ?

Elliot s'écarta et les autres virent Zoey adossé à l'arbre.

Elliot : Elle est juste un peu sonnée c'est tout.

Kikki : On va devoir faire le travail alors !

Elliot : Jusqu'a ce qu'elle se réveille.

Corina : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

Les autres, ayant compris le message, s'élancèrent pour attaquer. Elliot resta près de Zoey et essaya de la réveiller par tout les moyen : en la secouant, en la tapant (doucement), en lui lançant de l'eau dessus... Soudain, il eu une idée : l'embrasser. C'était la dernière solution. Bien que cela il ne voulait pas le faire (Wé c'est se qu'on dit...) Il l'embrassa. Zoey ouvrit les yeux directement et elle gifla Elliot. Elle était d'une telle puissance qu'il en tomba !

Zoey : Ne refait jamais ça obsédé !

Elliot : Au moins ça ta réveiller !

Zoey parut surprise.

Zoey : Réveiller ?

Elliot : Oui, tu sais bien, après que le prédasite t'ait claqué contre l'arbre tu t'es évanouie...

Zoey : Un prédasite ? C'est quoi un... AHHHH ! Pourquoi je suis habillée comme ça moi ? Pourquoi j'ai une queue et des oreilles ?! Et t'es qui toi ?!

Elliot la regarda avec surprise.

Elliot : Tu...

Kikki : C'est à toi Zoey !

Zoey se retourna. Elle hurla en voyant le prédasite.

Zoey : C'est quoi ce truc là ? Comment tu connais mon nom toi ? Et pourquoi on est fringuées comme ça ?

Il y eu un gros blanc. Tout le monde regarda Zoey. Le prédasite, étant enfermé dans une pâte de fruit (à la banane) de Kikki, personne ne s'en souciait. Zoey, elle, était plutôt troublée.

Corina : Euh... Elliot emmène Zoey au café pour voir ce qu'elle a nous on s'occupe du prédasite...

Estelle : Bonne idée...

Elliot : Zoey, viens avec moi !

Zoey et Elliot partirent tandis que les autres continuaient de combattre le prédasite. Il conduit Zoey au café par le bois pour que personne ne la vois. Une fois arrivé au café, il la confia à Wesley qui lui fît passer une série de test. Après 1/2 h, il ressortit avec Zoey, lui expliqua comment se démewtamorphoser et l'assit sur une chaise il partit à l'écart et expliqua à Elliot se qu'il avait conclu. C'est à ce même moment que les autres entrèrent. Wesley leur dit qu'il leur expliquerait tout demain. En attendant, elles rentrèrent toutes chez elles sauf Zoey.

Elliot : Zoey, on a appelé tes parents, on leur à dit que tu resterais ici pendant un certains temps !

Zoey : Mais je ne vous connais même pas !

Wesley : Viens, je vais te montrer où tu va dormir.

Zoey le suivi tout comme Elliot qui se demandait où elle pourrait bien dormir vu que dans le café, à par sa chambre il n'y avait aucune pièce où dormir.

Wesley : Nous y voici.

Elliot : Je ne suis pas d'accord !

C'était effectivement sa chambre.

Wesley (qui "n'avait pas entendu") : Tu partageras cette chambre avec Elliot ici présent.

Elliot et Zoey en même temps :

Zoey : D'accord.

Elliot : Quoi ?!

Wesley poussa Zoey dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

Elliot : Je suis pas d'accord là !!!

Wesley : Et tu voulais la faire dormir où ?

Elliot : Je sais pas moi ! Dans le frigo !

Wesley (en s'éloignant) : Donc se sera ta chambre.

Elliot entra dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, Zoey regardait par la fenêtre. Quand elle l'entendit rentrer elle se retourna.

Zoey : Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait un café ici !

Elliot : Pourtant tu le connais, tu travailles ici !

Zoey : Moi !!! Non c'est impossible...

Elliot : Viens avec moi !

Il l'emmena au vestiaire la fit se changer et en sortant elle était toute excitée.

Zoey : C'est trop mignon ! En plus, il est juste à ma taille !

Elliot : C'est juste un peu la tienne. -_-'

Zoey : Je ne m'en souviens pas !

Elliot : Bon va te changer et va dormir.

Elle se changea et ils allèrent donc dormir. Par simple galanterie, Elliot laissa son lit à Zoey.

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'ai enfin réussi à finir cette histoire. Je sais que certains sont content et qu'ils attendaient ça depuis longtemps. (Je te vise en particulier Gakuto-Sara)

Alors vos avis ? Bon ou mauvais je prends vos reviews ! ^^


	2. Un souvenir douloureux

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, quand Elliot se leva, Zoey n'était plus dans son lit. Il se leva, se changea et partit à sa recherche. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin ! Il la trouva dans son costume de serveuse à s'admirer dans le vestiaire.

Elliot : Salut...

Zoey : Bonjour ! ^^

Elliot : Viens.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de service et ils s'assirent à une table et il lui dit des noms de personne qu'elle connaissait mais le nom des filles ne lui dirent rien sauf Estelle qu'elle avait vu dans un magazine. Soudain, il y eu une idée.

Elliot : Dren...

Zoey : Dren...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Zoey : Mais... Pourquoi je pleure ?

Elliot : Parce que tu commences à te rappeler.

Zoey : Me rappeler ? Mais de quoi ?

Elliot : Zoey, en quelle année somme nous ?

Zoey : En 2005. Pourquoi ?

Elliot marqua un blanc. Zoey avait répondu 2005, or ils étaient en 2008. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se rappelée de ses pouvoirs, des filles et de lui comme ils ne s'étaient rencontrer qu'en 2006.

Elliot : Ok... Non, on n'est pas en 2005, on est en 2008.

Zoey : Quoi ?

Elliot : Je t'explique... Tu as perdu la mémoire. Moi et les filles, nous nous sommes rencontrées en 2006, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de nous...

Il lui expliqua tout se qui s'était passé pendant 3 ans. Cela pris, à peu près, une bonne heure et demie. Wesley arriva vers 10h30. Il commença à préparer des gâteaux pour le service du soir. Elliot chercha Zoey mais il ne la trouva pas.

Elliot : Wesley ! Tu n'as pas vu Zoey ?

Wesley : Il me semble quelle est montée !

Elliot remercia Wesley et monta dans sa chambre.

Elliot (en ouvrant la porte) : Zoey, qu'est-ce-que tu...

Il marqua, de nouveau, un blanc. Zoey était roulée en boule sur son lit et dormait. Elliot était attendrit (c'est possible ?). On aurait dit une petite chatte. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit se balader en ville. Vers 13h00 il remonta vers le café, mais il aperçut Zoey dans le parc, allongée sur la pelouse. Il se dirigea vers elle et il s'assit.

Elliot : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Elle tourna la tête et...

Zoey : Dit, Dren c'était qui pour moi ?

Elliot : Ton petit copain.

Zoey : Mon petit copain... et il est où ?

Elliot : Partit... Ailleurs...

Zoey : Ah...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Zoey : Et voilà encore.

Elliot : Aller (il se relève). Viens.

Il l'aida à se relevé et ils repartirent au café où Wesley leur avaient préparé leur petit déjeuner qu'ils mangèrent avec gourmandise.

Zoey : Mais au faite, tu t'appelles comment ?

Elliot : Henry.

Zoey : C'est pourri comme prénom...

Elliot : Merci.

Zoey : Tu t'appelles pas Henry ! Tu te fous de moi Elliot !

Elliot : Pourquoi tu me demandes comment je m'appelle si tu le sais ?

Zoey : Mais, c'est sortit comme ça !

Elliot : ...

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à nettoyer le café. Ils ouvrirent le café à 17 h 30. Zoey s'en occupa tant bien que mal. Les autres arrivèrent vers 18h00. Wesley les prit à part dans la cuisine. Malheureusement pour eux, Zoey entendit son nom dans la conversation et donc, elle écouta une partie.

Wesley : Et donc, si elle ne retrouve pas vite la mémoire elle mourra.

Les filles : QUOI ?!

Zoey en avait entendu assez. Elle fila se changer au vestiaire et parti du café en courant. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle n'irait pas chez elle car si ses parent lui parlaient des trois années écouler, que répondrait elle ?

Zoey (à elle même) : C'est pour sa que Elliot était si gentil avec moi, alors que normalement il est si méchant avec moi... 5 minutes ! Comment ça se fait que je sais ça moi !?

Au café Mew Mew

Elliot : Les filles ! Zoey s'est changée! Elle est partit, partez à sa recherche.

Estelle : C'est possible qu'elle ait entendu se que Wesley nous à dit...

Bridget : Il faut la retrouver !

Elles se changèrent toutes et partirent à sa recherche en compagnie d'Elliot.

Elle courait maintenant dans une petite ruelle. Elle fonçait tête baissé lorsqu'elle heurta quelque chose. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Elle redressa la tête. La "chose" était en fait un garçon qui avait à peu près son âge. Il était assez mignon, brun, les yeux d'un magnifique bleu.

Zoey (en se relevant) : Je suis vraiment désoler ! Ca va rien de casser ?

Elle l'aida à se relever.

Le garçon : Non non, ça va merci... Dit, tu peux m'aider je suis nouveau à Tokyo, tu pourrais me dire comment me rendre au parc central, s'il te plaît ?

Zoey : Alors...

Elle lui indiqua le chemin.

Le garçon : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Moi c'est Hahibara SUDÔ.

Zoey : Moi c'est Zoey HANDSON.

Hahibara : Et bien, j'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour Zoey. ^^

Zoey : Je l'espère aussi.

Ils reprirent chacun leur chemin. Zoey le repris en marchant cette fois, jusqu'a ce qu'elle entende des gens crier sont nom dans la rue.

Zoey : Oh non ! C'est sûrement Elliot et les autres !

Elle se remit à courir, elle couru le plus vite possible. Elle se rendit alors compte que les autres partaient dans le sens averse et dans la ruelle à côté. Mais elle continua à courir au cas où.

Zoey : Mais pourquoi ils me cherchent ? Qu'est-ce-que je suis pour eux ?

Soudain Zoey eu un sursaut. Elle eu des flash-back des trois ans qui s'étaient écoulés. Ses disputes avec Corina, les attaques de prédasites, ses crises de nerfs contre Elliot, et sa relation avec Dren... Là, elle tomba inerte au milieu de la ruelle.

Quand elle se réveilla elle n'était plus dans la ruelle où elle avait perdu connaissance, elle n'était pas non plus au café Mew Mew.

Elle était sous un cerisier. Elle se rappela alors que c'était à cet endroit même que la relation entre Dren et elle avait commencé. Elle regarda l'heure et la date sur son portable. Apparemment, il était le 25/02/08 à 8h30 ! C'était heureusement pour elle un jour férié. Elle se souvenait de tout à présent. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au café. Soudain, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Qui avait bien pus la déposé ici ? A l'opposé de la ville. Elle ne trouva pas la réponse. Elle marcha donc vers le café. Vers 9h00 elle arriva au café. Elle constata avec effroi qu'il y avait un prédasite à l'intérieur. Les Mew Mew se battaient contre lui, Elliot et Wesley, eux, se protégeaient. Elliot vit soudain Zoey.

Elliot : Ne reste pas là, c'est dangereux !

Zoey : PIERRE DE PUISSANCE, MEWTAMORPHOSE !

Elliot, Wesley et les Mew Mew n'en revenait pas.

Zoey : Et oui, j'ai retrouve la mémoire! ^^ Et je vais le miaouer ce prédasite.

Estelle : Enfin de retour.

Kikki : Ouai ! Zoey ne va pas mourir !

Elliot : Bon, dépêchez vous !

Les Mew Mew : D'accord !

Elles attaquèrent toutes en même temps et Zoey lui asséna le coup de grâce.

Elliot : Bravo les filles ! C'est du bon boulot ! Quand à toi Zoey... (Il se mit face à elle) OU ETAIS-TU PASSER ? ON T'A CHERCHER PARTOUT !

Zoey : Tu étais plus gentil quand j'avais perdu la mémoire !

Elliot ne dit rien. Personne ne dit rien, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. C'est Corina qui brisa le silence.

Corina : Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'on ouvre il est déjà 9h40.

Tout le monde était d'accord. Elles se démewtamorphosèrent se changèrent et ouvrirent le café. La journée se déroula comme d'habitude. Bridget cassa pleins d'assiettes, Corina buvait continuellement son thé, Kikki faisait son "pestacle" Elliot se disputait toutes les 2 secondes avec Zoey. Bref "comme d'hab'..." Le soir, Zoey rentra chez elle. Elle fit les devoir que Mimi avait gentiment amenés chez elle. Elle s'endormit peu après. Elle rêva de Dren. Il lui disait: "Je reviendrait un jour sur terre". Elle n'y croyait pas.

* * *

Voilà, je vous publie enfin le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Lâchez vos reviews ! ^.-


	3. Hahibara

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain Zoey retourna à l'école.

Le prof de Japonais : Je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Entre.

L'élève en question entra. Zoey eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Le prof : Il s'appel Hahibara SUDÔ.

Soudain, Zoey se leva d'un coup et pointa son doigt vers lui. Et Hahibara la pointa aussi.

Zoey et Hahibara : TOI !

Tout le monde les regardait en silence.

Le prof : Euh... Va t'assoir à côté de Zoey, comme tu as l'air de la connaitre...

Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pendant qu'elle se rasseyait. Le prof commença le cours et Zoey chuchota avec son nouveau voisin.

Zoey : Je ne mis attendait pas à celle là !

Hahibara : Pareil ! Nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. ^^

Zoey : Oui.

Le prof : Mademoiselle HANDSON monsieur SUDÔ ! Je pense que votre conversation et plus intéressante que le cours. Allez continuer, DEHORS !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

Hahibara : Mon premier jour, premier cours et déjà je me fais remarquer !

Zoey : Désoler...

Hahibara : Tu fais quoi après les cours ?

Zoey : Je travaille au café Mew Mew... (À vois basse) Zut j'avais oublié...

Hahibara : Ah... Dommage...

Zoey : Pourquoi ?

Hahibara : Comme je suis arrivé cette année je suis un peu en retard sur le programme et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper mon retard !

Zoey : Je finis mon service à 19h00, on aura qu'à aller chez toi après !

Hahibara : Euh... non ! Pas chez moi ! Plutôt dans le parc !

Zoey : D'accord. ^^ On fera nos devoirs pour demain aussi.

Hahibara : O...

Le prof : Revenez.

Ils rentrèrent et la journée reprit son cour normalement. Comme d'habitude, Zoey se rendit au café à 17h00. Elle prit son service, se reprit la tête avec Elliot, bref, rien de spécial. A 19h00, elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous après avoir mangé une part de tarte aux fraises et engloutit 2 morceaux de gâteau au chocolat. Hahibara l'y attendait déjà. Elle lui expliqua tous se qu'il ne comprenait pas et ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble.

Hahibara : Merci beaucoup, grâce à toi j'ai tout compris !

Zoey : De rien, bon bas... A demain !

Hahibara : A+

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Quand Zoey entra, elle se fit sérieusement réprimander, il était déjà 22h13 ! Elle se doucha en vitesse et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, elle se leva en retard. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et fila à l'école. Elle arriva 1 minute avant la sonnerie.

Hahibara : Salut !

Zoey : Salut !

Le prof de maths commença son cour. Cette journée ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévus. Un prédasite apparu vers 14h35 au centre-ville. Zoey rejoignit les autres pour se battre. Ce prédasite était plutôt très petit.

Zoey : Mais, il est si petit !

Corina : On pourrait l'écraser en sautant dessus !

Kikki : C'est clair !

Bridget : On dirait un mini-fennec... Il est trop mignon !

Estelle : Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence ! On ne sait jamais. Il peut se révéler très dangereux rester sur vos gardes !

Corina : Bon... ARC DE COEUR, FLECHE D'ARGENT !!!

Le prédasite se mis à sauter partout.

Zoey : Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ?

Il se déplaçait avec une rapidité impressionnante ! Il s'arrêta, il avait construit un énorme dôme blanc en fil collant.

Estelle : Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Zoey : C'est bon là !

Le "mini-fennec" en profita pour expédier, ou plutôt coller Kikki au sommet du dôme.

Bridget : Kikki !

En voulant l'aider, elle resta collée à son tour.

Zoey, Estelle et Corina : -_-'

Kikki : Au secours ! Ah bah, AU SECOUR !

Corina : On va finir par se faire coller aussiiiiii...

Le prédasite l'avait collé.

Corina : Comme ça, c'est fait.

Zoey : Bon... A qui le tour ?

Estelle : COUP DE FOUET TRANCHANT !!!

Zoey : Raté...

Le "mini-fennec" avait esquivé l'attaque et avait collé Estelle.

Estelle : Oui, mais moi au moins j'agis !

Zoey : Oui, mais tu as raté !

Estelle : Bon débrouille toi pour qu'on soit vite décoller.

Zoey : Ok... AILES DE L'ESPOIR, PLEINE PUISSANCE !

Malheureusement pour elle, le prédasite esquiva et le dôme lui renvoya sa propre attaque. Elle fut donc coller comme les autres.

Corina : Génial ! Maintenant on est toutes coincées !

Zoey : Oui bah hein !

Corina : Tu aurais du faire plus attention !

Zoey : Tu peux parlée !

Estelle : Arrêter, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer !

Zoey et Corina : Désoler.

Bridget : On ne peut même pas utiliser nos pouvoirs !

Zoey : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

C'est à ses mots, que quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit une pointe d'épée qui coupée les fils blanc du dôme. Une fois qu'elle dépassait d'environ 10 cm, elle découpa un grand trait. Les fils partirent tous en lambeaux. Les Mew Mew en furent donc libérée. Zoey se retourna pour remercier leur sauveur, mais elle ne vit personne. Le "mini fennec" avait l'air perdu. Il s'assit et regarda les Mew Mew d'un air de chien battu pour les amadouées.

Corina : On ne va pas se faire avoir encore une fois.

Estelle : COUP DE FOUET TRANCHANT !!!

Après avoir immobilisé le prédasite, Kikki l'enferma dans une pâte de fruit, Corina, Bridget et Zoey le détruisirent.

Corina : Une bonne chose de faite !

Estelle : Je ne comprends pas comment le dôme à pus se détruire tout seul !

Zoey : Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut que je reparte en cours !

Elle se démewtamorphosa et fila. Zoey entra discrètement dans la salle.

Mimi : Mais tu étais où ? Il est déjà 15h20 !

Charlotte : Le cours à commencer il y a déjà 20 minutes !

Mimi : Tu as de la chance que le prof n'ait pas remarqué ton absence !

Zoey : J'étais aux toilettes !

Charlotte : Pendant 1/2 h ?

Zoey : Et alors ?

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien. Le soir, elle se promena un peu dans le parc. Elle croisa Hahibara. Elle discuta un peu avec lui quand un autre élève de la classe arriva. Il s'appelait Yukari HONOMOA.

Yukari : Bon...Bonjour Zoey.

Il avait l'air stressé et ne faisait même pas attention à Hahibara.

Zoey : Salut !

Yukari : Ca... Ca fait déjà plusieurs fois que... que je voulais te dire... Tu... Tu veux bien... Sortir avec moi ?!

Il avait dit ses trois derniers mots d'une seule traite. Zoey était très surprise de cette demande et surtout embarrassée.

Zoey : Ecoute Yukari. Je suis vraiment désoler mais... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je t'aime bien, mais seulement comme un ami.

Yukari : C'est pas grave. Je suis désolé. Au revoir...

Il reparti. Zoey se retourna vers Hahibara et elle vit qu'il afficher un petit sourire satisfait.

Zoey : Quoi ?

Hahibara : Non rien... Bon je vais rentrer moi. A demain.

Zoey : A demain.

Ils repartirent donc chez eux.

Le lendemain, Zoey n'arriva pas en retard comme le jour précédant. Ce matin là, après avoir eu cours d'histoire, de japonais, de maths et enfin de musique, elle alla manger avec Mimi, Charlotte et Hahibara. D'ailleurs, il ne restait pratiquement qu'avec Zoey. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Zoey, elle, l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle n'avait qu'une peur : tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle avait peur. Pour elle, ça aurait été de la trahison envers Dren. En tout cas, Hahibara n'avait pas l'air d'être amoureux d'elle, ce qui l'a rassuré. Elle ne voulait pas le rejeter comme Yukari. Après la pause déjeunée, elle passa une heure dans la cour avec Hahibara, pendant que Charlotte et Mimi étaient à la bibliothèque. Soudain, Seiji HONOMOA, le frère jumeau de Yukari s'avança vers elle.

Seiji : Salut, je voulais te demander quelque chose ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Zoey : Désoler mais non je suis déjà prise.

Seiji (d'un air triste): Alors, tu as dit oui à mon frère ?

Zoey : Pas du tout.

Seiji : Alors si ce n'est pas mon frère... Qui c'est ?

Zoey : Je ne peux pas te le dire, de toute façon, tu ne le connais sûrement pas.

Seiji : Ah bon, je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté.

Sur ce, il reparti. Zoey baissa la tête.

Hahibara : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zoey : J'ai honte ! Je les repousses alors que mon copain est partit, et il ne reviendra peut être jamais. Ca se trouve, je suis trop obstiné ! Je suis persuadé qu'il va revenir, mais il ne reviendra peut être jamais. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à en choisir un autre car je l'aime et se serait de la trahison. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie...

Elle fondit en larme, Hahibara ne s'avait pas quoi dire. Il était triste pour elle. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui frotta le dos. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'après-midi, elle eu une heure de sport et elle quitta. Elle se rendit au café Mew Mew où Kikki avait déjà commencé.

Kikki : Bonjour Zoey !

Zoey : Salut Kikki.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et elle alla se changer.

Kikki : Ah bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Elliot : Qui ?

Kikki : Zoey, elle a l'air triste.

Elliot : ...

Une fois changer, Zoey rejoignis Kikki et Elliot dans la grande salle.

Kikki : Tout à l'heure, mon copain Hiro va venir ! Il est trop sympa ! Il n'est que l'a depuis 4 ou 5 jours mais c'est déjà mon meilleur ami !

Zoey : C'est bien Kikki...

Kikki : Pourquoi tu es triste Zoey ?

Zoey : Je ne suis pas triste !

Elliot : Tu n'en donne pas l'impression.

Zoey : Non je vous assure tout va bien.

Elle partit dire bonjour à Wesley.

Kikki : Elle est triste...

Elliot : C'est clair... Il ne vaut mieux pas l'embêter pour le moment.

Kikki : C'est qui Claire ?

Elliot : -_-'

* * *

Bonjour les gens ! Et voilà le chapitre 3 de _Dren + Zoey = Love Story 2_. J'espère qu'il vous plait. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Le retour

**Chapitre 4**

Zoey revint dans la grande salle avec 3 tasses de thé des sablés sur un plateau. Elle le posa où Elliot était assis.  
Kikki : MANGER !  
Elle s'assit à la table et commença à se goinfrer de gâteau. Elliot jeta un coup d'œil à Zoey. Elle regardait Kikki d'un air amusée et elle riait de bon coeur. Il fut heureux de le constater. Elliot et Zoey burent leur thé sans sablés vu que Kikki les avait tous manger.  
Kikki : Ah bah, j'ai pus faim moi !  
Zoey : Tu m'étonne avec tous les sablées que tu viens de manger. ^^  
Elle débarrassa la table et repartit à la cuisine.  
Kikki : Eh ! Zoey n'est plus triste !  
Elliot : Bravo Kikki, tu es douée...  
Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine après avoir dit à Kikki d'ouvrir le café. Il n'était que 16h00 mais il y avait beaucoup de lycéenne qui attendaient.  
Kikki : Bienvenue au café Mew Mew !  
La salle se remplit. Bridget arriva peu après et aida les 2 autres à servir. Vers 16h40, Corina et Estelle arrivèrent accompagnée de Hahibara et de Hiro.  
Pendant que Kikki les plaçaient, Corina et Estelle partirent se changer. Quand Zoey aperçus Hahibara, elle alla lui parler.  
Zoey : Hahibara, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Hahibara : Je voulais te voir, apparemment tu vas mieux !  
Zoey : Oui, c'est grâce à Kikki.  
Hahibara : Tant mieux. ^^  
Kikki : Zoey, je te présente Hiro.  
Hiro : Salut !  
Zoey : Salut.  
Elliot : Zoey, viens ici !  
Zoey : Je reviens.  
Hahibara : Ok.  
Elle alla donc voir se que Elliot lui voulait.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Elliot : Nous n'avons plus de dosette à l'orange. Tu vas aller en chercher.  
Elliot lui disait ça sur un ton pour la provoquer. En temps normal, ils se seraient disputés.  
Zoey : J'y vais !  
Elle alla se changer et elle partit. Elliot la suivit du regard le temps qu'elle sorte.  
Elliot : Elle cache bien son jeu.

Zoey marchait lentement vers le supermarché. Elle n'était pas absolument presser de retourner au café ! Elle voyait bien qu'Elliot se doutait de quelque chose. Elle était au supermarché. Elle s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir. Elle avait fais plus vite que prévus. Elle entra et acheta ce qu'Elliot lui avait demandé puis elle sortit. Elle fit un détour par un parc. Tout aller bien quand un prédasite apparut. Cette fois, il était accompagné. Zoey se mewtamorphosa.  
Zoey : Qui es-tu ?  
Ikuto : Je m'appelle Ikuto. Je suis un cyniclon qui est venus t'éliminer !  
Zoey : Génial ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes.  
Ikuto : Attaque éléphant prédasite !  
L'éléphant se déplaça vers Zoey.  
Zoey : Waouh ! Il fait du combien ? 3 m/h ?  
Ikuto avait l'air dégouté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son prédasite soit si minable. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas aussi doué que Dren, Sardon et Tarb pour créer des prédasites.  
Zoey : Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais... AILES DE L'ESPOIR PLEINE PUISSANCE !  
L'éléphant disparut.  
Zoey : T'es nul pour créer des prédasites.  
Ikuto : La prochaine fois je t'aurais.  
Il partit. Zoey se démewtamorphosa et courut jusqu'au café où Elliot l'attendait. Il l'entraîna dans les vestiaires.  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ?  
Zoey : Un prédasite c'est mis en travers de mon chemin. Il était accompagné.  
Elliot : Quoi ! Par qui ?  
Zoey : Un cyniclon qui s'appelle Ikuto.  
Elliot : Tu n'as pas eu de mal à le battre ?  
Zoey : Absolument pas, il est nul pour créer des prédasites.  
Elliot : Et le thé ?  
Zoey : Tiens.  
Elle lui tendit les dosettes. Il alla donner le thé à Wesley. Zoey se changea et retourna voir Hahibara.  
Corina : Tu en as mis du temps !  
Zoey : Petit problème sur le chemin...  
Corina : Je vois...  
Elle discuta avec Hahibara quand soudain, deux vielles connaissances entrèrent dans le café.  
Elliot : Oh non...  
C'était Sabrina et Phillipa.  
Sabrina : Alors les Mew Mew ! On a reprit du service ?  
Elle disait ça bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
Zoey : Combien de fois on devra vous le dire... Nous ne sommes pas les Mew Mew.  
Phillipa : Dans ce cas, vous n'irez pas nous débarrassez du monstre qui est au centre-ville ?  
En entendant ça, Elliot fila au labo pour voir s'il y en avait vraiment un. Zoey et les autres filles étaient intérieurement paniquées. Si il y avait vraiment un prédasites, elles devraient partir le vaincre, et dans se cas, tout le monde connaîtraient leurs identités.  
Zoey : Absolument pas.  
Elliot remonta et leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de prédasite.  
Corina : C'est le travaille des Mew Mew pas le notre.  
Sabrina : NE FAITES PAS SEMBLANT !  
Phillipa : S'il y avait vraiment un monstre, vous y aurez été !  
Hahibara : Arrêtez vos conneries !  
Sabrina : Te quoi tu te mêle ?  
Une cliente : Si c'étaient elles, elles seraient directement parties après que vous leurs ayez dit qu'il y avait un monstre au centre-ville !  
Une autre cliente : En plus, elles n'auraient jamais ouvert ce café ! Elles n'en auraient pas le temps !  
Tout le monde se mit à parler fort. On ne s'entendait plus. Soudain Elliot fit taire tout le monde.  
Elliot : Mesdemoiselles. Si vous venez dans notre café juste pour dire des idioties, je vous prierais de sortir et de ne plus revenir.  
Phillipa et Sabrina étaient furieuses et elles franchirent la porte pour la dernière fois. Le calme revint peu à peu dans le café. Elliot et Corina étaient tous simplement furieux. Corina, si elle avait pu, aurait hurlé ! Elliot, lui, n'arrêtait pas de soupirer.  
Zoey : Elliot s'énerve tout seul... C'est rare.  
Hiro : C'est qui ces filles ?  
Zoey : Oh laissez ! C'est pas la première fois !  
Hahibara : Ah oui ?  
Kikki : Ca fait environ un an qu'elles disent ça !  
Zoey : Oui, même que Dr... Euh non rien.  
Elle regarda l'heure et elle constata qu'il était déjà 20h00.  
Zoey : Elliot, je dois y aller.  
Elliot (toujours énervé) : Oui, vas-y !  
Elle alla se changer, dit au revoir aux autres et rentra chez elle. Elle avait faillit prononcer le nom de Dren, alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire. Elle se mit à courir pour arriver plus vite chez elle. Elle avait faim, et elle était fatiguée. Il lui était arrivé tellement de chose cette journée ! Entre Seiji, en passant par le prédasite, et le retour de Phillipa et Sabrina, il y avait de quoi ! Mais heureusement, le lendemain serait le premier jour des vacances d'automne. Deux semaines rien que pour elle. En rentrant, elle mangea en compagnie de ses parents puis, elle alla dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle se retourna et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.  
Zoey : Hahibara ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
Elle marqua une pose.  
Zoey : Et comment tu as fait pour entrer ?  
Hahibara : Très simple! ^^  
Soudain, un cercle se forma sous les pieds d'Hahibara puis il eu une lumière aveuglante. Zoey se cacha les yeux. La lumière était trop forte.  
Hahibara : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux... Mon petit chaton.  
Cette voix ! Cette expression ! Ce n'était pas Hahibara, c'était...  
Zoey (en se redressant) : Dren !  
Effectivement, Dren la regarder en souriant juste devant elle. Elle mit un certain temps pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle était en plein rêve. Une fois qu'elle eu réalisé, une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se jeta dans les bras de Dren. Elle pleura sur lui pendant un bon moment.  
Zoey : J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !  
Dren : C'est bien se que j'ai cru comprendre quand Seiji est venu... Je pensais que tu aurais un autre copain avant mon retour. Mais tu m'as attendue. Merci !  
Il lui leva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient si heureux d'êtres réunis. Dren avait dût passer tant de temps dans la peau d'un humain pour espionner Zoey, qu'il était bien content de reprendre sa forme normale. Celle-ci pleurait toujours sur lui.  
Dren : Hé ! Mes vêtements vont être trempés !  
Zoey (en le repoussant): On vient de se retrouver et c'est tous se que tu trouves à dire !  
Dren : Je suis désoler mais...  
La mère de Zoey (en montant les escaliers) : Zoey, il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?  
Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers la porte. Soudain, tout alla vite. Zoey alluma en vitesse la radio, pendant que Dren se cachait dans l'armoire, elle ferma derrière lui et elle prit un bouquin en s'installant sur son lit. Comme avant. Avant que Dren parte.  
La mère de Zoey passa la tête par la porte.  
La mère de Zoey : Zoey ? Tu es là ?  
Zoey leva la tête de son livre.  
Zoey : Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Sa mère : Je pensais que tu étais avec quelqu'un. ^^  
Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Zoey remarqua avec effroi que sa mère voulait ranger du linge dans son armoire. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur sa mère.  
Sa mère : Mais pousse toi Zoey ! Je veux ranger ce linge.  
Zoey : Mais attend je vais le faire, je veux t'aider ! ^^  
Sa mère : Ah oui ? Va mettre la table.  
Zoey : Mais...  
Sa mère : Va mettre la table, tout de suite !  
Zoey descendit dans la cuisine et fit vite rassuré en voyant que Dren l'attendait là.  
Zoey : Ca c'est bien joué...  
Dren : Merci ! ^^  
Zoey : Attends, je mets la table et on remonte.  
Elle mit la table en vitesse observé par Dren.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Dren : Quoi "quoi" ?  
Zoey : Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?  
Dren : Tu ferais une bonne épouse ! ^^  
Zoey : J'ai encore 3 couteaux et une assiette dans les mains, tu sais...  
Dren : D'accord, d'accord. Mais je le pense...  
Zoey (qui ne préféré pas continuer cette discutions) : Bon... on remonte.  
Elle remonta par l'escalier, où elle croisa sa mère tandis que Dren se téléporta dans sa chambre.  
Zoey : Heureusement que tu n'es pas remonté avec moi ! J'ai croisé ma mère dans l'escalier...  
Dren : Effectivement...  
Zoey : Je vais me laver en vitesse... Tu m'attends ici !  
Dren : Je t'attends. (Il aurait préféré venir avec...)  
Zoey alla prendre son bain et revint. Elle vit Dren qui essayé d'allumer la radio. Il ne l'avais pas vu. Ca lui donna une idée. Elle alla prendre la télécommande qui était sur son lit et alluma la radio. Dren sursauta et se retourna. Zoey était sur son lit morte de rire.  
Dren : Et toi tu trouve ça drôle !  
Zoey : Exactement.  
Elle se redressa et se mise assis sur son lit. Dren la rejoint, Zoey regarda l'heure. Il était 22h07.  
Dren : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Zoey : Dit, est-ce-que c'est toi qui attaque la terre ?  
Dren : Hein, quoi ?  
Zoey : C'est toi qui as créé des prédasites ?  
Dren : Non pourquoi ?  
Zoey : Oh, pour rien...  
Dren regarda l'heure à son tour.  
Dren : Il va falloir que j'y aille ! Tu dois surement dormir.  
Il embrassa Zoey et s'apprêta à partir mais elle l'attrapa par le bras.  
Zoey : Non, reste ! Juste pour cette nuit.  
Dren : Mais, si tes parents me voient ?  
Zoey : Je dors avec la porte fermée à clé.  
Dren : Bon... euh... d'accord je reste.  
Zoey : Merci...  
Ils se couchèrent donc ensemble et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Vraiment désolée pour le gros, voire énorme retard/ Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Previews =D


	5. Le piège

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Zoey se réveilla avant Dren. Elle en profita pour se laver et s'habiller. Elle descendit dire au revoir à son père qui partait au travail et à sa mère qui allait faire les courses. Elle informa qu'elle travaillait au café toute la journée. Après elle mit la table du "p'tit dèj" pour elle et Dren. Après, elle monta pour voir où il en était. Il dormait toujours. Zoey tenta de le réveiller. Mais la seule chose qu'elle obtenue, c'est qu'il se mette à parler dans son sommeil.  
Dren : Maieuh... Laisse-moi dormir maman !  
Zoey : -_-' Ok, mon copain se croit chez sa mère... Tiens j'ai une idée.  
Elle se mit à rigoler toute seule.  
Zoey : Mon petit chou ! Il est l'heure d'aller à l'école ! Sinon tu auras la fessée !  
Dren se réveilla en sursaut.  
Dren : NON !  
Zoey essaya de se retenir mais elle éclata de rire. Dren une fois qu'il eu réalisé se qui se passer, la regarda.  
Dren : HA HA HA, très drôle !  
Zoey : Aller lève-toi gros paresseux ! On va manger.  
Dren se leva et ils allèrent tous les deux manger.  
Zoey : Tu t'es quand même réveiller à 9h30 !  
Dren : Il est seulement 9h30 ? T'es folle de me réveiller si tôt !  
Zoey : Il faut que je sois au café à 10h00 !  
Dren : Kikki sera là ?  
Zoey : Bein oui ... Pourquoi ?  
Dren : Oh, pour rien...  
Ils finirent de manger. Dren reprit son déguisement d'humain et ils filèrent au café.  
En arrivant, Zoey vit que tout le monde était là à part Corina.  
Zoey : Bonjour tout l'monde ! ^^  
Les autres : Salut Zoey.  
Elliot : C'est pas vrai toi aussi tu as amené ton copain !  
Zoey : Comment ça ?  
Kikki : J'ai amené t... Hiro avec moi.  
Hiro : Salut Dren.  
Dren : Salut Tarb.  
Tout le monde : Quoi ?  
Zoey était très étonné. Hiro était en fait Tarb. Kikki, elle, était étonné pour Dren.  
Zoey (à Dren) : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais venu avec lui ?  
Kikki (à Tarb) : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Hahibara était en fait Dren ?  
Dren et Tarb : C'est bon les filles... ^^'  
Elliot : On peut avoir des explications ?  
Dren et Tarb se regardèrent et une intense lumière envahit la pièce.  
Bridget : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?  
Estelle : D'où vient cette lumière ?  
Ils rouvrirent les yeux après que la lumière ne se soit dissipée et ils découvrirent avec étonnement les deux cyniclons sous leurs formes originales. Ils étaient tétanisés.  
Dren, Tarb, Zoey, Kikki : -_-'  
Zoey : Vous... allez bien ?  
Ils ne bougeaient plus. Ils fixaient Dren et Tarb. Sans bouger, sans aucun bruit.  
Kikki : Bah quoi ?  
Personne n'osait dire quelque chose. C'est Estelle qui brisa le silence.  
Estelle : Mais pourquoi vous êtes revenus ?  
Tarb : Vous n'êtes pas très vif d'esprit...  
Dren : Pour vous voir bien sûr ! ^^  
Elliot : Bon... c'est pas tout ! Il va falloir ouvrir le café. Zoey, va te changer. (aux cyniclons) Vous deux, reprenez vos formes humaines ! Bridget, tu vas ouvrir le café et tu accueilleras les gens... Kikki...  
Elliot distribua les rôles à chacun et le café ouvrit. Il entraîna les cyniclons au sous-sol.  
Tarb : Qu'est-ce-que tu nous veux ?  
Elliot : Alors, comme ça, vous êtes revenue pour les voir ?  
Dren : Je ne l'ai pas dit assez clairement ?  
Elliot : Je ne crois pas à ce motif ! C'est vous qui êtes en train d'essayé de conquérir la Terre ! C'est vous qui crée des prédasites ! Vous êtes venue ici pour vous mettre les Mew Mew, et tout particulièrement Kikki et Zoey, dans la poche ! Pour qu'elles vous aident à finir le travail !  
Tarb et Dren ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ce qu'Elliot venait de dire était dégoutant ! Comment pouvait-t-il penser des choses pareilles ? Dren allait s'apprêter à prendre la parole quand Zoey entra dans le labo.  
Zoey : Elliot, il y a un problème ?... Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ici ?  
Ils avaient tout les trois le regard fixé sur elle. Dren et Tarb avaient l'air énervé.  
Zoey : ...Elliot ?  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?  
Zoey : Viens voir par toi même.  
Elliot et les autres montèrent. Ils découvrirent avec effroi un prédasite dehors. Les clients étaient tous partit. Elliot constata qu'il y avait deux cyniclons avec lui.  
Elliot (en se retournant vers les filles) : Vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire !  
Les Mew Mew acquiescèrent. Elle se mewtamorphosèrent et partirent. Les cyniclons s'apprêtèrent à les suivre quand Elliot leur dit de ne pas y aller et de reste là.  
Dren : Et pourquoi ?  
Elliot : Vous ne ferez qu'entravez leur travail.  
Sur ce, Elliot rejoignit les Mew Mew.  
Tarb : Il m'énerve celui-là !  
Dren : Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche.  
Tarb : On y va ?  
Dren : Bien sûr ! On ne va pas attendre ici !  
Ils se transformèrent en cyniclons et partirent rejoindre leurs amies.  
Zoey : Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu nous veux cette fois ?  
Ikuto : Vous anéantir !  
Estelle : Vous vous connaissez ?  
Zoey : Oui, Ikuto m'a attaqué hier ! Enfin je crois que c'était hier...  
Corina : C'est qui l'autre avec ?  
L'autre cyniclon : Je suis Yué. Je vais vous exterminer ! PREDASITE, A L'ATTAQUE !  
Le prédasite s'élança vers elles. C'est à ce moment que Dren et Tarb entrèrent en scène. Tarb sauva Kikki et Dren, Zoey. Il n'y a que Bridget qui ne pu éviter l'attaque et qui se retrouva à terre.  
Zoey : BRIDGET !  
Elliot : Je vous avez dit de ne pas venir !  
Dren : On fait ce qu'on veut ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner !  
Elliot ne savez pas quoi dire. Mais pendant ce temps, le prédasite avait lancé une attaque qui avait touché Tarb, Kikki et Estelle.  
Corina : Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! ARC DE COEUR, FLECHE D'ARGENT !  
Zoey : AILES DE L'ESPOIR, PLEINE PUISSANCE !  
Le prédasite disparut. Dren rejoint Zoey.  
Ikuto : Tiens, un revenant !  
Dren : Bonjour Ikuto.  
Yué : Traitre, tu es du côté des Mew Mew... Alors que tu devrais être du côté du seigneur rouge !  
Tarb : Les seigneurs rouge et bleu ne valent rien ! L'un comme les autres !  
Ikuto : Pfff...  
Yué : Nous nous reverrons !  
Ils partirent.  
Zoey (à Dren et Tarb) : Vous les connaissez ?  
Dren : On peut dire ça.  
Tarb : On va tout vous expliquer.  
Ils rentrèrent tous au café. Les Mew Mew se démewtamorphosèrent et ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table.  
Dren et Tarb racontèrent donc leur histoire.  
Dren : Nous avons rencontré Ikuto et Yué à l'école. Yué était dans la classe de Sardon et dans la même école que moi.  
Tarb : Ikuto était dans ma classe. Mais nous n'étions pas dans la même école que les autres. Ikuto et moi, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde !  
Dren : Yué et Sardon étaient aussi ami. Je les voyais pendant les pauses. Mon frère et moi nous...  
Zoey : Tu as un frère ?  
Dren : Oui, un frère jumeau.  
Estelle : Info à retenir.  
Dren : Bon, mon frère et moi, nous étions toujours en guerre avec Yué... Il n'arrêtait pas de nous embêter et de nous voler des trucs. Donc, quand j'ai entendu que le seigneur bleu voulait de l'aide pour conquérir la Terre je me suis empressé de partir.  
Tarb : Et nous l'avons suivi peut de temps après. En laissant Yué et Ikuto derrière nous. Ils nous en ont voulu. Quand vous avez vaincu le seigneur bleu, nous sommes restés pour garder la Terre. Finalement, nous sommes repartis et une autre expédition a été organisée pour reconquérir la Terre. Ikuto et Yué sont partit, ainsi qu'un troisième cyniclon dont on ignore le nom. Yué et Ikuto veulent nous montrer qu'ils sont plus forts que nous.  
Dren : Et peu de temps après, mon frère a disparu je ne sais où. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était partit pour faire des études. Je n'y croyais pas trop. Mon frère détestait étudier, c'était le bordelique de la classe !  
Elliot : En attendant, il faut rouvrir le café.  
Les cyniclons reprirent leur forme d'humain et donnèrent un coup de main pour le service. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Le soir, chacun rentra chez soi. Les cyniclons eux, retournèrent dans leur ancien Q.G où Sardon les attendait.  
Tarb : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?  
Sardon : Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.  
Dren : Ce n'est jamais le bon moment.  
Ils s'endormirent sur ces paroles. Zoey, elle, se coucha bien plus tard. Elle resta des heures au téléphone avec ses deux amies Mimi et Charlotte. Le lendemain, elle se rendit au café car, même les dimanches, Elliot les faisait travailler.  
Zoey : Il abuse quand même ! C'est les vacances et je ne peux pas être tranquille 5 minutes ! En plus, Corina travail encore moins que d'habitude... C'est déprimant !  
? : Salut Zoey !  
Elle se retourna pour voir qui la saluait.  
Zoey : Salut Dren... Mais t'es malade ! Si quelqu'un te voyait comme ça ?  
Dren n'était pas transformé en humain.  
Dren : De toute façon on part tout de suite ! Viens, je veux te montrer un truc !  
Dren l'emmena dans une impasse.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
Dren : On...  
Soudain, Dren se crispa et porta ses mains à ses yeux.  
Dren : Aïe !  
Zoey : Ca va ?... Dren !  
Soudain il se retourna. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait les yeux rouges.  
Zoey : Dren ça va ? Pourquoi tu as les yeux... Aïe !  
Dren s'était jeté sur elle et il la plaquait contre le mur de l'impasse.  
Dren : Arrête de m'appelé Dren ! Je ne suis pas lui !  
Zoey : Mais, si tu n'es pas Dren... ça veut dire que tu es...  
Satori : Satori, son frère jumeau !  
Zoey : Lâche-moi !  
Satori : Ca, pas question !  
Satori se téléporta avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Q.G des cyniclons. Là, il la projeta à terre. Yué et Ikuto étaient là eux aussi.  
Yué : Bien joué Satori !  
Ikuto : Tu as réussi à la tromper !  
Satori : Avec les lentilles que Yué m'a donné, c'était facile, après tout, la seule chose qui me différencie de mon frère, se sont mes yeux.  
Zoey était paralysée. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?  
Ikuto : Bon on peut commencer l'opération.  
Elle se releva.  
Zoey : Je ne sais pas se que vous voulez me faire. Mais si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire vous vous trompez lourdement ! PIERRE DE PUISSANCE, MEWTAMORPHOSE !  
Une fois mewtamorphosé.  
Satori : Tu fais le travail à notre place... Yué.  
Yué : Ca arrive.  
Soudain, une grosse bulle se forma autour de Zoey.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
Yué appuya sur un bouton. Des éclaires rouges jaillirent de la bulle pour aller toucher Zoey.  
Zoey : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_Du côté du café_

Elliot : Même Sardon est venu !  
Wesley : C'est plutôt sympathique de sa part.  
Elliot : ...  
Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.  
Elliot : Les filles, au travail, il est temps d'ouvrir.  
Bridget : Mais, Zoey n'est toujours pas arrivé !  
Elliot : Il est 11h00 ! Tant pis, on commence sans elle.  
Elles allèrent toutes se changer. La journée avancer et Zoey n'arrivait toujours pas.  
Elliot : Mais que peut bien faire Zoey ?  
Wesley : Peut-être qu'elle est malade...  
Elliot : Elle aurait prévenue quand même !  
Wesley : Tu n'as qu'a envoyer quelqu'un voir chez elle.  
Elliot : Ouai, alors... euh... Hahibara !  
Dren se retourna en entendant son nom de code.  
Dren : Quoi ?  
Elliot : Va chez Zoey et ramène là ici, si elle est chez elle...  
Dren : D'accord.  
Il sortit, se téléporta chez Zoey et revint au café 10 minutes plus tard.  
Elliot : Alors ?  
Dren : Personne chez elle.  
Elliot : Bon sang ! Où est-elle encore passée ?  
Dren voulu suggérer quelque chose mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Les clientes du café poussèrent un cri strident.  
Corina : Que se passe-t-il encore ? Kikki ?  
Kikki : J'en sais rien moi !  
Estelle : Regardez dehors !  
Ils regardèrent tous par la fenêtre et ils aperçurent tous un prédasite.  
Elliot : Chère clientes, pour votre sécurité, je vous prierai d'évacuer le café.  
Les clientes ne se firent pas prier. Elles sortirent toutes en quatrième vitesse. Après cela, les Mew Mew et les cyniclons se transformèrent et sortirent accompagnés d'Elliot et Wesley. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du prédasite, ils eurent la grande surprise de voir que Zoey était là. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Elle était immobile, à quelques mètres dos au prédasite, ses ailes de l'espoir à la main. Elle avait la tête légèrement baissée, ses cheveux tombaient de ce fait devant ses yeux. Bridget fut la première à réagir. Elle s'avança vers Zoey et tenta de regarder ses yeux.  
Bridget : Zoey ! Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
Zoey la repoussa si violemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba.  
Zoey : Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ton amie !  
Elle pointa ses ailes de l'espoir vers Bridget. Elle avait relevé la tête et l'on voyait maintenant ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges !

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous a plus =) Reviews ?


	6. Le jumeau

**Chapitre 6**

Zoey : Je vais t'achever ! Ca fera une trainée de moins !  
Elle s'apprêta à le faire quand Dren se téléporta auprès de Bridget pour lui porter secours.  
Dren : Arrête Zoey ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ce sont tes amies ! Nous sommes tous tes amis !  
Zoey : L'amitié. Quelle chose superficielle que l'amitié !  
Corina : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? On s'est toujours soutenues ! Tu nous as aidé dans les moments difficiles et nous en avons fait autant pour toi. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.  
Zoey : Vous m'avez aidé ? Laisse-moi rire ! Où étiez-vous quand j'avais réellement besoin de vous ? Où étiez-vous pendant l'année qui vient de s'écoulée ? Les amis ne sont jamais là quand on a vraiment besoin d'eux !  
Pendant qu'elle tergiversait, Dren avait ramené Bridget auprès des autres.  
Zoey : Maintenant vous allez souffrir ! Autant que j'ai souffert...  
Elliot : Zoey ! Non, arrête !  
Zoey : IL EST TROP TARD ! Prédasite à l'attaque !  
Quand elle avait prononcé ces mots, une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. Le prédasite passa à l'attaque.  
Dren : Zoey est possédée !  
Corina : Il faudrait la capturer et essayer de la résonner !  
Elliot : Essayer de faire ça sans la blesser.  
Les autres : Ok !  
Ils avaient discuté de tout ça en esquivant les assauts du prédasites.  
Tarb : ATTAQUE POLASS !  
Bridget : LAME DE FOND !  
Ils attaquèrent tous plusieurs fois sans que Zoey ne bouge. Elle regardait ce spectacle qui avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Le prédasite n'avait été atteint que 2 fois par leur attaque. Elle décida à ce moment d'entré dans le jeu.  
Zoey : EPEES DE LUMIERE !  
Deux dagues comme celle de Dren apparurent. Elles étaient identiques sauf qu'elles avaient les couleurs des ailes de l'espoir. Elle s'élança vers Corina afin de la blesser (ou de la tuer au choix) quand Dren s'interposa avec ses propres dagues dans les mains.  
Dren : Arrête Zoey !  
Zoey : Jamais !  
Dren : Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors !  
Il essaya de la désarmer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait acquis, en quelques heures, le niveau de Dren.  
Dren : Tu te débrouilles pas mal !  
Zoey : C'est grâce à mon maître !  
Dren : Arrête Zoey tu es mon amie je ne veux pas te blesser !  
Zoey : Mon ami ? Tu m'as laissé seule pendant 1 an ! Tu m'as fait souffrir pendant 1 an et tu oses dire que tu es mon ami ?  
Dren : J'ai essayé de revenir avant ! Je te le jure ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis désolé.  
Il commençait à s'essouffler. Ce battre et parler en même temps ce n'était pas si facile que ça ! Zoey, elle, n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir.  
Zoey : Il est trop tard pour tes excuses ! 1 AN TROP TARD ! Maintenant tu vas souffrir à ton tour.  
Dren : Zo...Aïe !  
Elle venait d'enfoncé une de ses dagues dans son épaule. Elle l'enleva et Dren tomba par terre. Corina et les autres Mew Mew, qui se battaient contre le prédasite, avaient vu la scène du coin de l'œil.  
Corina : Dren ! Zoey est folle.  
Tarb : Je vais l'aider !  
Kikki : Dépêche-toi !  
Tarb se téléporta aux côtés de Dren.  
Zoey : Tiens, tiens. Tu souhaites aussi m'affronter ?  
Tarb : Arrête ! Il ne t'a rien fait !  
Les yeux de Zoey s'assombrirent encore plus. Elle s'apprêta à riposter quand une voix se fit entendre.  
? : C'est bon, revenez !  
Zoey et le prédasite s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Tous les autres tournèrent la tête vers la mystérieuse voix. Ils eurent un choc.  
Dren : Satori !  
Satori : Très observateur, comme toujours mon frère.  
Estelle : Alors c'est lui...  
Bridget : Le frère jumeau de Dren.  
Satori : Alors frérot ! Ca faisait longtemps. Dis moi, qu'est-ce-que ca fait de se faire trahir par sa petite amie ?  
A ces mots, un petit sourire satisfait ce dessina sur son visage ainsi que sur celui de Zoey.  
Dren : Tu l'as ensorcelé ! Libère-la !  
Satori : Pourquoi si tôt ? En plus, ce qu'elle dit se n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai juste fais ressortir ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle.  
Kikki : Tu mens !  
Zoey : Il dit vrai.  
Les autres (en se tournant vers elle) : Quoi ?  
Zoey : En m'ensorcelant, il a fait ressortir mon côté caché. Et tous ces mots, se sont les mots et les sentiments que je gardais au fond de moi-même.  
Corina : Alors toutes ces horreurs...  
Estelle : C'était vrai.  
Satori (apparemment satisfait de lui) : Et oui !  
Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que Zoey puisse ressentir de telles choses. Dren fut le premier à se reprendre.  
Dren : Tu mens ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Il ment ! Tout comme il fait mentir Zoey !  
Zoey le foudroya du regard. A ce moment, il se dit que si un regard pouvait tuer il serait déjà mort.  
Satori (qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à cette remarque) : Bon, ce jour sera celui de votre perte ! Prédasite à l'attaque !  
Le prédasite s'élança sur le petit groupe des Mew Mew. Tarb les rejoind pour leur prêter main forte. Zoey se rapprocha de Satori ce que Dren ne supporta pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure. Elle lui faisait encore mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il récupéra ses armes et alla affronter son frère, mais Zoey s'interposa entre eux.  
Zoey : Tu serais prêt à tuer ton propre frère ?  
Dren : Si ça peut te sauver, oui !  
Zoey : Pfff, tu es désespéré mon cher ! Je suis mieux avec lui qu'avec toi !  
Dren fit une grimace à cause de son épaule qui saignait toujours.  
Satori : Zoey. Ecartes-toi.  
Zoey : Mais...  
Satori : Il n'y a pas de "mais". Si Dren veut m'affronter, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Zoey regarda à tour de rôle Dren puis Satori. Elle finit par s'écarter en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la volonté de son "maître". En passant à côté d'elle, celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit généreusement.  
Pendant ce temps, les autres se battaient toujours contre le prédasite.  
Bridget : On n'y arrivera jamais !  
Kikki : Il est trop rapide !  
Estelle : Il faudrait que quelque chose l'arrête !  
? : Frappe tempête !  
Le prédasite s'écroula face à la puissance de ce vent.  
Corina : Un truc comme ça.  
Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction de cette attaque. Ils ne furent pas très surpris de voir Sardon. Celui-ci se tourna vers Tarb.  
Sardon : C'était le bon moment.  
Tarb : Oui, c'est sûr ! ^^  
Elliot : Profitez-en ! Il ne se fera pas avoir 2 fois !  
Ils se remirent à attaquer. En attendant, le combat entre Dren et Satori faisait rage. Zoey regardait, impuissante. Elle voulait aider Satori, mais lui ne voulait pas d'aide et en plus même si il l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pas pu. Quelque chose, au plus profond d'elle-même, lui disait de ne pas tuer Dren. Mais pourquoi ? Soudain, un cri retenti dans le parc. Zoey se retourna et les deux jumeaux cessèrent leur combat pour voir qui poussait se cri déchirant. C'était le prédasite. Il tomba et disparut dans une magnifique poussière dorée. Dren en profita pour enfoncé sa dagues dans le bras de son frère mais malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci avait eu la même idée sauf qu'il avait visé plus bas. Il lui enfonça donc sa dague dans le ventre. Dren tomba sans un bruit. Il jeta un dernier regard désespéré à Zoey avant de fermer ses yeux. Celle-ci avait mis ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Zoey (tout bas): Dren...  
Kikki : DREN !  
Zoey : Satori !  
Il avait disparut. S'en fut trop pour elle. Elle laissa un cri lui échappé et elle s'évanouie.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était adossée au mur du labo.  
Zoey : Satori. Il faut que je te rejoigne.  
Elle se leva mais quand elle voulut s'éloigner, elle remarqua que son poignet était retenu par une menotte, (ben oui, faut bien qu'elles apparaissent dans mon histoire les petites menottes d'Elliot ! ^^) attachée à une canalisation.  
Zoey : Pfff, je fais quoi maintenant ?  
Elle essaya de l'enlever. Elle finit par s'assoir pour continuer. C'est un peu plus tard que quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir que c'était Estelle.  
Estelle : Zoey, je...  
Zoey : Détache-moi !  
Estelle : Quoi ?  
Zoey : DETACHE-MOI !  
Estelle : Non, tu resteras là jusqu'à ce qu'on est trouvé une solution.  
Zoey : Pfff, Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot ! Je suis très heureuse de ma position actuelle et je ne changerais pas !  
Estelle : Bon, je te laisse.  
Elle poussa un soupir et parti.  
Zoey : Quelle bande d'imbécile ! Et ce Dren c'est le pire de tous ! Pourquoi ai-je faillis pleurer pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Satori ? J'espère qu'il est mort. Ca fera un imbécile en moins...  
? : Je suis désoler de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas le cas !  
Elle se retourna de nouveau et vit Elliot.  
Zoey : Viens me détacher !  
Elliot : Comme je te le disais, Dren va bien. Les cyniclons s'occupent de lui.  
Zoey : Tant pis. C'est raté. Maintenant détache moi.  
Elliot : Bon, j'te laisse !  
Zoey : Pauvre imbécile.  
Elliot sortit.  
Zoey : C'est tous des imbéciles ! Dommage que Dren soit vivant...  
Elle recommença à triturer les menottes. Une heure passa, puis deux. Elle commençait à devenir folle ! Personne n'était venu la déranger et elle avait maintenant le poignet en sang. Elle n'arrêtait de s'arracher la peau en voulant enlever la menotte. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra, elle leva la tête et se leva d'un coup, rayonnante en voyant qui c'était.  
Zoey : Satori !  
Dren : Raté...  
Zoey : Dren...  
Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse de le revoir ? C'était un ennemi. Il n'avait pas de bandage, comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Satori n'avait pas dû l'enfoncer bien loin... Soudain, sans aucune raison, elle éclata en sanglots.  
Dren : Zoey ! Pourquoi tu...  
Il posa les yeux sur son poignet, il se précipita vers elle.  
Dren : Ca va ? Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fait ? Montre !  
Il voulu lui prendre la main mais elle le repoussa violement.  
Zoey : Arrête ça ! Tu es mon ennemi, je...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pu pas le repousser.  
Dren : Non, nous ne sommes pas ennemis ! Satori te manipule, c'est pour ça que tu le pense. Mais ce n'est pas vr...  
Zoey : Tu... TU MENS ! C'est Satori qui a rai...  
Dren ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais elle finit par le repousser et elle se laissa tomber.  
Zoey : Va-t'en.  
Dren : Zoey je...  
Zoey : VA-T'EN !  
Elle était perdue, que devait t'elle faire ? Comment réagir ? Dren le compris et fini par repartir. Zoey, en désespoir de cause, pris une de ses dagues et brisa la menotte ce qui se fit dans un bruit épouvantable.  
Zoey : Ca a marché !  
Les autres, alertés par le bruit, accoururent.  
Corina : Oh non !  
Zoey se retourna avec les yeux pleins de rage.  
Zoey : Vous allez me le payer ! AILES DE L'ESPOIR, PLEINE PUISSANCE !  
Ils furent terrassés et elle en profita pour filer. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit. Elle bondissait de toit en toit. Elle devait faire vite. Si les autres n'étaient pas à sa rechercher, ils le seraient bientôt ! Le Q.G. des cyniclons se trouvait sous le Tokyo Dôme. Dans les galeries qu'avait un jour creuser un des prédasites de Tarb. Elle arriva enfin. Elle trouva Satori plutôt facilement.  
Zoey : Satori ! Je suis là !  
Elle était ravie de le revoir. Il se retourna mais, à son expression, lui ne l'était pas.  
Satori : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Zoey : Je... Je me suis échappée.  
Satori : Eh bien, retourne-y ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Personne n'a besoin de toi ! Tu es un déchet ! Partagé entre deux clans !  
Zoey : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Satori : Va-t'en !  
Zoey en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna et partit en courant.  
Yué : Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort ?  
Ikuto : C'est vrai. Elle pouvait encore nous servir !  
Satori : Non, si elle n'est pas totalement de notre côté elle ne nous sert à rien ! Nous avons fait une erreur.

Zoey courait sur les toits des immeubles. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait nul par où aller. Retourner cher les Mew Mew ? Surement pas ! Elles devaient la détester. Sans parler de Dren. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus retourner chez Satori car il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle s'assit sur un rebord dont les toits d'immeubles sont équipés.  
Zoey : Un déchet... Si personne n'a besoin de moi, si personne ne veut de moi... A quoi bon vivre ?  
Elle se mise debout sur le rebord et regarda en bas. Cet immeuble devait faire une bonne dizaine d'étages. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la rue. Quand elle s'apprêta à sauter, elle entendit une voix.  
? : Zoey ?  
Elle se retourna et vit la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir à ce moment. Dren. Celui-ci la regarda et il constata qu'elle avait les yeux vides. Elle se retourna et reprit son activité, c'est-à-dire, savoir si elle mourrait si elle tomber à cette hauteur.  
Dren : ZOEY !  
Il s'élança et lui attrapa le poignet, toujours en sang, et la ramena contre lui.  
Dren : Ne fais jamais ça ! Tu entends ? Jamais ! Aller viens, on rentre.  
Il crut qu'il serait difficile de la ramener au café mais elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle le suivait. Il la tenait juste légèrement par la main. Elliot la rattacha au tuyau. Elle ne dit rien. Quand il fut sortit, elle se rassit. Il devait être aux alentour de 23 heures mais les Mew Mew étaient encore au café. Elliot décida qu'il fallait faire des tours de garde au cas où. C'est Corina qui commença. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et sirota une tasse de thé tranquillement. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle s'approcha lentement de Zoey. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas sauf pour respirer. Corina eu pitié de Zoey. Elle savait ce que s'était de se sentir rejeté. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Puis vint le tour de Bridget, Estelle et celui de Dren.  
Dren : Alors ?  
Estelle : Elliot est venu la détaché pour voir sa réaction mais elle a juste ramené son bras vers elle. Et là, elle marmonne quelque chose.  
Dren : Ok, merci. Bonne nuit.  
Estelle : Bonne nuit... Et bon courage...  
Sur ce, elle partit et Dren regarda l'heure. Il était 3 heures du matin et apparemment elle n'avait toujours pas dormis. Enfin c'est ce que les autres lui avait dit. Il s'approcha de Zoey et se planta devant elle. Elle leva légèrement la tête, le fixa un moment, et rebaissa la tête. Dren s'accroupit pour entendre se qu'elle disait.  
Zoey : ...déchet...Satori...vivre...  
Dren (à lui-même) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? (à Zoey) Zoey, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6. Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ?


	7. Le virus

**Chapitre 7**

Elle releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux vides.  
Zoey : Je ne suis qu'un déchet. Je ne sers à rien.  
Dren : Mais non !  
Zoey : Si !  
Elle se leva brusquement et se rapprocha de lui. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta.  
Zoey : Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Parce que je ne t'ai pas tué quand Satori me l'a demandé. Parce que je ne peux pas te tuer !  
Dren : Zoey att...  
Zoey : Mais si je te tue maintenant, Satori m'aimera à nouveau ! Je pourrais retourner à ses côtés !  
Zoey fit apparaitre ses dagues. Elle essaya de toucher Dren mais elle rata à chaque fois.  
Zoey : Arrêt de bouger !  
Dren : Zoey ! Arrête maintenant !  
Zoey : Jamais !  
Dren : Ca suffit !  
Il attrapa son poignet qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui grâce à un coup manqué de sa part. Les dagues de Zoey disparurent et elle se laissa tomber. Le cyniclon la tenait toujours. Elle le fixa pendant un moment et elle baissa la tête pour se remettre à pleurer.  
Zoey : J'en ai marre ! Je veux mourir ! Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de n'être aimé par personne !  
Dren la lâcha et la gifla.  
Dren : Arrête de dire des conneries maintenant ça suffit !  
Zoey le regardait, elle avait peur. Dren était très énervé !  
Dren : Bridget, Corina, Estelle, Elliot... Ils s'inquiètent pour toi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Mais toi, tu ne le vois pas ! Tu crois que je suis là pour te regarder souffrir ? Que sa m'amuse ? Et que les autres avant moi aussi ? TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Regarde devant toi, Zoey ! Ouvres les yeux et tu verras combien de gens pense à toi et s'inquiète pour toi ! Maintenant là-bas.  
En disant « là-bas », il pointer le coin où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Dren la regarda s'éloigner et se rassoir. Puis il alla s'assoir à son tour. Zoey avait une drôle d'expression. Elle était en train de réfléchir à ce que Dren venait de lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se remise à pleurer. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre ces paroles ! Dren la regarda pleurer un moment puis alla s'assoir à côté d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.  
Dren : Zoey, pleins de personnes t'aiment !  
Elle tourna la tête et pleura sur lui.  
Zoey (en pleurant): Je ne comprends pas ! Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu essayes de me consoler. Comment fais-tu ?  
Dren : C'est parce que moi je me rappelle encore de tout les bons moments que l'on a passé ensemble et que j'y crois ! Toi, à cause de mon frère, tu n'y crois plus. Et peut-être qu'il te les a fait oubliés. Mais je te promets que je vais t'aider à te souvenir !  
Zoey (en pleurant): Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à m'aider ?  
Dren : Parce que je t'aime Zoey ! Voilà pourquoi...  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle l'enlaça à son tour. Dren fut très surpris par cette réaction mais il fut très heureux. Cela voulait dire que Zoey était sur la bonne voie. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dren.  
Zoey : Merci Dren...  
Dren : Même si ça doit prendre des jours, des semaines voire des mois je te promets que tu te rappelleras de tout !  
Le reste de la nuit fut moins mouvementé. Zoey ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Dren la suivit une demi-heure après.  
Le lendemain, quand Dren se réveilla, Zoey dormait encore. Elle avait la tête sur son épaule et s'accrochait à ses vêtements.  
Dren : On dirait un ange.  
Il fit doucement basculer la tête de Zoey de l'autre côté, contre le mur, et il retira doucement ses mains, puis il se leva. Il s'étira et se rendit à la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Elliot, Wesley et Estelle.  
Dren : B'jour.  
Les autres : Bonjour.  
Wesley : Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?  
Dren : Ce ne serait pas de refus.  
Wesley se retourna pour lui préparer quelque chose.  
Elliot : Où est Zoey ?  
Dren : Au sous-sol, elle dort...  
Estelle : C'est une bonne chose.  
Dren : J'ai découvert un truc intéressant.  
Elliot : Quoi ?  
Dren : Je pense que mon frère lui a fait oublier les bons moments que nous avions passés avec elle.  
Estelle : Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle ne nous faisait que des reproches...  
Dren : Peut-être bien que oui. Je pense qu'elle peut se souvenir des choses qu'elle a oublié, si elle a vraiment oubliée.  
Elliot : Donc en clair, tu veux qu'on l'aide à se souvenir.  
Dren : Oui.  
Estelle : Ca ne va pas être facile mais je vais t'aider.  
Elliot : En attendant, il faut qu'elle se démewtamorphose ! Dren, tu t'occupes d'elle pendant que le café et ouvert. Après on verra.  
Dren : Bon, je redescends.  
Il prit le plateau que Wesley avait préparé pour lui et descendit au labo. Il posa le plateau sur une table et se retourna pour voir comment Zoey allait. Elle avait disparut. Dren commença à paniqué. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer.  
Dren : Zoey ? T'es où ?  
Soudain, quelque chose se jeta sur lui. Il mit un moment à comprendre que c'était Zoey qui l'avait « attaqué » par derrière et non pas un prédasite ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.  
Zoey : Tu étais où ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il supposa qu'elle pleurait car sa voix tremblait.  
Dren : J'étais monté voir les autres.  
Zoey : Les autres ?  
Dren : Elliot, Wesley et Estelle.  
Zoey ne dit rien. Dren finit par se retourner et l'enlaça à son tour.  
Dren : Excuse-moi ! Je vais rester avec toi maintenant !  
Zoey leva la tête, le regarda un moment et lui adressa un sourire. Dren le lui rendit et il l'entraîna à la table où il avait posé le plateau.  
Dren : Tiens mange ! C'est pour toi...  
Zoey fixa le plateau pendant un moment sans rien dire puis se retourna vers Dren.  
Zoey : Je n'ai pas très faim...  
Dren : Mais tu dois manger.  
Zoey : Vraiment ?  
Dren : Bon, si tu n'as vraiment pas faim ne mange pas...  
Zoey regarda tour à tour Dren et le plateau.  
Zoey : Et toi, tu ne manges pas ?  
Dren : Non. Tu pourrais essayer de te démewtamorphosé ?  
Zoey : Oui... Mais pourquoi ?  
Dren : Je voudrais sortir...  
Zoey : D'accord !  
Elle n'eu aucun problème à se démewtamorphosé. Dren, lui, se transforma en humain.  
Dren : Très bien, on y va ?  
Zoey : Oui. ^^  
Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur et sortirent du café. En passant, Zoey avait croisé Estelle qui lui avait sourit.  
Zoey : Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sourit ?  
Dren : Parce qu'elle est rassurée que tu ailles bien.  
Zoey : Ah...  
Dren l'emmena se promener dans le parce, au centre-ville et dans la forêt. Il avait remarqué que, au fur et à mesure, ses yeux reprenaient une couleur normale.  
Zoey : Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? Ca me stresse !  
Dren : Oh, pour rien... (À lui-même) J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Zoey : Je ne me sens pas très bien...  
Dren la regarda. Elle était pâle et avait du mal à marcher. Elle faillit tomber mais il la rattrapa.  
Dren : Zoey ! Ca va ? Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?  
Zoey : Je suis... désolée... Dren. C'est ma faute... ce qu'il... t'arri...  
Sa phrase s'arrêta là. Elle avait refermé les yeux. Dren la prit dans ses bras puis se téléporta avec elle dans le labo. Il se retransforma en humain et il la déposa dans le coin. Il se précipita dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Elliot, Wesley, Tarb et Corina.  
Dren : Venez vite en bas !  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?  
Dren : Zoey ne va pas bien !  
Elliot, Dren et Tarb descendirent au labo bientôt suivit par Bridget et Kikki.  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
Dren : C'est Satori qui l'a empoisonné.  
Bridget : On doit faire quelque chose !  
Kikki : Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !  
Elliot : Surtout pas !  
Tarb : Et pourquoi ?  
Elliot : Ils verront bien que cette maladie ne vient pas de la Terre !  
Dren : On fait quoi alors ?  
Elliot : Je vais envoyer les Mew Mew en mission.

Elles approchaient du Tokyo Dôme. Il devait être au alentour de 22h15.  
Corina : C'est là qu'ils ont établit leur base ?  
Estelle : C'est ce que Zoey m'a dit. Après, on verra...  
Kikki : On y est !  
Elles entrèrent dans le Dôme puis descendirent dans le souterrain.  
Bridget : Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule !  
Corina : A moi aussi. On trouve l'antidote et on file d'ici !  
Estelle : On va par où ?  
Kikki : Par là !  
Elles se mirent à chercher l'antidote.

Pendant ce temps au café Mew Mew.

Dren était resté avec Zoey pendant que Wesley et Elliot surveillaient la mission grâce à Minimew.  
Dren : Zoey tiens bon ! Je te promets que tu guériras !  
Elle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle toussota.  
Dren : Zoey...  
Il lui prit la main et la serra. Il voulait tant faire quelque chose. Il se sentait si inutile. Une idée lui vint. Il se pencha vers Zoey et l'embrassa puis reprit sa forme normale ensuite il se téléporta dans leur Q.G. et alla chercher Tarb et Sardon.

Les Mew Mew cherchaient toujours l'antidote.  
Corina : Je vois quelque chose ! Attendez je vais voir.  
Elle vola jusque là-bas et prit l'objet. Elle se retourna avec un air déçu.  
Corina : Ce n'est pas ça...  
Estelle : C'est impossible ! Cet endroit est immense ! Jamais on ne le trouvera.  
? : C'est ça que vous cherchez ?  
Elles se retournèrent et découvrirent Satori, une fiole à la main.  
Estelle : Donne-nous cette fiole tout de suite !  
Satori : Pour l'avoir, il faudra que tu l'attrapes !  
Elles se jetèrent toute sur lui. Il se téléportait à chaque fois. Au bout d'une vingtaine de fois, elles étaient épuisées.  
Satori : Et bien mesdemoiselles, déjà fatiguées ?  
? : Tu ne trouves pas que tu triches un peu ?

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ;)


	8. L'antidote

**Chapitre 9**

Les Mew Mew relevèrent la tête et Satori se retourna. Ils découvrirent alors Dren, Sardon et Tarb, tous les trois armés.  
Satori : Non, je ne trouve pas.  
Dren : Donne-moi ça !  
Satori : Pour ça, il faudra que tu me battes !  
Dren : D'accord.  
Satori : Pour les autres, j'ai de quoi vous occuper !  
Il claqua des doigts et Yué, Ikuto et deux prédasite apparurent.  
Satori : Ca risque d'être amusant !  
Il rangea la fiole dans une de ses poches, fit apparaitre ses dagues et s'avança vers Dren.  
Satori : Cette fois, ta Zoey ne sera pas là pour te protéger !  
Sur ce, il s'élança. Pendant ce temps, les autres établissez un plan d'attaque en essayant de rester grouper malgré les attaques du clan voilà ce qui fût décidé. Sardon s'occupé de Yué, Tarb et Kikki d'Ikuto et les autres des prédasites.  
Dren : Donne-moi la fiole maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !  
Satori : Si je te la donne se sera moins rigolo !  
Dren : C'est bizarre, je ne m'amuse pas !  
Satori : Moi beaucoup !

Yué : Alors Sardon. Qu'est-ce-que ça fait de ce faire trahir par ses amis ?  
Sardon : Des amis ? Quels amis ? Je ne te considère absolument pas comme mon ami.  
Yué : Très bien.  
Et ils se mirent à se battre.

Estelle : On n'arrivera jamais à les battre !  
Bridget : Quand on en bat un, il se divise en 2 !  
Il n'y avait plus 2 prédasite mais 10.  
Corina : Oui mais à chaque fois, ils sont plus petits !  
Estelle : Seul point positif.

Le repère des cyniclons était en train de se faire dévaster ! La moitié des ordinateurs étaient maintenant hors-service.  
Dren : Arrête Satori ! Ca ne sert à rien de se battre.  
Satori : Alors laisse-moi te tuer !  
Dren : Vas crever. Tant que je n'aurais pas cet antidote je ne mourrais pas.  
Satori : On va voir ça !  
Il redoubla d'effort. Dren se demanda s'il aller pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.  
En attendant, il y avait plus de 100 prédasites ! Et même s'ils faisaient la taille d'un pot de fleur, (super la comparaison -_-') leurs attaques étaient très puissantes.  
Corina : On est mal !  
Bridget : On va mourir ?  
Estelle ; NON ! On ne peut pas, sinon Zoey va ...  
Bridget : Tu as raison !  
Corina : On va réussir.  
Elles jetèrent toutes les trois un regard à Dren et virent que même s'il était blesser il continuait. Et elles pensaient qu'il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'antidote ou qu'il soit vaincu par son frère. Elles se battirent mais les prédasite mais les prédasite étaient trop fort. Elles tombèrent les une après les autres.  
Bridget : C'est la fin !  
? : Pas aujourd'hui !  
Tout le monde s'arrêta. Ils avaient tous vus qui se tenait là au côté de Bridget. C'était Zoey. Ils se demandaient tous comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. Soudain, Corina remarqua un collier que Zoey portait autour du coup.  
Corina : Mais, c'est le cristal d'eau bleu !  
Zoey : C'est Elliot qui me l'a donné ! Je n'allais pas vous laisser tous faire alors que c'est moi qui ai besoin de l'antidote ! Mais il faut vite le retrouver ! Quand le cristal d'eau bleu sera entièrement consommé, il ne me donnera plus d'énergie.  
Estelle : Alors faisons vite !  
Ils reprirent tous le combat. Zoey se joignit à Estelle, Corina et Bridget qui lui expliquèrent la situation. Ils combattirent tous pendant environ 1h00. Il faisait maintenant nuit. Zoey voyait la lueur du cristal d'eau bleu diminuer. Il fallait faire vite...  
Zoey : J'ai une idée !  
Estelle, Corina et Bridget se tournèrent vers elle.  
Zoey : Kikki !  
Celle-ci tourna la tête.  
Zoey : Viens ici !  
Kikki quitta Tarb et rejoignis Zoey.  
Kikki : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?  
Zoey : Tu arriveras à faire une pate de fruit assez grosse pour contenir tous les prédasites ?  
Kikki : Bien sûr ! Quel goût ? Banane, fraise, pistache ?  
Zoey : Peu importe -_-'.  
Kikki : Alors se sera fraise. ^^  
Elle lança son attaque. Les prédasites se retrouvèrent dans une pate de fruit rouge.  
Zoey : Merci Kikki.  
Kikki : De rien ^^  
Et elle repartit pour aller aider Tarb. Zoey regarda le cristal d'eau bleu. Il lui donner encore une demie heure, trois quart d'heure ...  
Zoey : AILE DE L'ESPOIR, PLEINE PUISSANCE !  
Tous les prédasites disparurent.  
Estelle : Bien joué !  
Corina : Félicitation Zoey. ^^  
Zoey : Merci.  
C'est à se moment qu'un cri retentis. Zoey et les autres regardèrent tous dans sa direction. Elles virent que c'était l'endroit où Satori et Dren se battaient. Au sol, gisait l'un des deux, mort, transpercer par la dague de l'autre. Zoey retint son souffle. C'est alors que celui qui restait en vie se retourna. Elle vit alors les yeux rouges de Satori. C'était Dren le perdant. Satori la regarda et il eu un sourire. Zoey était hors-d'elle. Il osait la regarder, et en souriant ! Elle fit apparaître ses dagues et avança vers lui. Estelle arrêta Corina qui voulait empêcher Zoey d'y aller.  
Estelle : Si tu fais ça, elle t'en voudra, et de toute façon, elle le fera quand même !  
Tout le monde regardait la scène. Les cyniclons s'étaient posés et ne se battaient plus. Zoey continuait d'avancer.  
Zoey : Comment as-tu pu ? Tu vas payer.  
Satori : Ah oui... et qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire ?  
Zoey ne répondit pas. Elle bondit sur Satori, en quelques minutes, il fut désarmé et il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Satori : Tu t'es améliorée dit-moi ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas me tuer ?  
Zoey : Non, tu ne le mérite pas ! Même les enfers c'est trop beau pour une ordure comme toi !  
Sur ce elle transperça son épaule, et planta son arme dans le mur. Satori retient un cri de souffrance. Zoey garda un de ses poignards au cas où, et elle se précipita auprès de Dren. Ikuto et Yué, effrayés par la mew mew rose, étaient partis. Tout le monde la rejoint. Satori essayait en vain de retirer le poignard de Zoey de son épaule mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Zoey : Dren, Dren, réveil-toi !  
Corina : Zoey, il est mort ...  
Zoey : Non... Non...  
Elle le secoua un peu puis le retourna. Elle vit le sang sortir de sa blessure.  
Bridget : Dren...  
Estelle : Je suis désolé...  
Kikki éclata en sanglot, Tarb et Sardon ne dirent rien. Ils étaient désespérés.  
Zoey : Je vais lui donner le reste du cristal d'eau bleu...  
Corina : Non, après tu vas mourir !  
Bridget : Ne fais pas ça !  
Zoey : De toute façon, nous n'avons pas l'antidote... Donc, je mourrais quand le cristal d'eau bleu sera totalement épuisé... Autant sauver Dren et mourir plus tôt.  
Estelle : Réfléchis bien Zoey... Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ?  
Zoey affirma cette question en hochant la tête. Elle enleva le collier et le passa autour du cou de Dren. Elle jeta un regard à ses amis. Ils avaient tous l'air désespérés. Kikki pleurait toujours et Bridget c'était joint à elle. Corina n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Zoey commençait déjà à tousser et à respirer difficilement tandis que Dren, lui, commençait à respirer. Elle était heureuse d'avoir sauvé son amour. Soudain, elle s'écroula. Elle fut démewtamorphosée et... plus rien. Dren et Zoey avaient échangé leur place. Corina alla rejoindre Kikki et Bridget pour pleurer. Estelle regarda Satori qui se battait toujours avec le poignard que Zoey lui avait gracieusement offert. Puis, elle regarda furtivement la salle. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit objet, au sol, qui reposé à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'approcha, se pencha et le ramassa. C'était une fiole et dessus, une étiquette indiquer :  
Estelle : C'est... l'antidote !  
Satori, qui avait observé Estelle resta tétanisé. Quand la fiole était-elle tombée ? Pendant son combat ?  
Estelle se précipita vers Zoey, et lui fit boire. La mew mew rose se remit à respirer au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Mais se fut de courte durée. Elle respirait de moins en moins et plus difficilement et elle se remit à tousser.  
Corina : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?  
Satori se mit à rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
Bridget : Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?  
Satori : L'antidote ne fait que transformer une maladie extraterrestre en une maladie Terrienne ! Votre amie est atteinte d'une maladie pulmonaire !  
Il eu de nouveau un rire sadique, puis, dans un dernier effort, il enleva le poignard et l'envoya vers le petit groupe, puis il partit. Heureusement pour les autres, le poignard disparut avant d'atteindre Tarb.  
Estelle : Il faut faire vite, le cristal d'eau bleu ne brille presque plus et la maladie de Zoey est peut-être grave !  
Bridget : J'appelle Elliot pour qu'il nous amène la voiture et qu'il emmène Zoey et Dren à l'hôpital !  
Elle s'éloigna pour téléphoner. Sardon et Estelle portèrent Zoey et Dren à l'extérieur. Sardon changea Dren en humain et Estelle se démewtamorphosa. Elliot arriva peu après, il mit les deux malades à l'arrière et Estelle monta avec lui devant.  
Puis il fonça à l'hôpital où les autres les rejoindront. Il arriva en 5 minutes (en grillant des feux, coupant la priorité...) à l'hôpital. Ils passèrent directement à l'étage des urgences où les médecins conduiront Dren en salle d'opérations et Zoey en salle d'examinassions. Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ils patientèrent tous ensemble. Après une longue heure d'attente, Dren était sortit d'affaire et dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Pour Zoey, il fallut attendre 00h20 donc un quart d'heure de plus. Estelle et Elliot furent appelés.  
Le médecin : Vous êtes de la famille ?  
Estelle : Non, des amis.  
Le médecin : Et les parents de cette jeune fille sont...  
Elliot : Décédés.  
Le médecin : Je vois. Excusez-moi mais comme vous n'êtes pas de la famille, je ne peux rien vous révéler.  
Estelle : Pourriez-vous juste nous dire se qu'elle a ?  
Le médecin : Non, je n'en ai pas le droit !  
Elliot : Alors dîtes- nous au moins si c'est grave.  
Le médecin : Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle a une maladie pulmonaire qui pourrait lui être fatale et que nous devons la garder ici un pendant certain temps.  
Estelle : Si vous la gardez, pourriez-vous la mettre dans la même chambre que le garçon que nous avons emmené en même temps ?  
Le médecin : D'accord si ça peut vous faire plaisir.  
Après cela, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Dren se réveilla pendant la nuit. A sa grande stupéfaction, il était à l'hôpital, avait un bandage et surtout, il était vivant ! Il essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité, mais il ne voyait rien. Il remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose autour du cou. Il prit le pendentif dans ses mains, et essaya de deviner se que c'était. Soudain, il réalisa que c'était le cristal d'eau bleu ! Mais pourquoi était-il autour de son cou ? Il se posa un tas de question. Il ne comprenait pas...pourquoi... Soudain, il comprit ! S'il n'était pas mort, c'était grâce au cristal d'eau bleu. Et Zoey s'était sacrifiée pour lui ! Il sera au creux de sa main le pendentif et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, puis il se rendormit.  
C'est le soleil qui le réveilla. Il remarqua qu'un rideau blanc avait été tiré au milieu de la pièce. Les fenêtres, d'où entrait le soleil, se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il essaya de se lever, mais il avait trop mal. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il prit la télécommande qui se trouvait près de lui, et il redressa son lit. Assis, il pourrait faire plus de chose. Maintenant qu'il était assis, il pu voir qu'il avait une télé. C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière entra pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Elle le salua, lui donna son plateau et elle passa avec le de reste de l'autre côté du rideau, il n'y avait que des médicaments et 2 seringues sur le plateau. Il y avait donc quelqu'un de l'autre côté... Il espérait que se n'était pas un vieux pépé qui lui raconterait sa dure enfant pendant des heures et des heures. Il mangea et posa le plateau sur le côté. Quand l'infirmière ressortit, elle lui donna quelques médicaments et prit le plateau pour le poser sur son chariot, après cela, elle lui demanda :  
L'infirmière : Ca ne te dérange pas que je tire le rideau ? Pour aéré un peu.  
Dren : Non allez-y !  
Elle replia le rideau puis partit. Dren pouvait maintenant voir la personne à côté de lui, il découvrit avec joie que c'était Zoey. Elle n'était donc pas morte ! Il se leva malgré la douleur et traversa la pièce. Il essaya de la réveiller.  
Dren : Zoey ! Zoey ! Réveille-toi Zoey !  
C'est à ce moment qu'il vit qu'elle avait un appareil respiratoire et des appareils cardiaque. Il réessaya de la réveiller mais en vain. Il finit par retourner dans son lit. Il la regarda encore et encore. Puis, vint l'heure des visites. C'était Estelle et Sardon les premiers.  
Estelle et Sardon : Bonjour Dren.  
Dren : Salut...  
Ils jetèrent un regard affligé à Zoey puis se reconcentrèrent sur Dren.  
Sardon : Alors, comment te sens-tu ?  
Dren : Assez bien. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis toujours vivant.  
Sardon et Estelle se regardèrent, apparemment ils savaient quelque chose.  
Dren : Je veux savoir ! Si je suis vivant, c'est grâce à Zoey n'est-ce pas ?  
Estelle : Oui.  
Dren : Est-ce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi ?  
Sardon : Oui.  
Dren jeta un regard à Zoey puis revint à ses deux amis.  
Dren : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
Estelle : Nous ne savons pas, les médecins refusent de nous le dire. Nous savons juste que un, elle a une maladie pulmonaire; deux; elle risque de mourir et trois...  
Elle s'arrêta là. Elle regarda Sardon d'un air triste et alla s'assoir.  
Dren : Quoi ? C'est quoi le trois ?  
Voyant que personne ne répondait, il s'énerva.  
Dren : C'EST QUOI LE TROIS ?  
Sardon : Si elle n'est pas réveiller dans trois jours, ils la débrancheront.  
Dren : En clair ?  
Sardon : Tu n'avais qu'à lire les rapports quand on te les a donnés !  
Sur ce, il sortit. Il ne restait plus qu'Estelle. Il la regarda fixement jusqu'a ce qu'elle vienne s'assoir sur une chaise près de lui.  
Estelle : Ca veut dire qu'ils lui couperont sont aide respiratoire.  
Dren : Donc...  
Estelle : ... elle mourra.  
Dren : Et il y a combien de chance qu'elle se réveille.  
Estelle : Une chance sur dix...

* * *

Vous avez vu c'est du rapide hein ? 2 chapitre en 2 jours xD. Alors ca vous plait ? Reviews ?


	9. Révélation ?

**Chapitre 9**

Dren avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Estelle était profondément triste, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.  
Estelle : Bon, je dois y aller. Bon rétablissement. Elle se leva et sortit à sont tour. Dans la journée, Dren reçut d'autres visites, notamment celle de Tarb et Kikki qui le fatigua énormément. Ils auront passé leur temps à se chamailler. Dans la soirée, l'infirmière revint pour lui donner son repas et pour donner ses traitements à Zoey. Il ne mangea rien, il la regarda pendant qu'elle faisait ses piqûres à Zoey et il était profondément dégouté. Rien que l'idée d'une aiguille qui s'enfonce dans votre peau pour vous injecter il ne savait quoi le terrorisait. L'infirmière voulut tirer le rideau mais il la supplia de le laisser ainsi. Il regarda Zoey pendant un moment. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle se réveillerait. Sans elle, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il s'endormit en pensant qu'il ne lui restait plus que 2 jours. Le lendemain se passa comme la veille : l'infirmière revint, il ne mangea pas, visites etc... Le soir il se rendormit en pensant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un jour et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour sauver l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Absolument rien... Estelle et Bridget lui avait tout raconté. Il savait tout. Dans les moindres détails. Le lendemain se fut de nouveau le soleil qui le réveilla à 8 heures. L'infirmière ne passerait que dans l'heure qui suivait. Il regarda Zoey, mais cette fois quelque chose le perturba. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans la même position que la veille. Alors que la veille elle était allongée sur le dos sous les couvertures, là elle était tourné vers lui et les couvertures étaient à moitié enlevées. C'était elle qui avait bougé où alors quelqu'un l'avait déplacé ? Il se leva tant bien que mal, marcha vers le lit de la jeune fille et s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la secoua.  
Dren (tout bas) : Zoey. Zoey. Réveil-toi !  
Ses paupières bougèrent et elle fronça les sourcils. Il la secoua un peu plus et elle poussa un gémissement endormi. Dren en était sur. Elle se réveillait.  
Dren : Zoey !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et se le frotta de sa main libre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son visage s'illumina. Elle lui sauta au cou. Elle faillit même tomber par terre. Dren, sous le choc, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se leva soudainement et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentit quelque chose de mouiller sur sa joue et il réalisa que Zoey pleurait. Il la lâcha et elle en fit de même. Elle se rassit sur son lit et essuya ses larmes.  
Dren : C'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie. Merci.  
Zoey : Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. Mais comment ça se fait que moi je le sois aussi ?  
Dren : J'en sais rien, mais l'important c'est que tu sois là !  
Zoey avait rougi mais Dren ne lui fit aucune remarque.  
Zoey : Je ne me sens... pas très bien...  
Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et Dren constata que sa respiration s'était accélérée. En fait, elle n'avait en aucun point rougi, elle avait de la fièvre ! Il mis sa main sur le front de Zoey et constata qu'elle était brulante. Au même moment l'infirmière entra. Elle voyant que Zoey bougeait, elle se précipita vers elle. Elle mit à son tour sa main sur son front puis, voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, lui fit une piqure (Dren détourna bien sur les yeux) et la bourra d'anti-fièvre. Le visage de Zoey reprit vite une couleur normale. Elle leva les yeux vers l'infirmière et s'endormit aussitôt. L'infirmière demanda à Dren de retourner dans son lit puis elle laissa Bridget et Estelle entrer.  
Bridget : ZOEY S'EST REVEILLEE ?  
Dren et Estelle : Ne cris pas !  
Dren : Ouai, mais elle est encore fatigué et a encore besoin de tous ces machins pour respirer.  
Estelle : Mais elle est vivante.  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle dormait toujours.  
Bridget : Elle dort depuis quand ?  
Dren : Ca va bientôt faire une demi-heure.  
Estelle : Je dois y aller, j'ai un programme plutôt chargé aujourd'hui... Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ? Aller j'y vais. A+  
Elle partit et Bridget la suivit. La journée passa. Des docteurs venaient sans arrêt les voir. Ils venaient surtout voir Zoey mais pour la forme ils faisaient comme s'ils s'intéressaient à Dren. Ils retournaient bien vite à Zoey et disaient : "C'est un miracle !" ou bien "Incroyable" ou encore "Elle a eu beaucoup de chance". Elle ne s'était pas encore réveiller depuis le matin. Il était 18 heures et des poussières quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Dren lisait à ce moment là donc il ne la vit pas. Elle en profita pour le regarder un peu puis elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle essayait vainement de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. C'est un gémissement qui la fit revenir à Dren. Elle vit qu'il se tenait et découvrit qu'il avait un bandage. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle ne dit rien et resta comme ça, à le regarder. C'est Dren qui la remarqua. Il sursauta presque de la voir réveillée. Il remit la couverture sur son bandage.  
Dren : Ca fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?  
Zoey : Tu as mal ?  
Dren : Quoi ? C'est pas ce que...  
Zoey : Pourquoi tu le caches ?  
Dren : De quoi tu parles ?  
Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait semblant de ne rien avoir, il n'était pas très doué pour les mensonges. Elle se leva et avança vers lui mais elle fut stoppée à cause des fils qui la reliait à l'appareil respiratoire. Dren fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre mais il déchanta bien vite. Elle retourna vers son lit, monta dessus et commença à débrancher les fils un à un.  
Dren : Non ! Arrête ça !  
Elle l'ignora et débrancha le dernier fils. Dren sauta en bas de son lit. Il avait mal, très mal même mais il avança jusqu'au lit de Zoey sans le montrer et rebrancha en vitesse les fils. (Il remerciait celui qui avait inventé les étiquettes de couleur) Il tira ensuite une chaise et s'affala dessus. Zoey se rassit sur son lit. Elle était énervée. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle le voit ? Elle se pencha et leva le t-shirt de Dren d'un coup. Là, il ne pouvait plus lui dire qu'il n'avait rien. Le gros bandage était plutôt voyant... Zoey se rassit de nouveau sur son lit et plongea son regard dans celui de Dren, très énervée.  
Zoey : Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le vois ?  
Dren : Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu mourir en faisant ça ?  
Zoey : Pourquoi ?  
Dren : Tu le sais ?  
Zoey : OUI JE LE SAIS !  
Dren : Calme-toi...  
Zoey : NON JE NE ME CALME PAS ! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS REPONDRE A MA QUESTION ? POURQUOI ?  
Dren : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes !  
Zoey : TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE M'INQUIETE ! Et bein c'est raté ! Je te signale que (elle se mit à sangloter) je t'ai vu... te battre ! Je... Je t'ai vu mourir ! Tu... Tu es... mort devant... mes yeux ! Et tu... ne veux pas que... je m'inquiète ! Tu savais... que je l'avais vu... Tu as... essayé de me... le cacher ! Tu es affreux !  
Elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Dren était très étonné. Il ne pensait pas que Zoey voyait les choses comme ça. Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.  
Dren : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.  
Zoey essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et elle le fixa. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur son lite puis lui tourna le dos. Dren voulut la toucher mais...  
Zoey : Va-t'en ! Retourne dans ton lit. Je ne veux plus te parler.  
Dren allait dire quelque chose mais il se rendit compte que ça ne servirait à rien. Il retourna dans son lit et alluma la télé. De temps en temps, il jetait des regards à Zoey qui ne se retournait pas. Il soupira et éteignit la télé. Il voulut se relever mais quelqu'un toqua, il tourna la tête et Zoey se retourna. Une infirmière entra et elle se mit assise.  
L'infirmière : De la visite.  
Zoey et Dren était très étonné. Ils se demandaient bien qui pouvait venir les voir à une heure pareille.  
Dren : Faites-entrer...  
L'infirmière s'écarta et elle laissa entrer deux jeunes filles, puis elle partit en refermant la porte derrière-elle.  
Zoey : Charlotte, Mimi !  
Charlotte et Mimi : Salut vous deux !  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?  
Charlotte et Mimi : On est venu vous voir bien sûr !  
Elles s'avancèrent et s'assirent chacune sur un lit.  
Charlotte : T'es vraiment pas doué Hahibara ! Monter sur un grillage et se transpercer le ventre ! Faut le faire quand même !  
Dren : Ca glissait !  
Ils avaient vite compris l'excuse qu'avait trouvée Elliot.  
Zoey : Et alors ?  
Dren : Excuse-moi, mais MOI je n'ai pas d'ADN de chat iriomoté dans le sang !  
Zoey : Et moi je ne suis pas un cyniclon capable de me téléporter !  
Mimi : Euh, vous parlez de quoi ?  
Zoey : Euh, laisse tomber c'est un délire entre nous ! ^^  
Ils se turent. Mimi et Charlotte repartirent peu de temps après.  
Dren : T'es bête ou quoi ?  
Zoey : C'est toi qui as commencé !  
Dren : Moi ?  
Zoey : Avec mon ADN !  
Dren : D'accord mais t'avais qu'a pas continuer !  
Zoey : Je suis désolé de compléter tes élans de conneries !  
Dren : Mes quoi ?  
Zoey : Tes élans de conneries !  
Dren : Pfff...  
Zoey : Quoi "pff" ?  
Dren : Tais-toi !  
Zoey : D'accord.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pansait, elle se tût vraiment. Elle prit un livre et ne jete même pas un regard à Dren. Elle l'ignorait totalement. Le silence était pesant.  
Dren : Zoey, je...  
Pas une seule réaction.  
Dren : Zoey, je suis désolé. C'est toi qui a raison... Zoey répond moi !  
Zoey : Je croyais qu'il fallait que je me taise.  
Dren : Je suis désolé. J'ai été méchant avec toi.  
Zoey : Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis. T'es pas un mec pour rien.  
Dren : Mais si je le pense !  
Elle posa son livre sur ses jambes.  
Zoey : Tu es sûr.  
Dren : Oui.  
Zoey : Alors je te pardonne.  
Dren s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais l'infirmière entra. Elle se dirigea ver le lit de la jeune fille et débrancha son appareil respiratoire. Zoey ne réagit pas tout de suite mais elle commença à suffoquer. Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge avent de s'effondrer sur son lit. Dren, qui ne pouvait rien faire et qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait, regarda cette scène avec effrois. Une lumière éclatante apparut autour de l'infirmière pour laisser place à Satori.  
Dren : Toi !  
Satori : Alors Drenichou, ça va depuis que je t'ai fait "ça" ?  
En disant cela, il avait désigné le ventre de son frère.  
Dren : Rebranches ces câbles Satori !  
Satori : Non, je veux qu'elle meure ! Si elle ne peut pas être à moi, elle ne sera à personne ! Sur ce je te souhaite une bien mauvaise fin de journée.  
Il partit. Dren était mortifié. Son frère était-il, lui aussi, amoureux de Zoey ?

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9. Alors ? Reviews.


	10. Retour à la normale

**Chapitre 10**

Dren perçut un mouvement de la part de Zoey. Il tourna la tête et il vit qu'elle se redressait. Il en resta bouche bai.  
Dren : Comment tu... tu...  
Zoey : Surement que je n'ai plus besoin de ça pour respirer.  
Dren était soulagé et il savait que si son frère voyait ça il serait fou de rage.  
Dren : Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?  
Zoey : Non, je n'ai pas tout compris... Pourquoi ?  
Dren : Oh juste comme ça.  
Il était maintenant totalement rassuré. Quelqu'un toqua et entra. Cette fois, c'était la vraie infirmière. Elle se figea quand elle vit que les câbles étaient décrochés, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits.  
L'infirmière : Pourquoi ces câbles sont-ils décrochés ?  
Zoey : J'ai tiré un peu trop fort et ils se sont décrochés.  
L'infirmière : Je constate que tu n'en a plus besoin...  
Elle s'avança vers Zoey et lui enleva tout le matériel puis repartit.  
Zoey : Enfin débarrasser ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me levé !  
Dren : Tu ne devrais pas en faire trop !  
Zoey : C'est bon, je vais juste dans la salle de bain et je reviens.  
Elle sauta en bas de son lit et alla, comme elle l'avait dit, dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit peu après, recoiffée et débarbouillée, et elle retourna dans sont lit. Dren ne put empêcher un éclat de rire.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Dren : T'as juste été te recoiffer ?  
Zoey : C'est quoi le problème ?  
Dren : C'est stupide ! Tu vas dormir dans même pas deux heures et tu vas de nouveau être décoiffée !  
Zoey : Et alors ?  
Dren : C'est stupide !  
Zoey : Tu te répètes.  
Dren : Et alors ?  
Zoey : Tu me saoul à la fin ! Qu'est-ce-que sa change à ta vie que je sois allée me recoiffer ?  
Dren : C'est bon, c'est bon ! ^^  
Elle le regarda un moment et reprit sa lecture. Dren en fit de même. Zoey tourna la tête vers lui, quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il la regarda à son tour. Il découvrit alors de la surprise dans ses yeux.  
Dren: Quoi ?  
Zoey : Je ne pensais jamais te voir faire ça un jour...  
Dren : De quoi tu parles ?  
Zoey : Tu lis !  
Dren : Et alors ?  
Zoey : Ca ne te vas pas du tout...  
Dren : Bein, faut bien s'occuper non ? Ch'uis seul dans une chambre d'hôpital avec une chieuse et...  
Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase car il reçut un polochon dans la tête.  
Dren : Eh !  
Zoey : C'est qui la chieuse ?  
Dren (sur un ton de défi): A ton avis ?  
Zoey le fixa longuement sans rien dire, puis rapidement elle posa son livre, descendit de son lit et se jeta sur Dren. Elle réussi à récupérer son polochon et elle le tapa avec.  
Dren : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrête ! Je m'excuse !  
Zoey : J'ai rien entendu !  
Dren : T'es pas une chieuse !  
Zoey : Merci !  
Elle arrêta de le frapper et elle lança le polochon sur son lit. C'est seulement après qu'elle se redit compte qu'elle était assise sur Dren. Elle rougit légérement mais quand elle voulut s'enlevé, Dren la serra contre lui et l'embrassa passionément.  
Zoey : Dren ?  
Dren : J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ces derniers jours...  
Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment et Zoey retourna dans son lit.

Les jours passèrent et Zoey put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne restait, malheureusement pour elle, que 3 jours de vacances. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée, coiffée et maquillée.  
Zoey : Ca fait du bien de retrouver ses vrais habils ! ^^  
Dren : Mais maintenant je vais être tout seul...  
Zoey : T'inquiète pas ! Ta p'tite chieuse préférée viendra te rendre visite. ^^  
Dren : Oh non ! -_-'  
Zoey : Eh bein ! Je ne viendrai pas alors...  
Dren : Je rigole ! ^^  
Zoey : Mouai... Tu sors quand ?  
Dren : Aucune idée !  
Elle sortit et laissa Dren seul, il reprit sa lecture à contre-coeur. Elle se rendit directement chez elle. Ses parents lui demandèrent comment c'était passer la semaine chez Bridget et lui posèrent pleins d'autres questions auxquelles elle répondit en mentant. Heureusement qu'Elliot savait inventer de bonne excuse.  
Zoey : Je peux sortir ? J'aimerai bien aller travailler.  
Son père : A ce soir !  
Zoey : Merci ^^  
Elle se rendit compte à ce moment que ses parents étaient vraiment naïfs... Elle pouvait leur raconter tout ce qu'elle voulait, ils la croiraient toujours. Quand elle entra dans le café, Kikki se jeta sur elle.  
Kikki : Zoey ! Tu es sortie !  
L'intéressée lui caressa la tête et se rendit à la cuisine. Apparemment il n'y avait qu'elle, Kikki et Wesley dans le café.  
Wesley : Zoey ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ^^  
Zoey : Merci ^^ Tu sais où est Elliot ?  
Wesley : Il est dans le parc. Près du petit bois.  
Zoey : Thank you !  
Elle sortit en courant et chercha Elliot. Elle le trouva sous un arbre, allongé dans l'herbe en train de rêvasser, mais quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle remarqua qu'il dormait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il se réveille. Quand il la vit, il cru d'abord que c'était Corina. Il était loin de se douter que s'était Zoey comme il ne savait pas qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital.  
Elliot : Tu ne devrais pas être au café Corina ?  
Zoey : C'est vrai je devrai y être mais je ne suis pas Corina...  
Elliot reconnut la voix et se redressa d'un bon. Heureusement, elle regardait devant elle.  
Elliot : Tu es sortit de l'hôpital ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
Zoey : Question stupide.  
Elliot : Pardon... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Zoey : Je voulais te dire merci.  
Elliot : Pourquoi ?  
Zoey : Si tu ne m'avais pas donné le cristal d'eau bleue, je ne serais pas là et Dren serait mort lui aussi.  
Elliot : Bah, de rien. T'es sortie quand de l'hôpital ?  
Zoey : Il y a environ 2 heures.  
Elliot : Et Dren, il sort quand ?  
Zoey : Aucune idée.  
Elliot : En tout cas je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien.  
Zoey : Ah ! Merci aussi pour l'excuse minable que t'as fait gobé à mes parents.  
Elliot : De rien.  
Elle se releva et commença à s'éloigner en courant quand Elliot l'interpella.  
Elliot : Tu cours où comme ça ?  
Zoey : Bah, je vais travailler tiens !  
Puis elle reprit sa course. Elliot eu un temps de réaction avant de se rendre, lui aussi, au café. Quand il arriva, Zoey était changée et prenait les commandes des clientes.  
Wesley : Tout est redevenus comme avant !  
Il commença à s'éloigner lentement vers le labo.  
Wesley : Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?  
Elliot : Pas grand chose.  
Wesley haussa les épaules et retourna en cuisine. Vers 15 heures, Zoey le rejoint.  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Zoey : Où est Minimew ?  
Elliot : Chez Estelle.  
Zoey : Je peux partir ?  
Elliot : Non.  
Zoey : S'il-vous-plaît majesté.  
Elliot : J'aime bien le "majesté".  
Zoey : Et ?  
Elliot : Bien essayer mais non.  
Zoey : Merci !  
Elle partit en courant. Elliot n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.  
Elliot : Alors elle !  
Il courut dans les vestiaires mais elle n'y était pas. Il se rendit dans la cuisine.  
Elliot : Où est Zoey ?  
Kikki : Elle est partie !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Reviews ?


	11. Changement

**Chapitre 11**

Elliot marmonna quelque chose puis il sortit en trombe. Il courut vers la sortie du parc que Zoey empruntait habituellement. Elle devait déjà être passée. Il prit son portable et le mit en mode repérage (performant le portable !). Il vit 5 points de couleurs différentes et un carré (lui). Il chercha le point rose qui représentait Zoey. Il pria pour qu'elle ait sa pierre de puissance sur elle. Il trouva enfin le point qui était en mouvement. Il était rassuré et il put commencer à suivre le point. Il avait pensé qu'elle se rendait chez Estelle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Soudain, le point s'arrêta dans un bâtiment. Elle se déplaçait mais toujours dans une zone déterminée. Il continua tout de même son chemin en sachant pertinemment où il allait la trouver.

Dren : Tu es revenue plus vite que je ne le pensais.  
Zoey : Oui, c'est parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
Dren la regarda et elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle se pencha vers lui.  
Zoey : Je t'aime.  
Dren plongea son regard dans le sien et il l'embrassa.  
Zoey : Tu ne te sens pas un peu seul maintenant ?  
Dren : Ah ton avis ?  
Zoey : Je m'en doutais ! Attends...  
Elle se leva et alla chercher le sac qu'elle avait apporté. Elle alla se rassoir et lui donna.  
Dren : Y a quoi là dedans ?  
Zoey : Bah regarde.  
Il ouvrit le sac dedans il y avait 2 ou 3 bouquins et une peluche en forme de chat. Dren la prit et l'examina.  
Dren : C'est quoi ce truc ?  
Zoey : Un chat en peluche !  
Dren : Et c'est quoi le rapport ? En quoi je vais avoir de la compagnie avec ça ?  
Zoey : C'est une très bonne question !  
Dren : La réponse c'est quoi ?  
Zoey : Je me sens jamais seule avec une peluche moi.  
Dren : Ouai, c'est un truc de fille en clair...  
Zoey : Si tu ne la veux pas moi je la veux bien !  
Dren : Non !  
Il sera la peluche contre lui. Zoey trouvait ça plutôt bizarre. Mais bon, au moins il avait l'air de l'aimer. Elle ne put retenir un sourire que Dren ne remarqua pas. Elle l'embrassa et repartit. Elliot l'attendait, bien évidemment, à la sortie.  
Zoey : Elliot ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Elliot : Je t'ai suivi.  
Zoey : Pourquoi ?  
Elliot : Premièrement, car je ne t'ai pas autorisé à quitté le café et deuxièmement, parce que tu as changé.  
En disant cela, il avait mit sa main sur l'épaule de Zoey.  
Zoey : Comment ça changer ?  
Elliot : Tu ne te...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un prédasite gigantesque venait d'apparaître devant l'hôpital. Elle se transforma. Quand Satori la vit, debout, en dehors de l'hôpital et apparemment en bonne santé, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, mais il se ressaisit vite. Elliot sortit dehors à son tour.  
Satori : A ce que je vois, je ne t'ai pas tué.  
Zoey : Et non. La prochaine fois peut-être...  
Satori : Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, prédasite, à l'attaque !  
Le prédasite se jeta sur elle. Elle l'esquiva de justesse et il alla s'écraser contre le mur.  
Zoey : Elliot ! Fais quelque chose pour que ce côté de l'hôpital soit évacué !  
Il entra dans l'hôpital. Le prédasite lança une nouvelle attaque sur Zoey qu'elle esquiva à nouveau. Satori paraissait agacé. Plusieurs passants c'étaient arrêtés pour voir la scène, plusieurs têtes dépassaient des fenêtres de l'hôpital. Zoey vit plusieurs enfants et des personnes âgées. Elle aperçut celle de Dren et le regard que jetait Satori à celui-ci. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait faire. Il venait tuer son frère. Quand elle trouva appui, elle se propulsa vers Satori. Elle matérialisa ses dagues et Satori fit de même. Quand elle fut assez près, elle dématérialisa les siennes et fit apparaitre son aile de l'espoir et elle l'attaqua. Malheureusement, il l'évita et se téléporta derrière elle. Il la saisit par la taille afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Il se téléporta aux pieds du bâtiment et ne bougea plus. Zoey se débâtai mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper.  
Zoey : Lâche-moi !  
Satori : Nan ! Je te lâcherais au dernier moment.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Satori : C'est dommage que tu ais choisi mon frère. Tu me plaisais bien ! PREDASITE ATTAQUE !  
Tout se passe très vite. Elliot sortait de l'hôpital juste à ce moment. Le prédasite lança une boule d'énergie énorme. Elle fonça vers Zoey et Satori. Celui-ci tenait fermement la mew mew qui se débattait.  
Puis, une seconde avant l'impacte, il se téléporta après avoir lâché Zoey, la laissant se prendre la boule d'énergie qui allait percuter le mur. Une épaisse fumée envahie la rue. On ne voyait plus rien.  
Dren et Elliot : ZOEYYYY !  
Satori poussa un rire sardonique. Dren était penché à sa fenêtre, paniqué. Elliot mit une main sur son front et était tout aussi paniqué.  
Satori : Alors, mon très cher frère, ça fait quoi de voir la fille qu'on aime se faire anéantir devant ses yeux sans pouvoir réagir ?  
Dren voulut répondre mais n'eu pas le temps.  
Zoey : Qui a dit que j'étais « anéantie » ?  
Satori eut tout juste le temps de se retourner. Zoey avait « sauté » du ciel... Dren leva la tête et il vit Sardon qui volait dans sa direction. Zoey, elle, avait fracassé Satori sur le sol et avait ses poignards dans les mains. Il était allongé à ses pieds.  
Zoey : J'ai choisi Dren, parce que lui, il est gentil, attentionné, et il n'essaye pas de me tuer !  
Satori : Décidemment, tu me plais de plus en plus.  
Zoey : Tu ne me plais pas, et tu ne me plairas jamais !  
Satori : C'est ce que tu dis aujourd'hui ! Mais demain, tu viendras me supplier de devenir ton petit ami !  
Pendant ce temps, tout le monde observer la scène. Dren se remettait peu à peu de la frayeur qu'il l'avait envahie quelques instant auparavant.  
Dren : Merci beaucoup Sardon, sans toi je ne sais pas où serait Zoey !  
Sardon : Une chance que je passais par là !  
Dren : Oui...  
Il reporta son regard sur Zoey et Satori. Il avait tout entendu, et jura de tuer son frère s'il ne mourrait pas avant. Il jeta un regard vers le prédasite qui en quelques secondes disparut. Il était surement retourné dans le QG des cyniclons.  
Zoey : Tais-toi !  
Satori : Tu sais bien que j'ai raison ! C'est pour ça que tu es...  
Zoey : TAIS-TOI !  
Elle leva ses armes et s'abattit sur lui. Il fut transpercé. Dren avait eu un mouvement de recul. Il vu que tout le monde avait fait comme lui. Même Elliot. Ils étaient choqués. Personne ne pensait qu'elle allait vraiment le tuer. Elle se releva au moment où Yué et Ikuto arrivaient à la rescousse de leur camarade, prévenus par le prédasite. Mais trop tard. Zoey se retourna, lança un regard à Dren et Sardon qui la regardait et à Elliot qui accouru vers elle. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Yué et Ikuto qui avait l'air terrifiés. Elle fit disparaître ses dagues et ne laissa pas le temps à Elliot de lui parler. Elle disparut derrière le mur du parc en face de l'hôpital. Elliot s'arrêta net. Yué et Ikuto récupérèrent Satori et partirent. Les personnes qui avait assistés à la scène partir à leur tour, les fenêtres se fermèrent et tout repris son cour normal comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé (à par le trou dans le mur de l'hôpital).  
Elliot rentra du café où il trouva les Mew Mew et, à sa grande surprise, au complet. Zoey était rentré.  
Elliot : Zoey je peux te parler ?  
Zoey (comme si de rien n'étais) : Oui, bien sur.  
Ils descendirent tous les deux au sous-sol et Zoey changea subitement de comportement.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Elliot : Quand je te disais que tu avais changé...  
Zoey : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Elliot : Tu as tué Satori !  
Zoey : Et alors ? Il l'a cherché...  
Elliot : « Et alors ? » Tu lui as ôté la vie ! Même si c'est un ennemi tu n'aurais pas dû !  
Zoey : Il m'a énervé !  
Elliot : Si on tue tous les gens qui nous énervent il n'y aurait plus personne sur terre ! Tu as changé Zoey ! Tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre ! Avant, tu ne l'aurais jamais tué ! Jamais...  
Zoey fondit en larme. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et pleura. Elle se laissa tomber et se retrouva assise par terre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il n'y avait rien dit de si dur que ça. Il se rapprocha d'elle et il s'accroupi.  
Elliot : Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?  
Zoey (très difficilement à cause de ses pleurs) : Tu as raison Elliot ! J'ai changé... Et je n'aime pas se changement ! C'est tout simplement horrible ! Cette autre moi... Je la déteste ! Je la hais ! Si j'avais le courage, je me tuerais pour m'en débarrasser. J'ai tué Satori et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, parce que je me suis rabaissé à son niveau ! Je suis un monstre !  
Et elle redoubla ses pleurs. Elliot se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle fut surprise car elle n'avait jamais vu Elliot faire ça, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et se remise à pleurer deux fois de plus. Elliot ne savait pas comment la calmer mais il la remit debout.  
Elliot : Si tu veux un conseil... Cette autre toi, chasse là ne la laisse pas reprendre le dessus ! Et tu redeviendras comme avant. La chieuse avec qui je me disputais à longueur de temps.  
Zoey essuya ses larmes et le regarda. Il lui donna sa journée et elle quitta le café.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. Je remarque qu'il y en de plus en plus de personne qui suivent mon histoire. Ca fait super plaisir. =) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'à la fin. Reviews ?


	12. Soulagement

**Chapitre 12**

Une semaine passa et Zoey dut retourner au lycée. Elle n'était pas allée voir Dren. Elle n'avait pas osé après ce qui c'était passé. Les cours étaient plus ennuyeux que jamais et la place à côté d'elle était vide, ce qui ne lui remontait pas le moral. Le vendredi, elle décida de rendre visite à au cyniclon en espérant qu'il ne l'ignorerait pas totalement ou refuse de la laisser entrer. Elle alla donc à l'hôpital. Elle constata que le trou dans le mur avait été réparé.  
En marchant seule dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Dren, elle se demandait quel accueil il allait lui réserver. Quand elle arriva devant a porte, elle resta figée. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle ne voulait pas entrer. Elle avait trop peur. Peur de Dren et de sa réaction. Elle se décida, au bout de quelques minutes, à toquer. Elle n'entendit rien. Elle entra quand même et ferma la porte derrière elle en veillant à ne pas coincé son uniforme dans la porte. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Dren la regardait fixement sans rien dire. Elle inspira profondément et s'avança jusqu'à son lit.  
Zoey : Salut...Dren : Salut ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
Zoey : Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée.  
Dren : C'est pas grave, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Assied-toi.  
Zoey s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui tendit un sac.  
Dren : C'est quoi ? Un gâteau ?  
Zoey : Euh... Pas du tout. C'est les cours.  
Dren : Dommage... Tu sais, ici, la nourriture est immangeable ! Même la cantine c'est mieux !Zoey : C'est pas de chance...  
Dren (inquiet) : Zoey, ça va ?  
Zoey : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Dren : J'ai pas l'impression...  
Zoey : Bah, pourtant je...  
Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle s'effondra sur le lit et pleura. Dren, très surpris, ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Dren : Zoey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause de moi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ? Zoey je t'en supplie répond-moi !  
Elle continua de pleurer sans rien dire.  
Dren : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Zoey (en pleurant) : Je suis un monstre !  
Dren : Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Zoey : J'ai tué Satori ! Je l'ai tué ! Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça ! Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Dren : Mais tu regrettes, donc ce n'est pas si grave. Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie. Zoey arrêtes de pleurer !  
Elle pleurait toujours mais un peu moins, ce que Dren lui avait dit l'avait un peu réconforté. Il la regarda quelques instants puis lui caressa doucement la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer totalement. Elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes. Il se rapprocha d'elle puis l'enlaça.  
Dren : Ca va mieux ?  
Zoey : Oui merci... Je suis vraiment désolée...  
Dren : Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute.  
Ils se séparèrent et discutèrent pendant une petite heure comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Quand elle voulut partir, Dren la saisit par le poignet juste avant qu'elle ne soit trop éloignée.  
Dren : Tu promets que tu reviendras me voir demain ?  
Zoey : Oui, et même avec un gâteau si tu veux.  
Dren : Super !  
Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa puis sortit.

Le lendemain, Zoey se rendit au café vers 15 heures puis elle se rendit à l'hôpital avec le muffin au chocolat que Wesley lui avait préparé pour Dren. Celui-ci, ravit, n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Avant de partir, elle aperçu le chat en peluche qu'elle avait offert à Dren. Il lui avait mis une petite clochette autour du cou, exactement comme la sienne. Elle lui sourit et sortit.

La nouvelle année commençait et il faisait toujours aussi froid. Zoey grelotait en rentrant chez elle. Quand elle passa devant le café, elle vit Elliot qui sortait.  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Zoey : Je rentre chez moi... Et toi, tu vas où ?  
Elliot : Ca te regarde ?  
Zoey : Maintenant que tu le dis... Non.  
Elle continua sa route. Elliot la suivit jusqu'à la sortie où ils prirent chacun la direction opposée. Il se retourna.  
Elliot : Si tu veux tout savoir, je vais draguer des minettes.  
Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.  
Zoey : Contente pour toi.  
Elliot : Et tu es une minette.  
Zoey (d'un ton neutre) : Pervers.  
Elliot : Bon, raté. Tu me feras signe quand tu seras de nouveau prête à t'énervé contre moi.  
Zoey : Ca te manque t'en que ça ?  
Elliot : C'était marrant.  
Zoey : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.  
Elle reprit son chemin. Elliot fit de même et soupira. Finalement, c'était peu être lui qui avait changer. Dren, de son côté, regardait par la fenêtre. Il se demandait si son frère était réellement mort ou si ses amis, Yué et Ikuto, avait réussi à le sauver.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Zoey retourna à l'hôpital avec un fondant au chocolat. Dren en fut ravi. Elle resta avec lui de 9 heures à 11 heures et passa tout le reste de sa journée au café.  
Elliot : Zoey ! Viens voir.  
Zoey (en s'approchant) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Elliot : Vas acheter des légumes pour les jus.  
Zoey : Fais le toi même.  
Elliot : Tu me vois vraiment aller au supermarché ?  
Zoey : Oui.  
Elliot : Et bein non ! Vas-y.  
Zoey : Non, si je sors, je ne reviens pas.  
Elliot : Une menace ?  
Zoey : Exactement.  
Elliot : Si tu n'y vas pas tu n'auras pas ta paye.  
Zoey : Quel dommage.  
Elliot : Finalement je crois que je préférais quand tu m'obéissais au doigt et à l'œil.  
Zoey : Tu regrettes ?  
Elliot : Un peu.  
Zoey : Faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie.  
Elle repartit dans la salle. Elliot envoya Bridget qui, elle, accepta avec plaisir. Elle revint vers 2 heures chargée de navets, courgettes, carottes et autres légumes en tout genres. Elle faillit même tombée mais Zoey vint à son secours. Corina était trop occupé à boire son thé et Estelle et Kikki servaient dans la salle.  
Bridget : Merci. Encore un peu et les jus étaient prêts un peu plus tôt que prévu.  
Zoey : Oui et Elliot aurait pété un câble.  
Elles prirent chacune la moitié et amenèrent tout ça dans la cuisine. Elliot voulut dire quelque chose mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Un cri retentit dans la salle. Estelle entra en trombe dans la salle.  
Estelle : Yué et Ikuto nous attaque !  
Elliot : Vous avez fait évacuer le café ?  
Kikki entra à son tour suivit de Corina.  
Kikki : Café évacué !  
Elliot : Très bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.  
Les Mew Mew : Oui.  
Elles se mewtamorphosèrent et sortirent du café. Un prédasite accompagnait Yué et Ikuto qui avait l'air furieux.  
Yué : On va vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait à Satori.  
Estelle : Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Satori ?  
Yué et Ikuto se regardèrent, étonnés. Zoey et Elliot se regardèrent paniqués. Ils n'avaient rien dit aux autres.  
Ikuto : Alors ils ne vous ont rien dit ?  
Kikki : Qui ?  
Yué : Elle a faillit le tué !  
Il avait pointé un doigt accusateur vers Zoey en disant celà. Les autres Mew Mew s'étaient tournées vers elle et Elliot qui s'était légèrement reculé. Le silence se fit.  
Corina : Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?  
Elliot : C'était sans importance.  
Ikuto : Sans importance ? Tu vas voir !  
Le prédasite passa à l'attaque mais ils eurent le temps de l'éviter.  
Estelle : On parlera de ça plus tard.  
Ils acquiescèrent. Il fallait d'abord éliminer les gêneurs. Elles passèrent à l'attaque. Yué et Ikuto avaient rejoind la partie. Deux groupes avaient été formés du côté des Mew Mew : Estelle et Zoey contre Ikuto et Yué, les autres contre le prédasite. Ce dernier ne fit pas long feu. Il n'était pas très puissant ce qui étonna les trois Mew Mew. En revanche, Yué et Ikuto se battaient avec ardeur. Estelle et Zoey peinaient à les toucher. Quand les autres les rejoignirent, les deux cyniclons virent qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Ils partirent donc, non sans un dernier regard haineux en direction de Zoey. Corina, Bridget, Kikki et Estelle se retournèrent vers leurs deux amis. Elles se démewtamorphosèrent et rentrèrent tous dans le café et s'installèrent autour d'une table. Elliot leur raconta toute l'histoire.  
Corina : Yué a dit : « Elle a faillit le tué ! »  
Bridget : Alors, ça veut dire qu'il...  
Estelle : Oui, qu'il n'est pas mort.  
Zoey poussa un léger soupir de soulagement que seul Elliot perçut.  
Elliot : Vous êtes libre les filles... Ce n'est pas la peine de rouvrit le café aujourd'hui.  
Il se leva et disparut dans le couloir. Les Mew Mew rentrèrent toute chez elles.

* * *

Voilà. Alors ca vous plait ? Reviews ?

Je suis heureuse de voir que de plus en plus de personne lise ma fiction. Ca fait toujours plaisir et merci encore pour les encouragements. Je m'excuse d'être si longue à publier. Bonne vacances à tous.


	13. Escale

**Chapitre 13**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent plus vite que ce que Zoey n'aurait espérée. Le dernier jour d'école, elle rentra chez elle, exténuée, sans penser à la surprise qui l'attendait devant chez elle.  
? : Salut Zoey !  
Quand elle releva la tête pour voir qui la saluait, elle se figea. Dren se tenait devant elle. Quand elle se ressaisit, elle lâcha son sac et se jeta sur lui. Il l'enlaça tendrement.  
Zoey : Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Dren : Ils m'ont laissé sortir plus tôt que prévus.  
Zoey alla chercher son sac et ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans la maison.  
La mère de Zoey : Ah tu es là. Qui est ce beau jeune homme ?  
Zoey et Dren rougirent.  
Zoey : Hahibara, mon euh... Petit-ami...  
Dren sourit à la mère de Zoey qui paraissait ravie.  
Sa mère : Tu restes manger avec nous ?  
Zoey : Maman, je ne crois pas que...  
Dren : Pourquoi pas ?  
Sa mère : Parfait ! Je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.  
Elle retourna dans la cuisine tandis que Dren et Zoey allaient dans la chambre. Elle alluma la radio et se retourna vers Dren avec l'irrésistible envie de lui cogner la tête contre le lit.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ?  
Dren : Quoi ? Ta mère est super sympas.  
Zoey : Oui, peut être, mais mon père le sera moins lui !  
Dren voulut dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa en se rappelant comme il avait réagis en apprenant que sa fille chérie sortait avec Mark. Si la mère l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, son père réagirait surement moins bien. Zoey faisait les cents pas dans la chambre pendant que le cyniclon, assit sur le lit, réfléchissait. Sa petite amie s'affala à côté de lui.  
Zoey : Bon, maintenant c'est trop tard...  
Dren : Oui. Je suis désolé, j'avais totalement oublié...  
Zoey : C'est pas grave. On va faire comme si de rien n'était et c'est tout...  
Elle se retourna vers lui et plongea dans sont regard. Il se pencha vers elle est l'embrassa. Ils parlèrent d'autre chose pour se distraire mais quand la voiture de son père se gara dans l'allée, leurs angoisses revinrent au galop. Quand sa mère les appela pour qu'ils descendent, Zoey céda totalement à la panique. Dren la rassura et ils descendirent dans la salle à manger. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le père de Zoey affichait un sourire, celui-ci s'effaça bien vite quand il aperçut le garçon.  
Zoey : Bonsoir papa...  
Dren : Bonsoir monsieur HANDSON.  
Son père : Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
Dren : Hahibara SUDO.  
Son père : Je suppose que tu es le nouveau petit ami de ma fille.  
Dren : Oui.  
Son père : Parfait. Allez-y ! Prenez place. J'ai une faim de loup moi !  
Zoey mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle fila s'installer, suivit de Dren qui, lui, était totalement largué. Ils mangèrent un moment sans rien dire pendant que les parents de Zoey discutaient entre eux. Soudain la jeune fille intercepta un morceau de la conversation.  
Zoey : On part au ski ?  
Sa mère : Oui, la dernière semaine de vacances.  
Zoey : C'est génial !  
Son père : Hahibara pourrait venir avec nous...  
L'intéressé releva la tête avec une question existentiel en tête : c'est quoi le ski ?  
Dren : Pourquoi pas ? Cela me ferait très plaisir. Je demanderai à mes parents.  
Sa mère : J'espère qu'ils accepteront.  
Après cette conversation, ils finirent de manger et les deux adolescents remontèrent dans la chambre de Zoey. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit.  
Dren : Zoey ?  
Zoey : Oui ?  
Dren : C'est quoi le ski ?  
Zoey se redressa d'un seul coup.  
Zoey : Tu ne sais pas ?  
Dren : Non.  
Zoey : J'en étais sûre...  
Dren : C'est dur ?  
Zoey : Bah si tu ne sais pas en faire, oui...  
Dren : Faut que Sardon me créer un logiciel de simulation.  
Zoey : Bonne chance.  
Dren : Bon, j'y vais sinon il n'aura pas fini demain.  
Zoey : Si rapide ?  
Dren : Oh, ça oui !  
Il s'apprêta à se téléporter quand Zoey le rattrapa.  
Dren : Quoi ?  
Zoey : Bein, tu ne voudrais pas repasser par la porte ?  
Dren : Ah oui... Les parents. J'avais oublié.  
Il se transforma en humain, descendit les escaliers accompagnés de Zoey, dit au revoir à ses parents puis passa par la porte et se téléporta après avoir embrassé Zoey. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière lui.  
Son père : Zoey ! Viens voir ici !  
Zoey : J'arrive.  
La panique commença à l'envahir. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? A tous les coups il voulait lui parler de Dren. Elle entra dans le salon et son père lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui, sur le canapé. Elle s'exécuta.  
Son père : Depuis quand sors-tu avec ce Hahibara ?  
Zoey (en rougissant légèrement) : Euh... 1 mois.  
Son père : Il m'a l'air d'être un bon garçon.  
Zoey : Il est très gentil.  
Son père : Plus que Mark ?  
Zoey : Mark ? Bein... Il était gentil aussi mais Hahibara est mieux que lui.  
Sa mère : Il est mignon !  
Zoey rougit et baissa la tête, gênée. Ses parents la laissèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Zoey se rendit au café Mew-Mew et prévenu à Elliot qu'elle ne serait pas là la semaine suivante. La journée se passa sans encombre. Rien à signaler du côté des cyniclons. Durant toute la semaine, il n'y eu aucune attaque. Dren la passa à apprendre à faire du snowboard et Zoey travailla. La semaine se fini et enfin arriva le jour du départ. Tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous devant la maison à 3h00 du matin. Zoey n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement elle était pressée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas partit en Autriche. Ses parents trouvaient le voyage trop long. Il y avait quand même 12h00 de vol. Elle s'était levée à 1h00 pour se préparer et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. A 3h00 elle descendit pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Dren arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il salua les parents de Zoey et se mit assis sur le canapé le temps qu'ils chargent les valises. Il aurait voulu les aider mais ils avaient refusé. Zoey était assise à côté de lui. Elle tremblait tellement elle était excitée.  
Dren : Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
Zoey : Oh oui ! Je suis tellement excité !  
Dren : Je vois ça ! Tu veux bien arrêter de trembler comme ça s'il te plaît ?  
Zoey inspira à fond et arrêta de trembler. Elle s'appuya contre lui. Ses parents entrèrent dans le salon à ce moment là.  
Son père : On y va les jeunes ?  
Zoey se releva brusquement, suivit de Dren qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce voyage excitait tant sa petite-amie et ils allèrent s'installer dans la voiture. Les adultes baissèrent le chauffage, coupèrent l'eau et mirent l'alarme avant de faire de même. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport et montèrent dans l'avion à 4h30. Zoey était épuisée et ne tarda pas à sombrer. Dren la suivit de près. Elle s'était endormit sur l'épaule de son compagnon et celui-ci s'était endormis la tête contre la sienne. Les parents les observèrent quelques instants et s'endormirent à leur tour. Dren se réveilla quelques minutes avant Zoey. Il regarda l'écran qui indiquait l'heure et leur position. Il était 8h00. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Zoey qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle leva légèrement la tête et la tourna vers lui. Elle se redressa.  
Zoey : Il est que 8h00 ?  
Dren : Et oui. Il reste 8h30 de vol. On va bientôt faire escale à Hong-Kong.  
Zoey : Dormir...  
Dren : Non je vais m'ennuyer si tu te rendors !  
Zoey : Mais je suis morte.  
Dren : Tu as l'air plein d'énergie pour une morte.  
Zoey : Bon d'accord, on fait quoi ?  
Dren : On discute ?  
Zoey : De quoi ?  
Dren : De foot ?  
Zoey : Ok, bonne nuit.  
Et elle se rendormit presque aussitôt. Dren ne comprenait pas que Zoey n'aime pas ce sport. C'était le seul dossier sur les terriens qu'il avait vraiment lu. Il se rendormit. A sa grande surprise c'est Zoey qui le réveilla.  
Dren : Quoi ?  
Zoey : On va atterrir à Hong-Kong.  
Dren : Déjà ?  
Zoey : Et oui.  
Il mit sa ceinture et ils sortirent tous de l'avion une fois au sol. Ils avaient une heure devant eux. Les parents allèrent à la cafétéria tandis que Dren et Zoey se baladaient un peu partout.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. J'étais débordée et la motivation n'étais pas vraiment là. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	14. Pris au piège

**Chapitre 14**

Après cela, ils remontèrent tous dans l'avion. Les écrans diffusèrent un film qui n'intéressait bien évidemment personne. Ils atterrirent à 9h30 en Autriche. (17h30 au Japon). Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et louèrent une voiture pour se rendre à leur hôtel à Sölden. Zoey et Dren avaient une chambre pour eux situé à côté de celle des adultes.  
Zoey : C'est trop mignon !  
Dren : C'est trop petit ! Comment peut-on vivre là-dedans ?  
Zoey : Tu sais qu'on n'est pas censé vivre ici. Juste dormir, se laver et s'installer. Enfin, mettre nos affaires.  
Dren : Ouai, mais...  
Zoey : En plus, comme on est au sous-sol, on a le spa juste à côté. C'est pas génial ça ?  
Dren : Si tu le dis...  
Zoey : Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux...  
Dren : C'est l'avion. J'ai le mal de l'air.  
Il s'affala sur le lit et Zoey fit de même.  
Dren : On fait quoi ?  
Zoey : On déballe nos affaires ?  
Dren : Mouais...  
Il ne se leva pas pour autant. Zoey déballa donc toutes leurs affaires et à 11h, tout était près.  
Zoey : Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour en ville pour visiter ?  
Dren : Je suis trop fatigué...  
Zoey : Tu es allongé sur le lit depuis une bonne heure ! Moi je range. Si quelqu'un doit être fatigué ici, c'est moi ! Aller, debout paresseux !  
Dren : Pourquoi on doit sortir d'abord ?  
Zoey : Pour visiter et aussi louer les skis.  
Dren : Pfff...  
Zoey alla s'assoir sur le lit à côté de la grosse larve qui lui servait de petit ami. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.  
Dren : T'as gagné...  
Zoey : Il t'en faut peu dis moi.  
Dren : Heureusement pour toi.  
Ils se relevèrent, prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent après avoir prévenus les parents qui leurs avaient donné de l'argent pour la location des skis. Ils se rendirent au magasin d'à côté pour ne pas avoir à marcher longtemps. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté afin de louer ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard à la caisse.  
Zoey : Un snow ?  
Dren : Oui, je trouve que c'est mieux que le ski.  
Zoey : Si tu le dis.  
Ils payèrent et allèrent ranger tout ça dans l'entrepôt de la pension. Dren était content que Zoey ne se soit pas attardé sur le sujet car en réalité il n'avait pas réussi à faire de ski. La coordination des mouvements n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Après cela, ils firent un tour en ville. Beaucoup « d'après-ski ». Ils rentrèrent vers 14h pour manger avec les parents. Puis, ils partirent tous au ski. Les parents et les adolescents se séparèrent. Vers 16h, Zoey et Dren firent une pause et s'assirent sur le bord d'une piste.  
Zoey : Et bien, le truc de Sardon est super efficace !  
Dren : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Zoey : Tu sais que tu es le seul qui arrive à peu près à me suivre ?  
Dren : Ah bon ? Tant mieux alors.  
Zoey : Au moins, comme ça, nous sommes seul tout les deux.  
Dren : Oui.  
Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre.  
Dren : Arf... Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?  
Zoey : Je n'en sais rien.  
Elle balaya la piste du regard. Tous les skieurs s'étaient arrêtés, inquiets. Les enfants se serraient contre leurs parents. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la piste. Soudain, il y eu une secousse et presque tout le monde perdu l'équilibre. Un cri retentit. C'était une petite fille. Un mur de neige venait de s'ériger. Ils étaient tous pris au piège. Après un long moment de stupeur, certains essayèrent de passer à travers sans succès. Les enfants pleuraient pendant que les autres appelaient à l'aide. Au bout de quelques minutes, toujours rien.  
Zoey : Ce n'est pas normal.  
Dren : Tu as raison.  
Soudain, un prédasite apparut au milieu de cette espèce de cage de neige. Il était accompagné de Satori. Les personnes prisonnières hurlèrent et se précipitèrent tous sur les parois pour essayé de passer au travers.  
Zoey : PIERRE DE PUISSANCE, MEWTAMORPHOSE !  
Dren se retransforma lui aussi. Les gens, qui n'avaient pas vu la transformation. Ils se regardèrent tous puis se laissèrent tomber en comprenant que ces deux jeunes étaient leur seul espoir de s'en sortir.  
Satori : Zoey, Dren. Quel plaisir de vous trouvez ici.  
Zoey : Tu savais très bien que nous étions ici ! C'est bien pour cela que tu attaques si loin de Tokyo !  
Satori : Certes, tu as raison. Je savais. Bon, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon Yéti-prédasite.  
Le prédasite en question poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler l'assemblée.  
Dren : Ces gens ne t'on rien fait. Laisse-les partir !  
Satori : Certes, néanmoins ils étaient autour de vous, je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que de les capturer. Ils périront en même temps que toi et ta bien-aimée. C'est ce que l'on appelle : se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.  
Dren poussa un grognement.  
Satori : Bon, je n'ai pas que ca à faire moi. Prédasite, finis-en avec eux.  
Il se tourna vers Zoey.  
Satori : Dommage que tu ais préféré mon frère, tu aurais pu survivre. Adieu.  
Il partit. Presque immédiatement, le prédasite se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
Zoey : Dren, ton frère est un idiot.  
Dren : Toi, tu as une idée.  
Zoey : Exactement. Il a oublié que tu peux te téléporter.  
Dren : Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai !  
Zoey : Evacues les gens. Téléporte toi de l'autre côté avec eux.  
Dren : Ok.  
Dren s'exécuta donc pendant que Zoey s'occupait du prédasite. Celui-ci était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même et la Mew Mew rose se demandait ce qu'il préparait. Elle l'attaquait mais il n'avait aucune réaction. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa tomber, épuisée, dans la neige. Dren la rejoind quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'avait évacué qu'un quart des personnes présentes et ne pouvait plus se téléporter à cause de la fatigue. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
Dren : Zoey, ça va ?  
Zoey : Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? Pourquoi il n'a aucune réaction ?  
Dren : Qui ?  
Zoey : Le prédasite, imbécile !  
Dren : Il est en train d'accumuler de l'énergie et de la puissance, quand il la relâchera...  
Zoey (en se redressant) : Comment ca se fait que tu sais ça ?  
Dren : Tu te souviens de l'espèce de tortue en diamant que j'avais créé ? Celle que le chevalier bleu, enfin Marc, avait détruite. Et bien, c'était sur le même principe.  
Zoey se releva d'un coup.  
Zoey : Dren, tu es un génie !  
Elle l'embrassa et il rougit légèrement.  
Dren : Ah... Merci, mais...  
Zoey : Tu peux continuer à évacuer les gens ?  
Dren : Oui, je crois.  
Zoey : Et bien va y ! Vite !  
Pendant que Dren partait en se remettant de ses émotions, Zoey fit apparaitre ses dagues et se dirigea vers le « yéti ». Si elle en croyait Dren, il suffisait de reproduire ce qu'il s'était passé lors du défilé des bijoux Arc-en-Ciel. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit rapide. Avec toute cette neige, ca n'allait pas être facile. Elle sauta pour arriver au-dessus du prédasite. Elle allait attaquer quand Satori réapparut et l'en empêcha.  
Satori : Alors mon chaton, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je te laisserais faire ?  
Zoey : Bein, maintenant que tu le dis, si ! Pousses toi immédiatement de là !  
Ils étaient face à face, le prédasite derrière le cyniclon.  
Satori : Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes, tu peux bien patienter un peu.  
Zoey : Pousses toi !  
Satori ne bougea pas. Il la fixa simplement. Zoey regarda vers Dren. Il commençait à ralentir le rythme mais il ne restait qu'un petit groupe de personne. Elle se déconcentra sur Satori et son prédasite.  
Zoey : Tant pis pour toi.  
Elle se jeta sur lui. Il fait apparaitre ses dagues et parât l'attaque. Zoey recula puis créa une boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya sur le cyniclon. Il esquiva, ce qui permit à la mew mew rose de se retrouver fasse au prédasite sans aucun obstacle devant elle pour la gêner.  
Zoey : Merci.  
Elle s'apprêta à l'attaquer mais il se redressa subitement.  
Satori : Je vous laisse, très chère amie.  
Il disparut ce qui laissa Zoey totalement désemparer. Elle se retourna et ne vit personne. Dren avait réussi. Mais sa joie s'atténua quand soudain un cri strident et apeuré retentit.  
? : MAMANNN !  
Zoey se tourna vers la source. Elle aperçut une fillette, seule, qui devait avoir environ 6 ans. Le prédasite poussa un nouveau hurlement et commença à s'illuminer. Zoey courut vers la petite fille. Dren ne devait surement plus avoir aucune force. Il ne pouvait donc pas revenir. Elle arriva enfin prêt de la fillette qui sanglotait.  
Zoey : Coucou toi. Tu viens avec moi ? Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer et on ira chercher ta maman ensemble. D'accord ?  
La fillette : Oui.  
Zoey la prit dans ses bras et fit apparaître ses ailes de l'espoir. Elle tendit la main et attendit l'attaque.  
Zoey : Alors, dit-moi, comment tu t'appelle ?  
La fillette : Zoé.  
Zoey : Comme moi. Tu as quel âge Zoé ?  
Zoé : J'ai 5 ans.  
Zoey : Waw. Tu es déjà une grande fille dis moi !  
Zoé lui sourit. La Mew Mew rose se reconcentra sur le prédasite. Celui-ci lança l'attaque.  
Zoey : Tu vas peut être avoir un peu peur mais je suis avec toi. D'accord ? Après on ira chercher ta maman et ton papa.  
Zoé acquiesça au moment où l'attaque les frappait. Les ailes de l'espoir les protégeaient mais Zoey savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si l'attaque durait longtemps. Elle regarda le prédasite. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Le prédasite n'était pas en train de l'attaquer, mais en train de s'autodétruire ! Il ne restait presque plus rien de lui. Elle devait absolument tenir jusque là. Elle fût obligée de se mettre à genoux. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter.  
Zoé : Grande sœur ?  
Zoey : Ca va. C'est presque fini.  
Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Au moins, pour Zoé. Il fallait qu'elle la ramène à ses parents. C'est à ce moment que le prédasite disparut totalement. Le flux d'énergie diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Elle se leva difficilement et sourit à Zoé.  
Zoey : Tu vois, c'est fini.  
Zoé : C'était joli ! La lumière elle était toute jaune et autour de nous elle devenait toute rose !  
Zoey : Ravie que ca t'est plus.  
Le mur de neige s'effondra tout d'un coup. Dren et la foule se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes filles.  
Dren : Zoey, tu vas bien ?  
Zoey : Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
? : Zoé ? Zoé !  
Les parents de la petite Zoé surgirent de la foule et coururent vers le petit groupe. Ils prirent leur fille des bras de Zoey et la serrèrent contre eux.  
La mère : Dieu merci ! Tu n'a rien.  
Zoé : C'est grâce à grande sœur !  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la mew mew rose.  
Le père : Mais oui ! Vous êtes une des Mew Mew n'est-ce pas ?  
Zoey : Vous êtes japonais ?  
Le père : Oui. Nous habitons à Tokyo. Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier d'avoir sauvé notre fille ?  
Zoey : Je n'ai aucunement besoin de quoi que ses soit vous savez. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
Zoé : Grande sœur va partir ?  
Zoey : Oui. Mais on se reverra peut-être à Tokyo.  
Zoé : Mais moi je veux rester avec grande sœur !  
Zoey : Il faut que tu restes avec ton papa et ta maman, sinon ils vont être tristes. Il faut que tu deviennes une grande fille ! Tu as été très courageuse aujourd'hui. Maintenant je dois partir.  
Zoé : D'accord...  
Dren s'approcha de Zoey. Elle sourit une dernière fois à la fillette avant qu'ils ne se téléportent. Ils reprirent chacun leur forme humaine une fois arrivé à destination.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai ps mal de travail cette année. Année du bac quoi. J'espère que vous me suivrez encore jusqu'à la fin. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres.

Bonne journée à tous !


	15. Frayeur

**Chapitre 15**

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre où ils s'affalèrent sur le lit.  
Zoey : Finalement on aurait dû rester ici.  
Dren : Je le savais.  
Zoey : Je ne pensais pas que tu skiais si bien.  
Dren : Il faudra remercier Sardon pour ca.  
Zoey : Merci Sardon...  
Dren : Zoey ?  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Dren : J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre aujourd'hui.  
Zoey tourna la vers lui et souda son regard au sien.  
Zoey : Si tu veux tout savoir. J'étais terrifiée. Si Zoé n'avait pas été là, j'aurais abandonné.  
Dren : C'est ma faute. Si j'avais pu venir vous chercher...  
Zoey : Mais tu ne pouvais pas. Donc ne te culpabilise pas.  
Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Zoey : Tu n'es responsable de rien.  
Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et se redressa. Il la serra dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Zoey.  
Zoey : Dren ?  
Dren : Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras pas.  
Zoey : Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas promettre ca.  
Dren : Promet-moi !  
Zoey : Je te le promets.  
Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand les parents de Zoey entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.  
Sa mère : Oh vous êtes là !  
Zoey : Bah oui. Pourquoi tu dis ca ?  
Le père de Zoey alluma la télé où un journaliste interviewer des gens sur le combat qui avait eu lieu. Il y avait même des images du combat.  
Dren (à Zoey) : Maintenant que j'y pense, une des personnes que j'ai téléportées avait une caméra.  
Zoey (à Dren) : Elliot va me tuer.  
Le portable de Zoey se mit à sonner à ce moment.  
Zoey : C'est du rapide... (au téléphone) : Allô ?  
Elliot : Zoey ! C'est quoi ces images à la télé Autrichienne ?  
Zoey : Je peux t'expliquer. Mais pas tout de suite.  
Elliot : Tes parents sont là ?  
Zoey : Oui.  
Elliot : Tu as de la chance ! Mais je t'attends au tournant !  
Il raccrocha. Elle regarda furtivement Dren puis se tourna vers ses parents.  
Zoey : Mimi. Elle voulait savoir comment on calculait les fonctions.  
Le père de Zoey : Donc vous ne savez rien ?  
Zoey et Dren : Rien du tout.  
Sa mère : Je suis rassurée ! Ma petite princesse et son prince charmant n'ont rien !  
Zoey : Euh maman...  
Sa mère : Oui oui ! On s'en va. On ne voudrait pas vous déranger ! Vous avez surement plein de chose à faire.  
Dren et Zoey rougirent en comprenant le sous-entendu. Les parents sortirent en riant.  
Zoey : Désolée, ils sont bizarres.  
Dren : C'est pas grave.  
Zoey : Ca te dit d'aller au spa ? Il est juste à côté.  
Dren : Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon on n'a que ca à faire.

Ils se changèrent et se rendirent au spa. Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à faire plus ou moins la même chose : ski, spa, restaurant et boutiques. Le dernier jour, les parents étaient sortit faire les dernière courses et la plupart des touristes de l'hôtel faisaient la nocturne de ski. Les deux amoureux décidèrent d'aller une dernière fois au spa. Ils étaient dans le sauna et discutaient.

Zoey : Et demain on sera au Japon et j'aurais de nouveau Elliot sur le dos.  
Dren : Ouai. Mais c'était bien quand même.  
Zoey : Oui c'est vrai. Sauf quand ton frère est venu.  
Dren : Pourtant il était sympa avant... On s'entendait super bien.  
Zoey : Vraiment ?  
Dren : Oui. Mais les temps ont changé.  
Satori : Et oui ! Maintenant nous sommes ennemis. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que sont tous les frères et sœurs ?  
Dren et Zoey se levèrent d'un bond. Satori se tenait debout derrière la porte vitrée du sauna.  
Satori : Je suis là depuis pas mal de temps vous savez. Vos conversations sont d'un ennui vous n'imaginez même pas !  
Zoey tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. Elle était bloquée.  
Satori : C'est ca que tu cherche ?  
Il faisait tournoyer la clé autour de son doigt.  
Zoey : Laisse-nous sortir !  
Satori : Désolé, mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.  
Dren : Je n'arrive pas à me téléporter !  
Satori : Ah oui ?  
Il sortit une espèce de pierre bleue de sa poche.  
Zoey : C'est quoi ce...  
Dren : Une pierre de Phalesia !  
Zoey : Une pierre de quoi ?  
Satori : De Phalesia. Cette pierre empêche toutes brèches dans l'espace bidimensionnel.  
Zoey : En clair ?  
Dren : On ne peut pas se téléporter dans un rayon de 10 mètres...  
Satori : Donc vous êtes coincés. Et je te rappelle très cher frère, que même sous t forme humaine tu reste un cyniclon et que par conséquent tu reste sensibles aux hautes températures. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de vie.  
Il déposa la pierre près de la porte du sauna et partit ce téléporter un peu plus loin. Dren se rassit et Zoey en fit de même.  
Zoey : Je crois qu'on est mal.  
Dren : Et pas qu'un peu.  
La température augmentait t ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Dren se sentait de plus en plus mal. Zoey s'était allongée et réfléchissait. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Dren allongé par terre, inconscient. Elle se précipita vers lui.  
Zoey : Dren ! Réveil toi !  
Elle le secouait énergiquement mais il ne reprenait pas connaissance. Elle se releva et alla frapper contre la porte en verre tout en appelant à l'aide. Son regard se pose sur un tas de serviette qui lui fit se rappeler de quelque chose.  
Zoey : Minimew ! Viens vite !  
Les tas de serviettes gigota et peu après la petite boule rose s'en extirpa. Il vola ensuite jusqu'à la Mew Mew rose.  
Zoey : Ouvre cette porte s'il te plait. Fait vite.  
Minimew s'exécuta. Il partit chercher la clef au bureau de la concierge. Peu de temps après il inséra la clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille pris la pierre qu'elle alla jeter par la fenêtre puis retourna vers Dren qu'elle traina vers la salle de repos. Elle le hissa tant bien que mal sur un transat et s'affala sur celui à côté du sien. Minimew apporta son portable à Zoey puis repris sa forme de bijou de portable. La jeune fille se redressa une fois remise de ses émotions. Dren ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle pensa à une solution qu'elle voyait souvent dans les films et qui marchait à tous les coups. Elle pesa la pour et le contre mais le pour l'emporta haut la main. Elle leva la main et gifla son copain. Celui-ci ce redressa immédiatement.  
Dren : Je suis où ? On est mort ?  
Zoey : Comme quoi ca ne marche pas que dans les films. Ca se voit non ? Bien sûr qu'on est mort. D'ailleurs là on attend de voir si on va au paradis ou en enfer.  
Dren : C'est pas vrai ?  
Zoey : Non.  
Dren : Alors on est vivant ?  
Zoey : Logiquement si on n'est pas mort, on est vivant.  
Dren la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Zoey le lui rendit et ils partirent dans leur chambre quand le cyniclon put se lever. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'incident et se préparèrent pour leur dernière soirée. Les parents de Zoey vinrent les chercher afin de se rendre au restaurant. Tous les touristes de l'hôtel étaient réunis pour cette dernière soirée. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Zoey observait discrètement tous les visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas quand son regard s'arrêta sur une tête familière : Zoé et ses parents. Ils étaient installés sur la table juste à côté de la sienne. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa son assiette tout le reste de la soirée. Ils partirent ensuite dans un « après-ski », une sorte de discothèque que l'on trouve près des grandes stations de ski.

Ils étaient tous dans le hall avec leurs valises prêt à partir quand Zoey sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche. Elle se retourna pour voir et découvrit la petite Zoé, agrippée à son bras. La Mew Mew rose essaya de garder son calme et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce ? Tu as perdu tes parents ?  
Zoé : Grande sœur ?  
Zoey : Je ne suis pas ta grande sœur.  
Zoé : Si c'est toi. Je le sais !  
Zoey : Mais non !  
Elle sentait le stress monter en elle. Elle priait que personne ne les entende parler et que ses oreilles ne surgissent pas.  
Zoé : Si, tu as une queue de chat.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Elle se retourna et constata que sa queue était en effet de sortie. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas du ce concentrer que su ses oreilles... Elle s'empressa de la cacher et regarda le visage de Zoé qui affichait un énorme sourire.  
Zoé : Tu vois !  
Zoey : Bon d'accord. Mais c'est un secret. Tu ne dois le dire à personne. D'accord ?  
Zoé : Promis !  
Elle fit un bisou à son idole et repartie, surement pour retrouver ses parents. Zoey ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir avec une fille de cet âge mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Dans un sens, elle était un peu triste de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait surement jamais la petite Zoé. Dren la sortit de ses pensées.  
Dren : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as le regard dans le vide.  
Zoey : Oh rien. Je pensais à la super semaine qu'on vient de passer.  
Elle embrassa son amoureux et partie rejoindre ses parents en sa compagnie.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà enfin la suite de ma fan-fic. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous les retards de cette année. C'était l'année du bac et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre à jour mes blogs. Pour ceux que ca intéresse j'ai eu mention bien !

Je vais essayer de finir cette fic avant la fin des vacances ! C'est un de mes objetifs vacances ! J'espère pouvoir m'y tenir.

Je me demande toujours quand est-ce qu'il vont se décider à faire un version française de ce site. x)

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne vacances.


	16. Chantage

**Chapitre 16**

L'école avait repris. Les devoirs, les cours, les profs et le café. Pure bonheur n'est-ce pas ? Dès que Zoey était entrée, Elliot lui avait sauté dessus. Elle lui avait tout expliqué sauf pour la petite Zoé et l'histoire du sauna. Elle avait reprit son travail et il l'avait enfin laissé tranquille. Bizarrement, ce mardi là il se disputa avec Corina, se qui n'arrivait jamais. Elle était assise à une table et buvait son thé comme à son habitude.  
Elliot : Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire ?  
Corina : Je bois mon thé à la verveine.  
Elliot : Tu es censé travailler je te signal.  
Corina : D'abord le thé très cher. Le thé est...  
Elliot (en hurlant) : Tu me saoul avec ton thé ! Soit tu bosses soit tu te barre !  
Corina : Très bien, je m'en vais.  
Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour se changer avant de rentrer chez elle.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
Elliot : Quoi ? Tu veux t'en aller aussi ?  
Zoey ne lui répondit pas et retourna à la cuisine.

La semaine qui suivit, Corina ne revint pas.  
Zoey : Elle est aussi fâchée que ça ?  
Bridget : Je commence à m'inquiéter...  
Kikki : On va la voir ce soir !  
Zoey et Bridget acquiescèrent. Elles se rendirent donc le soir même chez la Mew Mew bleue. En arrivant devant le manoir, Bridget sonna à l'interphone.  
Une bonne : Maison Buckstrom, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ?  
Bridget : Bonjour madame. Nous sommes des amies à Corina et nous souhaiterions lui rendre visite.  
La bonne : Je suis désolée mais mademoiselle s'est absentée.  
Bridget : Serait-ce possible de savoir où ?  
La bonne : Je ne sais pas si je peux...  
Zoey : On vous promet qu'on ne vous créera aucun ennui.  
La bonne : Elle s'est rendue chez une certaine Estelle.  
Bridget : Merci beaucoup.  
La bonne : Au revoir.  
Zoey : Elle serait vraiment chez Estelle ?  
Kikki : Corina aime beaucoup Estelle !  
Zoey : Je l'appelle.  
La Mew Mew rose appela Estelle mais bien entendu leur amie n'était pas chez elle. Les trois jeunes filles trouvèrent vraiment cela étrange et s'empressèrent de prévenir Elliot. Celui-ci leur dit qu'il allait essayer de la repérer grâce à sa pierre de puissance. Zoey et les autres rentrèrent chacune chez elles. Zoey atteignait presque sa maison quand Satori apparut devant elle.  
Satori : Bonjour mon chaton.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Satori : Oh je passais par là et je t'ai vu. Toute seule. Et je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas l'enlever elle aussi ? ».  
Zoey : Elle aussi ? C'est toi qui as enlevé Corina ?  
Satori : Oui, et c'est moi qui vais t'enlever aussi !  
Il se jeta sur elle avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Elle l'esquiva de justesse et repartit dans l'autre sens. Elle tourna dans une ruelle, puis dans une autre et continua ce petit jeu, Satori toujours sur ces talons. A ce rythme, elle allait bientôt se perdre. Elle finit même par tourner dans une impasse. Elle voulut se mewtamorphoser mais Satori fut plus rapide et lui pris sa pierre de puissance. Elle recula et sentit le mur taper dans son dos. Elle était coincée.  
Satori : Oh quel dommage. Je crois bien que le petit chaton est coincé.  
Zoey ne répondit rien. Le cyniclon la saisit par les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ne put réprimer un cri de douleur, ce qui déclencha un rire chez son adversaire.  
Satori : Je comprends tellement cet imbécile de Dren. Je l'envie aussi. Tu es tellement belle quand tu cris et quand tu as mal !  
Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.  
Satori : Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dirais de faire, je tuerais la Mew Mew bleue.  
Zoey hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Satori : Tu vas larguer mon frère pour commencer.  
Zoey : Ca va pas non ?  
Satori : Tu veux la mort de ton amie ?  
Zoey ne dit rien et Satori reprit.  
Satori : Je te mets ce bracelet. Il n'y a que moi, Yué et Ikuto qui pouvons l'enlever. Il y a une sorte de GPS intégré ainsi qu'un micro. Ah ! Et je peux aussi t'envoyer des décharges électriques.  
Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Il prit violement le poignet de Zoey et lui mis le bracelet. Il la lâcha ensuite et ajouta :  
Satori : Je veux que tu l'appelle ce soir et que demain tu ne sois plus avec lui. Et je te préviens, tu dis quoi que ce soit et je vous tue toi et ta copine.  
Il partit le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Zoey, seule, en larme dans l'impasse. Ce soir là, elle appela Dren pour lui donné un rendez-vous le lendemain à 13 heures.

Le lendemain, après les cours, elle se rendit chez elle, se changea et retourna au parc. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la petite forêt où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Dren la veille. Elle avait choisi cet endroit parce qu'il n'y avait jamais personne là-bas. Son petit-ami arriva peu après elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait déjà les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle se leva et le repoussa quand il voulut l'embrasser.  
Dren : Zoey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Zoey : Dren, je...  
Elle baissa la tête en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas ?  
Zoey : Je... Je...  
Dren : Zoey... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa encore plus violement que la fois précédente.  
Zoey : J'en ai marre.  
Dren : De quoi ?  
Zoey : De toi. Je ne t'aime plus.  
Dren : Hein ?  
Zoey : Tu as très bien compris.  
Dren : Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Zoey : Ce n'est pas le problème.  
Dren : Mais...  
Zoey : C'est finit Dren.  
Elle partit en courant dans le sens d'où elle était arrivée. Dren mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser puis décida de la suivre. Ils traversèrent tout le parc comme ça. Il finit par la rattraper dans une ruelle près du centre-ville. Il lui saisit le bras et la fit se retourner.  
Dren : Pourquoi ?  
Zoey : Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner.  
Dren : Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fait.  
Zoey : Dren...  
Elle lui caressa la joue de sa main libre.  
Zoey : C'est mieux pour toi comme pour moi.  
Dren : Ce n'est pas une explication ! Tu...  
Zoey l'embrassa à ce moment. Dren passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Zoey commença à sentir une douleur au poignet qui s'intensifiait. Elle sentait qu'elle allait hurler si ca continuait et elle interrompu le baiser. Elle partit immédiatement dans le sens inverse. Dren ne la suivit pas.

Le lendemain, Dren ne vint pas en cours au grand soulagement de Zoey. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ca. Elle déchanta en arrivant au café où elle trouva les 3 cyniclons en train de servir les clientes. Bridget, Kikki et Estelle étaient là aussi. Elle alla se changer et fit comme si de rien n'était. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot lui demande d'aller chercher du sucre dans la réserve. Elle chercher un pot quand elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Dren qui marchait vers elle.  
Zoey : Qu'est-ce-que...  
Dren : Zoey, je veux une explication.  
Zoey : Je t'ai dit hier que je n'en avais aucune à te donner.  
Elle se retourna et continua sa recherche. Dren se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sa tête sur son épaule. Zoey se figea. Qu'était-elle censée faire ?  
Dren : Je t'aime Zoey, et je ne te laisserai pas partir sans raisons.  
Il enleva sa tête. La jeune fille en profita pour se retourner et le repousser.  
Zoey : Je ne veux plus être avec toi !  
Dren : Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ! Je t'en pris... Je t'aime tellement ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?  
Zoey : Tu ne trouves pas que le fait que je ne t'aime plus est une raison valable ?  
Dren posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Zoey qui ne bougea pas, perdue.  
Dren : Zoey ! Comment tu peux me faire ca ? Je suis revenu pour toi ! Je me suis battu pour toi ! Je suis près à out pour toi ! Je t'aime et toi tu me jette comme ca avec pour seule explication le fait que tu ne m'aimes plus.  
Zoey : Dren...  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca. Il était au bord des larmes. Il enleva ses mains et baissa la tête.  
Zoey : Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire ca...  
Dren : Alors pourquoi ?  
Zoey : Ce n'est pas ma faute...  
Le bracelet lui envoya une décharge juste après qu'elle ait prononcé la phrase. Elle eut un hoquet de douleur. Elle en avait déjà trop dit. Dren avait rapproché son visage du sien et n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres.  
Dren : Alors à qui ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres étaient si proches qu'elle les sentait bouger quand il parlait. Il ferma et murmura quelque chose à Zoey puis il l'embrassa. Cette fois elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle en avait tellement envie. Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. A regret, il interrompit le baiser. Il resta quelques secondes debout devant elle et la fixait sans rien dire. Zoey se retenait de hurler tellement elle avait mal. Dren prit le pot de farine que Wesley lui avait demandé et il remonta en cuisine. Zoey resta sans rien dire. Elle se retourna pour prendre le pot de sucre qu'elle avait fini par trouver et remonta elle aussi.  
Estelle : Dépêche-toi Zoey !  
Zoey : Oui j'arrive.  
Elle suivit Estelle, donna le sucre à Wesley et prit sa pause. Elle passa devant Dren et courut ensuite vers le petit bois. Quand elle fut bien enfoncée dedans, elle hurla. Le bracelet lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle fondit en larme. Soudain elle entendit quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et reconnus un silhouette familière.  
Zoey : Satori...

* * *

Re-Bonjour à tous.

Et oui aujourd'hui deux chapitres ! x) Miracle non ? J'essaye de rattraper mon retard. Je sais maintenant qu'il y aura 20 chapitres.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais peut être publier une fictions sur Shakugan no Shana. Je l'ai fait lire à plusieurs personnes qui ne connaisse pas du tout ce manga et ils m'ont dit avoir compris et même aimé. Donc voilà. Ca intéresse quelques uns d'entre vous ?

Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !


	17. Un bal agité

**Chapitre 17**

Il s'approcha et pris le menton de la jeune Mew Mew entre ses doigts.  
Satori : A ce que je vois tu es un petit chaton désobéissant.  
Il la gifla avec une telle force qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Il s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle fixait le sol sans rien dire, s'attendant à un autre coup. Satori reprit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.  
Satori : J'ai autre chose pour toi. Maintenant que tu as rompu avec cet imbécile, tu ne te battras plus contre les prédasites. Enfin si, mais tu feras semblant. Tu n'esquiveras pas les attaques, ou juste quelques unes pour la forme et tu t'effondre bien sur avec la fin du combat. Comme ca il ne pourront pas les éliminer. Compris ?  
Zoey hocha la tête puis il la lâcha. Il se redressa.  
Satori : Bien. Attend toi à me revoir bientôt.  
Il se téléporta laissant Zoey seule sous la pluie qui commençait à peine à tomber. Elle se releva et repartit au café. Quand elle arriva elle était complètement trempée. Elliot la réprimanda mais ne voyant aucune réaction, il laissa tomber.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Elliot chercha Corina, les cyniclons attaquaient et Zoey faisait comme Satori le lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait plus reçu de décharge car Dren la laissait tranquille mais les autres commençaient à trouver que quelque chose clochait.  
Estelle : Zoey, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Zoey : Rien pourquoi ?  
Estelle : Tu es bizarre.  
Zoey : Vraiment ?  
Elle repartit servir. A la fin de la journée, Elliot annonça la date du bal de charité et donna leurs robes à chacune. Zoey en avait un rose comme d'habitude mais c'était la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle remercia Elliot puis rentra chez elle.  
Zoey : Je suis rentrée.  
Sa mère : Ah Zoey ! Il y a un garçon qui veut te voir. Je l'ai fait monter dans ta chambre.  
Zoey monta les escaliers. Ce n'était pas Dren, sa mère lui aurait dit. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un garçon de son âge, blond aux yeux bleus plutôt mignon.  
Zoey : Satori.  
Satori : Tu es douée dit moi.  
Zoey : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Satori : Je viendrais au bal avec toi.  
Zoey : Pourquoi ?  
Satori : Parce qu'il te faut un cavalier.  
Zoey : De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.  
Satori : Exactement.  
Zoey : C'est demain.  
Satori : Je viendrais te chercher à 19h30.  
Il sortit de la maison puis se téléporta. Zoey s'assit sur son lit au moment où son portable commençait à sonner. C'était Dren. Elle ne décrocha pas. Il continua à l'appeler. Elle décrocha la septième fois.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Dren : Bah enfin !  
Zoey : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Dren : Je suppose que tu n'iras pas au bal.  
Zoey : Pas avec toi en tout cas.  
Dren : Avec qui ?  
Zoey : Ca ne te regarde pas.  
Dren : Alors tu y vas vraiment avec quelqu'un ?  
Zoey : Au revoir Dren.  
Elle raccrocha mais il ne rappela pas, pour le plus grand soulagement de la Mew Mew rose.

Le lendemain soir, Satori vains la chercher à 19h30 comme prévus. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il était vraiment beau habillé comme ça.  
Satori : Fais comme si j'étais ton petit ami.  
Zoey ne répondit pas. Ils entrèrent tout le deux dans la salle, Zoey au bras de Satori, rebaptisé Ryuzaki. Elle chercha ses amies et les vis un peut plus loin, Kikki accompagné de Tarb et Dren était avec une belle jeune fille qui avait les cheveux noirs et de grand yeux vert et une magnifique robe verte émeraude. Zoey cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Satori et elle les rejoignirent. Les présentations furent brèves. La jeune fille au bras de Dren s'appelait Julie. Elle était plutôt sympathique mais Zoey ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la haïr. Elle fut soulagée quand ils durent tous aller danser, ca lui changer les idées. Malheureusement c'était une de ces danses où l'on change de partenaire et elle se retrouva avec Dren.  
Dren : Tu le sors d'où celui là ?  
Zoey : Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
Dren : Tu m'as largué pour lui ?  
Zoey : Peut être.  
Il y eu un petit silence tendu.  
Dren : Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.  
Zoey : Merci.  
Dren : C'est quoi ce bracelet ?  
Zoey : C'est un cadeau de Ryuzaki.  
Dren continua de fixer le bracelet. Il l'avait déjà vu. Mais où ?  
Zoey : En tout cas tu n'as pas perdu on temps.  
Dren : Pour ?  
Zoey : Pour t'en trouver une autre.  
Dren : C'est juste une amie.  
Zoey : C'est ce qu'on dit.  
Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle du changer de partenaire. A la fin de la danse, Zoey et Satori sortirent sur la terrasse où se trouvaient Dren et Julie. Satori savait que son frère les observait. Il prit Zoey par la taille et l'embrassa. Zoey ne s'y attendait pas du tout et Dren retenus de les séparer. Sa Zoey embrassait ce blondinet ? Quand Satori lâcha Zoey elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était sous le choc. Dren passa le reste de la soirée à ruminer et Satori en fut vraiment ravis.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Zoey fut tiré de son sommeil par un coup de téléphone d'Elliot. Elle s'habilla et fila au café. Elliot expliqua à out le monde qu'il avait localisé Corina. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand une armée de prédasite apparut devant le café.  
Elliot : C'est pas vrai...  
Ils sortirent tous dehors. Satori les y attendait.  
Satori : Vous n'irez nulle part les amis. PREDASITES !  
Ils se jetèrent tous sur les Mew Mew et les cyniclons. Ils combattirent pendant plus d'une heure. Zoey avait eu un accord avec Satori la veille. Elle pouvait en détruire quelques-uns. Il ne restait bientôt plus que Dren, Zoey et Estelle debout.  
Estelle : Ils sont trop nombreux !  
Dren : On y arrivera jamais !  
Zoey : Attention !  
Estelle esquiva l'attaque mais Dren fut projeté et il alla s'écraser contre un arbre.  
Zoey et Estelle : Dren !  
Zoey chercha Satori du regard mais il était partit quelques minutes auparavant, en laissant les prédasites derrière lui. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Dren pour lui assener le coup de grâce, mais la Mew Mew rose s'interposa. Le prédasite attaqua et elle protégea le cyniclon. Celui-ci se réveilla au moment où Zoey le détruisait. Soudain, un autre prédasite se glissa entre eux deux. Il lança une boule d'énergie sur Dren.  
Zoey : DREN !Elle s'élança vers lui, et ne sachant par quel miracle, elle réussi à détruire le prédasite et son attaque avant qu'elle n'atteigne Dren. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux par terre pour reprendre son souffle.  
Dren : Zoey ?  
Elle se retourna vers lui. Elle lisait la peur dans ses yeux. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la Mew Mew rose. Le cyniclon n'osait pas bouger. Elle se jeta sur lui et le sera contre elle. Il était complètement perdu.  
Zoey : Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Il m'a obligé ! il a dit qu'il tuerait Corina si je ne le faisais pas. Pardon !  
Elle pleurait à chaude larme sur lui. Il la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui pour voir son visage.  
Dren : Qui ? Qui t'as dit ça Zoey ?  
Zoey : Satori !  
Elle redoubla ses pleurs. Dren la pris dans ses bras et la rassura. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et ils se fixèrent pendant un instant. Puis, sans prévenir, Zoey l'embrassa. Dren sentit un sentiment de bonheur l'envahir. Il avait enfin retrouvé celle qu'il aimait. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras. Zoey décolla quelques instants ses lèvres des siennes pour lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait. Puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Soudain, elle se redressa et s'effondra immédiatement su le sol. Elle hurlait. La douleur du bracelet était devenue insupportable. Dren voulut s'approcher d'elle.  
Zoey : N'approche pas !  
Dren : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Zoey : Le bracelet, il...  
Elle perdit connaissance. Dren se rappela alors qu'il avait vu ce bracelet sur sa planète. Il voulut s'approcher de Zoey mais il reçut un coup sur la tête qui lui fit à son tour perdre connaissance.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit ça il y a tellement longtemps ! En même temps ça remonte à la quatrième. Ca fait 5 ans maintenant ! J'avoue que ça m'a rendue nostalgique de relire les derniers chapitres. J'ai l'impression qu'une page se tourne.

Peut être que certains ont remarqué, j'ai changé de nom ! x) J'en pouvais plus de Marion-onee-chan ! J'ai donc mis Sheya-chan ! :) Pourquoi Sheya ? Et bien parce que c'est mon perso sur World of Warcraft ! xD Vous savez tout. ;)

A bientôt !


	18. Piègés

**Chapitre 18**

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une espèce de cage. Il se redressa mais le regretta presque immédiatement. Il avait un mal de tête insupportable. Il attendit quelques secondes les yeux fermés puis regarda autour de lui. Toutes les Mew Mew étaient là, chacune dans une cage ainsi que les cyniclons. Son regard s'arrêta sur celle à côté de la sienne. C'était celle de Zoey. Il s'approcha des barreaux et la regarda.  
Satori : Si elle avait obéis elle ne serait pas dans cet état.  
Dren se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.  
Dren : Tu es un monstre.  
Satori : Oui, je sais. Mais tu as vu le beau bracelet que je lui ai offert ?  
Dren : Enlève-le-lui ! Tu n'as pas le droit de traite les gens de la façon dont tu le fais !  
Satori : Ah oui ?  
Soudain le corps de Zoey fut parcourut de secousse.  
Dren & Corina : Arrête !  
Dren se retourna vers Corina qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ca n'arrivait pas souvent de la voir comme ça.  
Corina : Je suis désolée Dren, c'est ma faute si...  
Dren : Non ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la sienne.  
En disant cela, il avait tourné la tête vers son frère qui sortait.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils furent tous réveillés à part Zoey. Dren leur expliqua toute l'histoire et ils cherchèrent tous un moyen de s'échapper. Les cyniclons ne pouvaient pas se téléporter, comme ils s'y attendaient tous. Ils réfléchissaient tous quand Kikki poussa un crie strident.  
Kikki : Pourquoi ?!  
Estelle : Quoi ?  
Kikki : Je ne peux pas me démewtamorphoser !  
Estelle et Bridget se dévisagèrent et essayèrent à leurs tours. Ca se solda par un échec.  
Bridget : Comment c'est possible ?  
Corina : Parce qu'ils nous ont séparé de nos armes. Ils les ont mises là bas, dans l'espèce de gros tube. Elles ne peuvent plus disparaitre donc nous on est bloqué comme ça. Ils savent qu'on s'affaiblit plus vite sous cette forme. Maintenant ils ont le champ libre pour agir.  
Estelle : Ca, c'est mauvais.  
Zoey : Ca je ne vous le fait pas dire...  
Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Elle avait l'air assez mal en point.  
Zoey : Je suis désolée Corina. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait à cause de moi...  
Corina : Non, rien du tout. Et toi ?  
Zoey : Moi ca va ! Je suis en pleine forme !  
Bien sûr elle mentait. Elle ne pensait pas s'être sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie. Mais elle devait faire bonne figure devant les autres. Elle avait déjà créé assez de problèmes. Ils se turent tous quand Satori entra dans la salle.  
Satori : Bien bien bien ! Je vois que tout le monde et réveillé ! Même Zoey ! Tu es plus résistante que je ne l'aurait cru. Tu es fascinante !  
Zoey ne tourna même pas a tête vers lui, ce qui eu pour résultat de l'énerver.  
Satori : Bon, je pense que votre chère amie ici présente vous à déjà exposé la situation. Nous allons donc pouvoir procéder aux tests.  
Tarb : Quels tests ?  
Satori : Vous verrez bien par vous-même. Je vais commencer par... Kikki !  
Kikki : Pourquoi moi ?  
Satori : Parce que toi.  
Il ouvrit la cage et la sait par le poignet pour l'emmener vers la salle d'expériences. Après leur départ, plus personne ne dit un mot. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plus d'une heure. C'est Tarb qui brisa ce silence tendu.  
Tarb : Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ?  
Corina : Je ne sais pas... Ils ne m'ont encore jamais fait ça.  
Sardon : Je crois que vous ne voulez pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils font.  
Corina s'apprêtait à lui demandé s'il en savait quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit. Ikuto arriva avec Kikki, inconsciente, dans les bras. Il la jeta nonchalamment dans sa cage et repartit en ricanant.  
Tarb : Kikki !  
Bridget : Oh mon Dieu...  
Estelle : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Satori : Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour.  
Il était revenu et affichait un sourire sadique. Il pointa Bridget du doigt.  
Satori : Toi !  
Il commençait à l'emmener quand Zoey se leva brusquement et appela Satori qui se retourna.  
Satori : Quoi ?  
Zoey : Prend moi à sa place.  
Tout le monde la dévisagea en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Elle croisa le regard de Dren.  
Dren (tout bas) : Pourquoi ?  
Zoey (tout bas) : Je t'expliquerais.  
Satori : D'accord, si tu y tiens.  
Il jeta la Mew Mew verte dans sa cage et vint chercher Zoey qui le suivit. Bridget tremblait de tout son corps.  
Estelle : Bridget, il est partit.  
Bridget : Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?  
Sardon : J'ai mon idée mais c'est à elle de nous le dire.  
Ils se turent tous pendant quelques minutes.  
Tarb : Eh ! C'est quoi ça ?  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Kikki que Tarb pointait du doigt. Une grosse flaque rouge se formait autour d'elle. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent les coupures qui parsemaient le corps de leur amie.  
Sardon : C'est du sang.  
Bridget : Kikki ! Elle va mourir si ça continue.  
Dren : C'est peu probable. Je connais mon frère, il va tout faire pour nous garder le plus longtemps possible.  
Corina : C'est horrible...  
Estelle : Ils jouent avec nous comme si nous n'étions que des objets.  
Dren : C'est exactement comme ça qu'il nous voit. Et une fois qu'il aura marre de jouer...  
Estelle : Il nous tuera.  
Dren n'ajouta rien, ils avaient tous compris la situation. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là le plus vite possible, sinon ils mourraient tous dans la souffrance.

Les heures passaient et apparemment Satori s'en donnait à cœur joie avec Zoey. Finalement quand il la ramena, elle était dans le même état que Kikki, qui s'était réveillée peu après le départ de Satori.  
Bridget : Kikki ? Ca va ?  
Kikki : J'ai mal partout !  
Elle s'examina et failli se réévanouir à la vue du sang qu'elle avait perdu.  
Tarb : Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
Elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Ils espéraient tous que Zoey s'en souviendrait à son réveil qui eu lieu quelques heures plus tard.  
Dren : Zoey ca va ?  
Zoey : Non...  
Sardon : Tu te souviens da ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
Elle réfléchit un instant pour finalement leur donner la même réponse que Kikki. Bien évidemment elle mentait. Mais elle ne voulait pas créer la panique chez ses amis. Elle croisa le regard de Kikki. Apparemment, celle-ci avait eu la même idée. Satori ne revint plus ce jour là et ils finirent tous par s'endormir les uns après les autres. Zoey, elle, se coucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

_Ils l'avaient emmené dans une salle où il y avait plein d'appareil aux formes étranges et indéfinissable. Yué l'avait « branché » à un appareil et il avait testé la résistance de son corps à l'électricité jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Il notait ensuite les résultats des expériences sur un carnet. Après, Satori l'avait attaqué avec ses dagues pour voir si, après un choc comme elle venait de recevoir, elle pouvait toujours esquiver ses attaques. Il s'était arrêté une fois qu'il eu réussi à lui enfoncer dans l'épaule. Elle l'avait entendu dire qu'elle était plus résistante que Kikki à ses deux camarades. Après Ikuto l'avait criblé de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse._

Elle frissonna en y repensant et soupira. Elle voulut se tourner mais oublia sa blessure et poussa un petit gémissement. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il qui ça leur tombe dessus ? Les larmes finirent tout de même par couler sur ses joues.  
Dren : Zoey ?  
Zoey : Tu ne dors pas ?  
Dren : Non, quelque chose me perturbe.  
Il se redressa et regarda Zoey droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait essuyé ses larmes et essayait de retenir les autres.  
Zoey : Quoi ?  
Dren : Tu as mentit n'est-ce pas ?  
Zoey : Comment tu le sais ?  
Dren : Je te connais. Je sais quand tu mens.  
Zoey : Oui. Je me souviens de tout...  
Dren : Pourquoi tu nous as dit le contraire ?  
Zoey : Parce que vous ne voulez pas savoir.  
Dren : Si on te demande c'est que...  
Zoey : Non ! Il ne vaut mieux qu'elles ne le sachent pas.  
Dren : Elles ?  
Zoey : Ils ne vous le feront sûrement pas à vous. Ils doivent déjà savoir sur vous ce qu'ils cherchent à savoir sur nous.  
Dren : Donc tu ne diras rien ?  
Zoey : Non.  
Dren : D'accord. Je finirais par le savoir.  
Zoey : Sûrement.  
Le cyniclon se recoucha et sombra bien vite dans le sommeil. Zoey prit son portable dans sa poche et le remit après avoir décroché Minimew.  
Zoey : Va voir Elliot. Dis lui de vite trouver une solution.  
La petite boule rose s'envola rejoindre le café Mew Mew où Elliot l'attendait.  
Elliot : Je me disais bien que tu n'allais pas tarder. Raconte-moi tout. J'ai peu être une idée pour les sortir de là.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il vous a plu ?

J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à la mettre celui là. En ce moment je travaille avec mon père (il est agriculteur) et ça fait plusieurs jours de suite qu'on fait du 9 heures minuit. Je suis claquée !

Bonne journée !


	19. La forteresse

**Chapitre 19**

Quand Zoey se réveilla tout le monde était encore endormi. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient tous dormir autant. Surtout Sardon et Estelle. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Satori qui illumina la pièce. Les autres furent aussi réveillés. Satori traina toutes les Mew Mew les unes après les autres pour les placer dans des tubes en verre. Satori s'avança entre les cages où se trouvaient les cyniclons et les tubes contenant les filles avec une sorte de télécommande dans la main.  
Satori : Bonjour à tous ! Si vous êtes tous réuni ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous allons effectuer un grand test sur vous, Mew Mew. Nous allons voir laquelle de vous est la plus résistante. Je voulais que vos 3 amis assistent à ce spectacle ! Après cela, si les résultats sont concluants, nous irons chercher le cristal d'eau bleue et l'arme ultime qui se trouvent dans une autre forteresse avec notre maître !  
Il poussa un rire plutôt diabolique. Les 5 Mew Mew étaient terrorisées. Satori arrêta de rire, regarda tour à tour les 3 cyniclons puis se retourna.  
Satori : Adieu mesdemoiselles..  
Il appuya sur le bouton et des éclairs envahirent les tubes en verres afin de frapper les cinq jeunes filles.  
Dren : Zoey !  
Tarb : Kikki !  
Cette dernière s'effondra la première. Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement. Corina et Bridget la suivirent peu après. Zoey et Estelle résistèrent encore quelques minutes pour s'effondrer quasiment simultanément. Satori explosa de rire suivit par Yué et Ikuto. Dren et Tarb regardaient la scène avec effrois tandis que Sardon restait imperturbable. Les Mew Mew furent remise dans leurs cages et les 3 cyniclons partirent rejoindre leur chef à la forteresse. Zoey et Estelle se réveillèrent peu après leur départ. Les autres les suivirent de près. Minimew apparut presque immédiatement. Il se posa devant Zoey.  
Zoey : C'est pas trop tôt !  
Elliot : J'ai fait mon possible !  
Dren : C'est quoi ça ? Il se passe quoi ?  
Zoey : La nuit dernière j'ai envoyé Minimew voir Elliot pour qu'il trouve une solution.  
Corina : Tu aurais pu nous le dire !  
Zoey : Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. C'était notre dernière chance et s'il se faisait attrapé c'était fichu.  
Elliot : Donc j'ai fabriqué une clé permettant d'ouvrir toutes les serrures. Espérons que ça marche sur celle là.  
Minimew essaya d'ouvrir la cage de Zoey. Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cage. La boule rose s'empressa alors d'ouvrir les autres cages. La Mew Mew rose s'avança ensuite vers les tubes en verre qui renfermait leurs armes.  
Kikki : On fait comment ?  
Zoey : Comme ça.  
Elle s'avança vers Dren et, sans prévenir, lui arracha des cheveux.  
Dren : Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?!  
Zoey : C'est pour l'ouverture ADN.  
Dren : Et alors ?  
Sardon : Les jumeaux ont le même ADN.  
Dren : Comment tu savais ça ?  
Zoey : Il faut écouter en cours.  
Dren se tut. C'est vrai qu'il n'écoutait quasiment jamais. Zoey ouvrit les tubes et ils récupèrent tous leurs armes.  
Elliot : J'ai repéré les cyniclons dans le parc central. Celui du cerisier.  
Ils se rendirent tous là-bas. Les cyniclons ne pouvaient pas se téléportaient pour une raison qui leur échappait.  
Elliot : Un quatrième point vient d'apparaitre !  
Sardon : C'est le Seigneur Rouge.  
Elliot : Maintenant un énorme champ d'énergie.  
Tarb : La forteresse...  
Elliot : Dépêchez vous !  
Zoey : On fait ce qu'on peut !  
Elliot : Je prends la voiture et je vous rejoins là-bas !  
Il coupa la communication. Le groupe arriva quelques minutes après. Ils trouvèrent une grosse sphère volante entourée de rune rouge flottant dans le ciel. A terre, les 3 cyniclons agenouillés devant le Seigneur Rouge. Ceux-ci se retournèrent vers eux.  
Satori : Nous vous attendions.  
Yué : On va s'occuper de vous !  
Ikuto : Maître, nous couvrons vos arrières !  
Celui-ci se téléporta dans la forteresse. Des milliers de prédasites atterrirent autour d'eux. Elliot arriva à ce moment.  
Elliot : Zoey, Estelle et Dren, vous montez. Les autres vous éliminez du mieux possible les prédasites ici !  
Ils s'exécutèrent tous immédiatement sans poser aucune question. Malheureusement Estelle avait été retenue par Yué qui l'avait empêché de passer. Zoey et Dren arrivèrent peu après dans le pièce principale de la forteresse où le Seigneur Rouge avait commencé une espèce que cérémonie. Les deux alliés sortirent leurs dagues et lui envoyèrent des attaques. Au départ les attaques ne le touchèrent pas mais elles finirent par briser la barrière qui l'entourait. Il se retourna et fit apparaître une épée. Dren et Zoey se jetèrent sur lui. Les coups partaient dans tout les sens. Le jeune fille et le cyniclon présentaient quelques égratignures tandis que leur adversaire n'avait même pas été frolé. Au bout d'un moment, le Seigneur Rouge effectua un mouvement qui envoya les deux amoureux valser contre le mur. Zoey se réceptionna immédiatement et se jeta à nouveau sur le chef des cyniclons.  
Seigneur Rouge : Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps contre moi.  
Zoey : Je vais protéger ceux que j'aime, contre vous et tous les autres !  
Seigneur Rouge : Quelle raison futile.  
Zoey : Je ne trouve pas.  
Seigneur Rouge : Ceux qui tu aimes seront morts quand j'aurais gagné. Je vais tuer tout le monde sur cette planète et la garder pour moi tout seul !  
Zoey : Vous êtes égoïste !  
Seigneur Rouge : De toute façon, s'en est fini de toi !  
Il se déplaça sur le côté et enfonça son épée dans le ventre de la Mew Mew rose. Celle-ci s'effondra à terre.  
Dren : ZOEY !  
Le Seigneur Rouge s'éloigna et recommença sa cérémonie à zéro oubliant le jeune cyniclon qui rejoignait la jeune fille. Il souleva lentement sa tête. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.  
Zoey : Ca me rappelle quelque chose.  
Dren : Oui. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser mourir !  
Zoey : Rapproche-toi.  
Il approcha son visage du siens et elle lui murmura quelque chose.  
Zoey : Je t'aime. Promet moi que tu vas sauver la Terre.  
Dren : Je te le promets.  
Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Zoey : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse.  
Dren : Tu vas la tenir !  
Elle passa sa main sur le visage du cyniclon et l'approcha pour un autre baiser avant qu'elle ne retombe sans vie sur le sol.  
Dren : ZOEY !  
Il la serra contre lui et laissa échapper les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Il sentit quelque chose se détruire en lui. Il reposa le corps de la Mew Mew inerte sur le sol et se releva.  
Dren : Je te le promets Zoey.  
Il reprit ses dagues qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus loin et il se rua sur le Seigneur Rouge avant que la protection ne se rétablisse. Celui-ci fit réapparaitre son épée et parât l'attaque. Dren se prépara à lancer une attaque mais son ennemis se retourna subitement. Dren se décala pour en voir la raison et ce qu'il aperçut le remplit d'un sentiment d'incompréhension.

Zoey, Dren et Estelle se dirigeaient vers la forteresse quand Yué se dressa devant cette dernière pour l'empêcher de passer.  
Yué : Tu n'iras pas plus loin.  
Elle fit signe à ses deux amis de ne pas l'attendre et fit apparaitre son fouet.  
Estelle : Peut être bien. Mais tu vas le regretter.  
Elle se jeta sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Ikuto se battait contre Tarb, les Mew Mew contre les prédasites et Satori regardait la scène. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Soudain, un prédasite se tourna vers lui et lui lança une attaque. Il l'esquiva, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Yué qui se la prit de plein fouet. Il se téléporta près du cyniclon aux yeux rouges oubliant complètement son combat contre la Mew Mew violette.  
Yué : Pourquoi il m'a attaqué celui là ?  
Satori : Rectification. Pourquoi il m'a attaqué ?!  
Yué : Oui bon. Alors ?  
Satori : Aucune idée.  
Yué : Regarde.  
Un autre prédasite était en train d'attaquer Ikuto. Les deux cyniclons en conclure la même chose.  
Satori : Je vais arrêter le Seigneur Rouge !  
Yué acquiesça et Satori se téléporta dans la salle du combat. Zoey se battait contre le Seigneur Rouge et son frère était à terre. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il allait intervenir quand il saisit un morceau de la conversation.  
Seigneur Rouge : Je vais tuer tout le monde sur cette planète et la garder pour moi tout seul !  
Zoey lui répondit quelque chose que Satori n'entendit pas. Finalement, Dren avait raison. Le Seigneur Rouge se fichait bien d'eux ! Il les avait utilisé pour avoir le champ libre pour ensuite les éliminer ! Il allait entrer dans la bataille quand son frère hurla le nom de sa copine. C'est là qu'il la vit allongée sur le sol. Le Seigneur Rouge recommença à dire des incantations pendant que Dren pleurait Zoey. Satori se téléporta sur le champ de bataille, furieux.  
Satori : Yué ! Ikuto ! Le Seigneur Rouge s'est moqué de nous ! Il ne compte pas donner cette planète aux cyniclons, il la veut pour lui ! Tout comme son prédécesseur !  
Les 2 intéressés cessèrent immédiatement les combats.  
Yué : J'en étais sûr.  
Ikuto : On s'est bien fait avoir !  
Celui-ci s'agenouilla sur le sol. Son corps tremblait de fureur. Tarb et les Mew Mew s'approchèrent d'eux pendant que Sardon tenait les prédasites à distance.  
Estelle : Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous joindre à nous.  
Yué : Vous êtes sérieux ?  
Corina : Il vous a trompé !  
Bridget : Nous pouvons comprendre vos agissements.  
Satori : je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous soyons fait avoir si facilement ! Il s'est servit de nous, il nous a trompé, il a tué Zoey, il a...  
Les autres : Il a tué Zoey ?!  
Satori : Oui, je suis arrivé juste à ce moment là...  
Les Mew Mew étaient sous le choc. Kikki commença à pleurer et les autres la suivirent bien qu'Estelle essayait de se faire discrète. Tarb laissa échapper quelques larmes mais Sardon, lui, resta de marbre. Les trois autres cyniclons ne dirent rien. Ils se sentaient coupable de cette mort. C'est Estelle qui se ressaisit en première.  
Estelle : Il faut continuer le combat. Zoey s'est sacrifiée pour sauver la Terre. Nous devons tout faire pour que ca ne soit pas en vain.  
Satori : Je vais rejoindre Dren.  
Corina : Venges Zoey pour nous !  
Il acquiesça et se téléporta. Les Mew Mew et les 4 cyniclons reprirent le combat, mais cette fois si, tous du même côté.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

J'ai entreprit de réécrire une ancienne fic parce que j'aimais bien le principe mais c'était, il faut bien l'avouer, une véritable catastrophe ! Ce n'était que du dialogue, qui ne servait pour la plupart à rien, et il y avait des incohérences un peu partout. Un vrai challenge ! Si ca vous intéresse c'est _Code Mew Mew_, un crossover entre Mew Mew et Code Lyoko. J'espère que vous irez faire un tour, j'ai commencé à la publier aujourd'hui.

Bonne journée à tous !


	20. Retour au calme

**Chapitre 20**

Quand il arriva, le Seigneur Rouge était retourné. Il décida d'attaquer directement mais celui-ci se retourna et par l'attaque. Satori vit son jumeau se décaler sur le côté du coin de l'œil. Il passa de l'autre côté afin de lui parler mais son frère avait sûrement eu la même idée et il avait donc intervertit leur place.  
Seigneur Rouge : Tu es un traitre ! Comment oses-tu me faire ca ?!  
Satori : J'ai tout entendu ! Vous aviez l'intention depuis le début de garder cette planète pour vous seul ! Vous nous avez trompé et vous avez tué Zoey ! Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais ça !  
Dren eu un sursaut. Son frère avait donc réellement de sentiment pour la Mew Mew rose.  
Seigneur Rouge : Très bien. Je vais donc t'éliminer toi aussi !  
Ils reprirent leur combat. Dren se joignit à eux. Personne ne toucha personne pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain le Seigneur Rouge effectua une rotation sur lui-même tout en faisant tournoyer son épée, envoyant les deux jumeaux chacun contre un mur, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ils perdirent tous les deux connaissances à cause de la violence du choc. Le Seigneur Rouge reprit à nouveau son incantation. Le cristal d'eau bleue apparut juste au moment où Dren reprit connaissance. Satori ne tarda pas à ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Ils se redressèrent rapidement et s'élancèrent vers le cristal qui se rapprochait lentement de l'ennemi. En désespoir de cause, Dren lança une de ses dagues sur le cristal qui éclata en une pluie d'étoiles. Satori rejoint son frère et le félicita. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à avoir le cristal. Le Seigneur Rouge entra alors dans une colère noire.  
Seigneur Rouge : Comment avez-vous osez faire cela ?! Vous allez le payer de votre vie ! Je vais vous détruire, vous anéantir, vous...  
Il s'effondra dans un hurlement de rage. Son corps s'évapora sous les regards étonnés des deux frères. Une dague rose et jaune tomba à terre dans un bruit de ferraille. Satori et Dren relevèrent la tête lentement et virent Zoey, debout, encore en position de lancement, son autre dague dans la main gauche. Elle fit disparaitre les deux et souris aux cyniclons.  
Zoey : J'arrive après la bataille, comme d'habitude !  
Dren : Zoey...  
Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues  
Dren : J'y crois pas. Je rêve, c'est un miracle...  
Zoey enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Dren puis releva la tête et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser coupa cours aux larmes du cyniclon.  
Zoey : C'est fini maintenant.  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dren et se dirigea vers son frère. Elle se planta à quelques centimètres de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Zoey : Je suis heureuse que tu te sois rendu compte qu'il se servait de vous.  
Satori : J'aurais dû vous écouter depuis le début.  
Zoey s'approcha de lui et ils s'enlacèrent amicalement. Quand elle se dégagea, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, se qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir et de faire exploser de rire la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna vers la porte où Dren les attendait déjà. Il lui tendit la main et elle la saisit. Elle se retourna er tendit sa main libre à Satori.  
Zoey : Tu viens ?  
Satori leva les yeux vers son frère qui lui sourit puis reposa son regard sur Zoey avant de sourire.  
Satori : Oui, je viens.  
Il saisit cette main qu'on lui tendait et ils rejoignirent ensemble les autres.

Ceux-là commençaient à s'inquiéter. La poudre du cristal d'eau bleue s'était répandue partout su la ville et avait détruit les prédasites qui restaient. Ils attendaient donc que les deux jumeaux reviennent. Ils hésitaient à monter en voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas. Ils s'apprêtaient à envoyer les cyniclons quand ils aperçurent leurs 3 camarades au loin. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit mais restèrent tétanisé en voyant Zoey, vivante, avec eux. Kikki fut la première à réagir. Elle se jeta sur Zoey en racontant tout un tas de chose comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et dont personne ne comprenait vraiment le sens. Bridget et Corina la suivirent et Estelle en fit de même. Les cyniclons, eux, se mirent à l'écart.  
Corina : Je suis contente que tu sois vivante.  
Estelle : Tu nous aurais manqué !  
Zoey : Je suis contente de vous revoir les filles !

Satori emmena Dren à l'écart du groupe.  
Satori : J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu avais raison depuis le début.  
Dren : C'est pas grave. Après tout, j'ai commis la même erreur que toi.  
Satori : Tu me pardonne ?  
Dren : Tu es mon frère, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir éternellement.  
Satori : Tu as raison. Surtout que...  
Dren : J'ai une question.  
Satori : C'est quoi ?  
Dren : Es-tu amoureux de Zoey ?  
Satori : Ca se voit à ce point ?  
Dren : Pour moi qui ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie avec toi, oui.  
Satori : Oui c'est vrai. Je l'aime. Mais je te la laisse. Tu as toujours eu plus de succès auprès des filles. Tu te souviens de Rose ?  
Dren : Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler !  
Satori : Elle t'aimait tellement ! Et tu as même...  
Dren lui mit immédiatement la main sur la bouche.  
Dren : Tais-toi !  
Il retira sa main et ils se fixèrent dans un silence absolu. Soudain, ils explosèrent de rire. Zoey les aperçut du coin de l'œil, un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage.  
Satori : Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Elle est géniale. J'en aimerais bien une comme ca aussi.  
Dren : Bon courage. Va demander à Lily, peut être que...  
Satori : Ne me parle plus d'elle ! On va faire un marché. Je ne te parle plus de Rose, et toi, tu ne me parles plus de Lily !  
Dren : Ca marche !  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
Dren : Tu sais... Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.  
Satori : Tu crois ?  
Dren : Oui ! Je...  
Zoey : Dren !  
Elle se jeta à son cou. Dren surprit en tomba à la renverse et entraina la jeune fille dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, sur le sol. Il y eu un gros blanc durant lequel Satori passa les yeux de l'un à l'autre. Soudain, il explosa de rire en voyant leur regard troublé. Zoey et Dren le suivirent. Ils se relevèrent aidés par le cyniclons aux yeux rouges. Ils rejoignirent les autres et ils se rendirent tous au café Mew Mew tandis que la forteresse s'effaçait lentement du ciel.

Dren : Zoey dépêche toi !  
Zoey : Oui attend ! Je prends l'album !  
Dren : Vite ! Sinon ils vont partir sans nous dire au revoir !  
Zoey : C'est bon.  
Elle avait dit cela en saisissant la main de son copain qui le téléporta immédiatement devant le café. Ils coururent ensuite jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où tout le monde les attendait.  
Elliot : Vous êtes en retard !  
Dren s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Elliot tandis que Zoey continua pour rejoindre Satori, Yué et Ikuto.  
Zoey : Désolée pour le retard !  
Satori : C'est pas grave.  
Zoey : Tenez.  
Elle tendit l'album photo à Satori qui le saisit et le feuilleta. Il y avait toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises la semaine d'avant. Des photos qu'ils avaient pris quand les Mew Mew leur faisaient visiter leur monde. Il le referma et plongea son regard dans celui de Zoey mais ne dit rien.  
Zoey (inquiète) : Ca te plait ?  
Satori : Oui. Merci.  
Zoey : Comme ça vous penserez à nous jusqu'à votre prochaine visite.  
Estelle : Quand pensez vous revenir ?  
Satori : Dans un an peut être.  
Kikki : C'est long un an !  
Ikuto : Tu sais, un an ça passe plus vite qu'on ne le pense.  
Bridget : On vous attendra.  
Yué (en se tournant vers Sardon) : Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec nous ?  
Sardon : Oui. Je reste avec Dren et Tarb.  
Satori : A dans un an alors.  
Ils se dirent tous au revoir et les trois cyniclons se téléportèrent dans leur vaisseau et ils retournèrent chez eux, avec un cristal d'eau bleue qu'Elliot et Wesley leurs avaient donné afin de rendre la vie possible sur leur planète.

Zoey : On est rentré !  
Sa mère : Oui ! Bonjour Hahibara !  
Dren : Bonjour Mme HANDSON.  
Ils se sourirent et Zoey entraina son petit ami avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sur le balcon et regarda le ciel. Dren la rejoint et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
Dren : Je t'aime.  
Zoey : Tu reste avec moi ?  
Dren : Pour toujours.  
Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa. Cette fois c'était officiel, ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble pour toujours.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Alors cet ultime chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque là et qui m'ont mis des reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir ! :)

J'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous sur mes autres fan-fics.

Bonne journée à tous et merci encore !


End file.
